Les ailes d'Ange du démon
by akai-namida-no-ookami
Summary: Après la disparition de son fils,Kazuya maître de la plus la grande force démoniaque que la Terre ait jamais porté, domine la planète. Comment Xiaoyu parviendra-t-elle a sauver son aimé de l'esprit du mal qui le ronge ? Anéantiront-il Kazuya?Titre changé
1. Passé et Présent

Coucou !

Voici la version définitive de mon premier chapitre ! Pardonnez tous ces changements je n'en referai plus !

Ceci est ma toute première fic alors s'il vous plait indulgent. Excusez les fautes d'orthographe que vous pourriez trouver ma correctrice n'a pas pu relire les modifications que j'ai apporter à ces six premiers chapitres.

Pour l'histoire elle débute à la fin de Tekken 6 lorsque Jin part pour le temple d'Azazel. Il y aura pas mal de romance **notamment** entre Jin et Xiaoyu attention pour les allergiques !

bonne lecture

* * *

**Avant tout je tenais à préciser que pour le bon déroulement de mon histoire j'ai modifié la localisation du temple d'Azazel. En effet au lieu de se situer en Egypte il se situera dans les montagnes d'Inde. Je ne pense pas qu'un tel changement ait une quelconque incidence sur l'histoire fondamentale de Tekken mais je tenais à m'en excuser car je désire rester le plus fidèle possible à la trame originale du jeu. J'espère que malgré ce futile détail vous apprécierez mon travail. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Passé et Présent**_

Dans un long dérapage accompagné d'un atroce crissement de pneu, une moto noire s'arrêta au pied de l'immense tour de verre siège de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

« Merci mec ! »

Une jeune fille en tenue de combat rose fuchsia bondi de l'arrière du véhicule pour passer en trombe les portes d'entrée qui s'ouvrirent à son passage. Par chance, le hall avait été déserté, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace des gardes habituellement chargés de la surveillance des allers et venues de plus aucun employé n'était présent . En toute hâte, elle courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui mit quelques secondes à descendre. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle, elle se précipita à l'intérieur, et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton désignant le toit. Durant son ascension son regard ne put se détourner du chiffre annonçant les étages, qu'elle voyait défiler un à un bien trop lentement à son goût. Nerveusement elle resserra les élastiques enserrant ses longs cheveux noirs que sa course folle avait décoiffée, histoire d'occuper ses mains.

La finale du sixième King of Iron Fist Tournament devant voir l'affrontement entre l'homme dont elle était follement éprise et son père qui désirait le tuer venait d'être annoncé. En ce moment même, les deux adversaires se dirigeaient vers une arène dont personne ne connaissait l'exacte localisation, elle devait arriver avant son départ pour l'empêcher de commettre une erreur monumentale. Après de longues minutes d'attente, l'appareil s'immobilisa dans un tintement habituel et lui donna accès au sommet de l'immeuble où elle se précipita.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître même parmi le groupe de soldats qui l'entourait afin d'assurer sa protection, car comme à son habitude, il portait son éternelle veste de cuir noir qui contrastait avec l'uniforme des soldats chargés de sa protection. Ils se dirigeaient vers un hélicoptère de combat moteur en marche, où les y attendaient Nina Williams.

Xiaoyu courut aussi vite qu'elle put pour couvrir la distance qui les séparait, mais à peine avait elle parcourut une trentaine de mètres que les soldats la mirent en joue la forçant à s'arrêter. Ils s'apprêtaient à faire feu mais l'ordre de L'irlandaise les stoppa net, sous la surprise, Jin se retourna.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ! S'écria-t-il visiblement mécontent.

-Je t'en pris cesse tout ça! Vaincre Kazuya ne t'apportera rien et persécuter la planète tel que tu l'as fait non plus ! Jin tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père ! Je ne veux pas que tu finisses en monstre comme lui !

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Tu n'as aucun droit de te mêler de ma vie! Ne t'approche plus de moi, c'est mon combat ! »

Il venait de s'exprimer avec tant de haine que Xiao en resta figée. Sans ajouter un mot, il monta dans l'appareil qui décolla pour finir par disparaître dans le lointain.

La jeune fille vaincue s'interrogeait: comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Leur relation avait pourtant toujours été amicale faute d'être amoureuse comme elle l'aurait souhaitée, elle le comptait parmi les rares personnes chères à son coeur, et lui, il la haïssait.

Il y a de ça quelques années Jin et elle fréquentaient la même école, ils partageaient alors leur quotidien ainsi que leur rêve d'un avenir serein. Mais petit à petit, suite à la tragique disparition de sa mère, il s'était mit à changer, devenant encore plus renfermé et secret sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il perdit lentement mais surement toute espérance et toute joie, ne vivant que de vengeance. Longtemps, elle avait tenté de le détourner du sombre chemin dans lequel il s'enfonçait mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention et se contentait de la rassurer sur la noblesse de ses actes.

Une dernière blessure finit par le mettre à terre, le faisant entrer dans les ténèbres les plus profondes : son grand-père en qui reposait sa confiance le trahit et tenta de le tuer en lui tirant une balle en pleine tête. A cet instant, sa colère fut telle qu'il réveilla le monstre enfouis au plus profond de lui, Devil. Malgré ces horreurs, la foi que Xiao avait en lui ne s'était pas altérée, elle l'avait soutenu du mieux qu'elle pouvait bien qu'il l'ait toujours rejeté.

Mais ces six derniers mois furent les pires, son comportement s'était dégradé d'avantage. Cette fois s'il ne s'en était pas pris qu'au membre de sa famille, mais au monde entier. En tant que dirigeant d'une des plus puissantes entreprises du monde, et commandant d'une puissante armée il avait plongé la planète dans la peur et la douleur. Aujourd'hui, elle était venue dans le but de lui faire entendre raison, l'implorer de cesser ce carnage.

Comment avait-elle pu espérer lui faire renoncer à son objectif ? Il attendait depuis des années, le jour où enfin il mettrait fin à la lignée maudite des Mishima, il avait organisé le tournois dans cet unique but et dans quelques heures il verrait enfin son désir accomplit.

Une nouvelle fois, elle avait échoué, pire, il lui avait prouvé à quel point il la détestait alors qu'elle n'avait fait que l'aider. Elle ne s'était pas trompé, il n'avait plus rien du Jin qu'elle idolâtrait adolescente, il n'en restait plus qu'une ombre sans âme, elle réalisait enfin l'avoir définitivement perdu.

A ces pensées elle tomba à terre et se mit a pleurer face à sa faiblesse, si elle avait été plus forte, elle aurait put le sauver. Elle resta durant un temps qui lui paru indéfiniment long, à genou, son visage noyé de larme entre ses mains là où il l'avait abandonné. Ce fut un poids inhabituel sur ces épaules qui la tira de sa torpeur, quand elle leva les yeux elle vit Hwoarang près d'elle qui venait de déposer son blouson de motard sur ses épaules.

- Putain, c'est vraiment un con ce type! Je n'aurais jamais du t'amener ici et lui défoncer la gueule moi même ! Pour qui il se prend ? s'exclama-t-il les poings serrés.

Pour une fois, Xiaoyu n'eut aucun argument pour contredire son ami, elle se contenta de se lever et de partir à sa suite. S'il ne voulait plus d'elle, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui ! Mais au fond, la profondeur de ses sentiments n'avait pas changé, elle l'aimait passionnément et ce à jamais.

* * *

Les derniers éclats de la lumière du crépuscule disparaissaient derrière de hauts sommets dans le ciel rougeoyant de l'Inde, cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq heures que l'hélicoptère de la Tekken Force, volaient depuis leur départ de Tokyo. Bientôt ils atteindraient leur destination, la chaine de montagne au nord du pays, une partie de L'Hymalaya.

Jin, accoudé à la fenêtre poussa un soupir de lassitude, avait-il eut raison de la repousser ainsi ? Non, il ne devait pas le regretter, avec le mal qu'il lui avait fait elle ne le pleurerait pas en apprenant son sacrifice.

En effet, si son projet aboutissait et qu'il parvenait à battre Azazel la terrible entité démoniaque , il pourrait récupérer sa source de puissance, qui aspirerait Devil et purifierait le monde. Xiaoyu n'aurait plus à s'en faire pour lui et vivrait en paix.

Il aperçut quelques instants plus tard les monts enneigés et une vaste plateforme où l'appareil finit par se poser, il mit pied à terre étroitement suivit de Nina Williams.

A l'abri des vents et de la glace, au pieds des neiges éternelles se tenait devant eux un grand édifice fait d'arcade et de colonne, sans doute âgé de plusieurs millénaires. Une grande allée suspendue au dessus d'un vide faramineux menait à une porte aux dimensions colossales imprimée de motifs concentriques indiens.

_Ne reste pas ici, rentre directement au japon pour y retrouver Lars et confie lui la direction de la Zaibatsu, bien qu'il m'ait trahit elle lui revient de droit. Ordonna Jin d'un ton assuré. Mais surtout ne lui parle pas des raisons de tout ceci.

_ Bien. Que dois-je faire pour Xiaoyu ?

_ Elle ne doit être au courant de rien.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et le regarda partir.

Jin poussa les lourds battants des portes et pénétra dans l'obscurité, du temple, il ne voyait pas plus loin que quatre mètres et devait s'orienter un peu au hasard. Il suivit un long couloir emplit de statue à l'aspect repoussant qu'il entre apercevait par les rayons de soleil qui filtraient dans les failles de la roche dont était fait le bâtiment. Après avoir du rebrousser chemin plusieurs fois, perdu dans ce dédale, il finit par arriver dans une vaste pièce illuminée par de hautes fenêtres qui paraissait déserte. Il remarqua au fond bien dissimulé par un hôtel destinée aux offrandes, un petit escalier en colimaçon qui semblait mener à un sous-sol si profond qu'on aurait jurer être les entrailles de la terre. Prudent il s' y avança.

Il avait tout juste fait un pas qu'un un frôlement de tissu dans son dos lui mit les sens aux aguets, ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment par un incroyable réflexe qu'il plongea au sol et esquiva un coup qui lui aurait fracassé la boite crânienne, il se redressa rapidement et se mit en garde.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je t'aurais laissé obtenir un tel pouvoir ? »

Face à lui, un sourire provoquant aux lèvres, Kazuya était en positon de combat. Comme le craignait Jin, son père était au courant des pouvoirs du cristal d'Azazel et désirait s'en servir pour décupler sa propre force, toutefois, il ne le laisserait pas faire.

_Tu ne me battra pas cette fois ci fils !

_ Ton acharnement est désespérant! Je vais mettre définitivement fin à cette guerre maintenant et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'épargner de nouveau.

_ Tu es bien sur de toi ! Nous verrons ça quand tu me supplieras.

Sans perdre de temps en discours inutile Jin fonça sur son père, et le combat débuta.

De forces égales, les coups qu'ils se portaient mutuellement étaient parés ou esquivés par l'autre, aucun ne parvenait à prendre le dessus. Kazuya réussi tout de même à porter un féroce coup de pied dans les côtes de son fils qui en eut le souffle coupé. Une fois ressaisi, Jin se baissa afin d'esquiver un crochet visant son visage, il en profita pour frapper en plein dans le genou droit de son père qui perdit l'équilibre. Désavantagé, Kazuya se releva mais il était déjà trop tard, Jin lui assena un terrible coup de pied au visage. En situation de faiblesse l'homme tenta un coup de coude mais reçu un prodigieux uppercut dans la mâchoire l'envoyant s'écraser dans l'hôtel des des mètres plus loin. Jin l'acheva avec un nouveau coup de pied vertical en plein dans le torse. Il se détourna de lui et renonça à mettre un terme à sa vie, ce n'était pas ce que sa mère désirait et après tout, il mourrait sans doute une fois que Devil lui serait arraché.

Le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, il s'apprêtait à descendre mais un éclat de rire inhumain l'arrêta. Kazuya venait de se relever, une lueur rouge démente au fond des yeux et le corps changé en démon.

_ Tu pensais réellement en avoir finit avec moi ? l'interrogea-t-il avant de rire à nouveau.

- J'espérais seulement ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Jin paraissait lassé de tout ça.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, un instant après une aura noire se mit à émaner de son corps pendant que des marques apparaissaient sur son torse. Des ailes d'un noir de jais jaillirent de son dos et des cornes apparurent sur son front. Le rugissement bestial qu'il poussa suffit à faire trembler l'édifice entier.

« Je vais te montrer ma toute puissance »

* * *

Ca vous a plut ? Un avis ? Une idée ? Une review ? SVPPPPP !


	2. l'Ombre du Désespoir

Voilou le deuxième chapitre ! Également modifié ! Encore une fois pardonnez le fautes d'orthographes mais ma correctrices est vraiment occupée en ce moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Ombre du désespoir**

La bataille faisait rage, chaque rencontre entre les deux combattants ébranlait l'édifice dans son intégralité tant les coups étaient puissants, mais aucun d'entre eux ne parvenait à gagner du terrain sur l'autre.

Le poing de Kazuya fila à une vitesse incroyable en direction de l'épaule droite de Jin qui esquiva justesse, le mur qui venait d'encaisser le choc se désintégra sous l'impacte. Soudainement, Jin prit son envol avec son adversaire toujours à ses trousses, ils entamèrent une lutte aérienne où il pensait pouvoir prendre l'avantage. Kazuya dut pratiquer de multiples acrobaties pour échapper aux agiles coup de son fils qui manquaient de l'atteindre de peu, il prit d'avantage de hauteur alors que Jin se rééquilibrait et porta un coup de pied en plein dans son dos, il fut projeté à une allure prodigieuse au sol. Il se releva difficilement tandis que déjà Kazuya lui fonçait dessus, il fut bloqué dans son élan par un rayon de lumière rouge provenant du front de Jin qui l'atteignit de plein fouet.

Ils se retrouvèrent au sol à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, avec haine les deux ennemis se toisèrent puis s'attaquèrent de front décidé à en finir. A l'instant où leurs poings allaient s'entrechoquer avec le corps de l'autre, le sol sous leur pied se déroba. Dans les gravats et la poussière, un monstre titanesque sortit des combes du temple, Azazel que l'affrontement des puissances maléfiques avait réveillé. Satisfait, Kazuya tenta un assaut directe mais l'entité le repoussa aisément et l'envoya directement dans les débris au sol où il tomba inconscient.

A son tour Jin lui fit face, il débuta l'affrontement avec un nouveau rayon lumineux qui ne fit pas beaucoup d'effet à la créature, il enchaina ces attaques mais toutes restèrent vaines. Il s'essaya donc au corps à corps mais le monstre lisait clairement dans ces mouvement qu'il bloquait avec une facilité déconcertante, il redoubla ses efforts. Chaque impacte entre eux d'une force colossale faisait vibrer le monument et régulièrement des blocs de gravats entier s'effondraient. Jin ne cessait de virevolter entre les coups de l'ennemi mais au bout de dix minutes ses déplacement avaient nettement ralentis, progressivement il sentit ces forces commencer à diminuer, il devait en finir avant de tomber de fatigue.

Une opportunité s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il se posa à l'ombre d'une corniche, après avoir analysé la situation, il frappa dans l'angle mort du démon directement dans la nuque avec un coup de pied réunissant toute sa puissance. Azazel dans un immense rayon de lumière périt, la vague d'énergie qu'il dégagea se répandit en achevant les fondations du temple que le combat avait déjà bien mis à mal.

A bout de force, Jin se dirigea lentement vers l'immense cadavre pendant que les premiers étages du bâtiment s'écroulaient, il plongea sa main au centre de la poitrine du monstre pour en ressortir une sphère noire aux lueurs violacées.

Une douleur effroyable parcourut alors l'ensemble de son corps, comme si une vague de souffrance provenant de ses entrailles allait se rompre sur la sphère, chaque parcelle de son être jusqu'au fragment de l'ADN contenant le gêne du démon étaient littéralement aspirées. Mais d'autre part, l'esprit de Devil s'était mis luttait, sa puissance égale à celle de l'orbe déchirait totalement son hôte. Dans un instinct de survie la bête devin redoutablement féroce, Jin n'exerçait quasiment plus aucun contrôle sur elle. Il venait de lui donner la faille qu'il attendait depuis des années pour pouvoir entièrement le consumer et pendant ce temps, autour de lui le temple continuait de s'écrouler.

Ce fut à cet instant précis alors que la situation était critique que Kazuya décida d'agir, sortit de l'inconscience par les tremblement de l'édifice. Avec son sourire coutumier il s'empara du cristal en laissant son fils dans sa lutte intérieur. Il venait tout juste de prendre son élan pour se diriger vers les aires que les derniers blocs de pierre soutenant les autres finirent par lacher, il s'enfuit en condamnant son propre enfant à mort. Bien qu'il n'ait pas obtenu la force de Devil Jin, il possédait désormais la plus grande source de puissance existant sur cette terre, l'artéfact d'Azazel et les forces démoniaques qu'il contenait, avec lui, il pourrait enfin régner en maître sur la planète, il n'aurait plus qu'à aspirer son pouvoir.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, un hélicoptère vint se poser sur le site, malheureusement, Lars et Raven ne trouvèrent aucune trace de vie. Ils durent se résigner à l'âpre vérité, Jin venait de se sacrifier et eux aveugles n'avaient comprit que trop tard ces véritables motivations, Lars eut beaucoup de mal à le supporter, ils repartirent pour Tokyo et le siège de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

_ Je suis désolé murmura Lars le regard fuyant celui de Xiaoyu, il venait de lui apprendre la mort de Jin.

Immédiatement, la jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction elle fut comme tétanisée frappée par l'horreur, puis brusquement ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et elle s'effondra dans un hurlement atroce. Son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal, son âme saignait, elle venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, tout son être agonisait.

Hwoarang près d'elle esquissa un mouvement pour la consoler mais se ravisa, il assura au capitaine qu'il prendrait soin d'elle et le laissa partir pour régler le passement de pouvoir de l'entreprise.

Elle ne pouvait y croire, non c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en être à jamais aller ! Elle avait besoin de lui ! Même s'il ne partageait pas ces sentiments elle avait l'espoir d'un jour le revoir alors que là, il ne lui restait plus rien. A genoux dans son modeste appartement, elle resserra l'étreinte de ces bras sur son corps comme pour chasser le froid morbide qui l'avait envahit. Elle se sentait suffoquer tant sa peine l'oppressait.

Au bout de quelques instant, Hwoarang, s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras elle s'y blottit désespérément. Depuis que Jin l'avait éloignée de sa vie, elle s'était rapidement liée d'amitié avec le jeune coréen et l'appréciait énormément. Elle resta ainsi de longues heures, avant de tomber de fatigue, il la déposa dans son lit.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, elle resta seule, cloitrée dans sa chambre emmitouflée dans ses couvertures Panda auprès d'elle. Elle allait jusqu'à refuser de manger, elle revivait dans sont esprit brisé les instants si précieux qu'ils avaient ensemble partagé, elle revit son entrée à la Mishima Hight School, lorsqu'il portait son encore uniforme scolaire, elle se souvint avoir était complètement subjugué par son charme. Toutefois, le soir de son départ ne cessait de la tourmenter, si seulement elle aurait été plus forte il serait encore parmi eux mais à quoi bon si il la haïssait ?

Elle ressentait une foule de sentiments en elle hormis la douleur, elle était véritablement en colère contre elle même. Pourquoi l'aimait-elle encore ? Elle n'était rien pour lui et lui était le centre de sa vie ? Plusieurs fois elle étouffa un cris nerveux dans son oreiller et martela de ses poings son matelas, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse à ses questions.

Hwoarang ou Miharu inquiets se relayaient pour sa surveillance, le garçon la journée, et elle le soir, ils avaient convenu de ne jamais la laisser livré à elle même dans un tel état. Lars bien qu' extrêmement occupé, appela plusieurs fois pour prendre de ses nouvelles et ne voyant aucune évolution, il décida de lui rendre visite le quatrième jour, Alissa à sa suite.

Le silence était pesant dans la salle, Xiaoyu, à genoux sur les coussins de son canapé caressait machinalement la tête de Panda avide de savoir ce que le capitaine avait à lui dire de si important.

En face, Lars ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots, Alissa déposa un plateau de thé fumant sur la table basse et vient le rejoindre, elle posa une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager.

_ Il faut que tu saches, Xiaoyu-chan que le réel objectif de Jin durant le tournoi, n'était pas de tuer Kazuya. Il fit une pause pour trouver la meilleure façon de lui dire.

Intriguée la chinoise, ne trouva rien à répondre.

_ En réalité s'il a répandu le mal sur la Terre, s'il s'est éloigné de toi, c'était dans le but de se sacrifier pour offrir au monde un temps de paix où le mal aurait été purifié, débarrassé de Devil.»

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe, Miharu et Hwoarang présent dans un coin de la salle en furent abasourdi. Xiaoyu encaissa durement la nouvelle, après un court instant ses poings se resserrèrent et son corps entier se contracta dans une véritable rage.

_ Comment se fait-il alors que vous sachiez tout ça que vous l'ayez laisser faire ? Vociféra-t-elle.

_ Xiaoyu-chan... elle ne le laissa pas continuer.

_Vous saviez pourtant très bien qu'un tel acte serait vain, tant que Kazuya était en vie ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas tout simplement arrêter ? La seule chose que vous ayez trouvée à faire c'est de le trahir pour mieux l'enfoncer ?

_ Nous n'avons appris, que trop tard, quels était son véritable projet, j'en suis désolé. Avoua Lars sincèrement.

_ Vous étiez un de ses meilleurs allié non ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à en savoir plus ? Vous l'avez immédiatement condamné et vous êtes dit que vous seul défendiez une noble cause ! Dans un excès de colère la jeune fille se remit à pleurer. C'est pitoyable qu'il ait du en arriver là pour que vous vous y intéressiez quelque peu.

Lars n'ayant rien à ajouter partit visiblement touché par les propos de Xiao. Allisa après avoir saluer courtoisement ces hôtes prit la parole :

_Je vous demanderai d'être indulgent envers Lars, il s'en veut énormément et de plus Xiao-chan je tenais à ce que tu sache que si Jin t'as éloigner de lui c'était simplement pour pas que tu souffres lorsque son heure serait venue. Elle se courba une nouvelle fois leur souhaita une bonne soirée et sortit.

Dans la pièce, personne n'osait parler, encore stupéfait

_ Je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer qu'il ferait une tel chose dit Miharu. Je pense qu'on s'est tous trompé sur lui.

Même Hwoarang ne trouva rien à dire pour enfoncer son rival qu'il se surprit à admirer.

_ J'ai été aveugle, jamais je n'aurais soupçonnée que sa malédiction lui pesait autant. murmura Xiao.

Étrangement, cette nuit là fut plus sereine que les quatre précédentes, pour la chinoise, en effet avant de s'endormir Xiao sourit faiblement, elle avait retrouvé le Jin qu'elle avait connu des années auparavant et non le monstre cruel imbu de vengeance qu'il était devenue. Mais son visage reprit immédiatement l'expression de vide qui ne la quittait plus désormais car malheureusement, son aimé lui avait était à jamais ravit.


	3. Lueur d'Espoir

Comme pour les précédents pardonnez les fautes d'orthographes

**Chapitre 3: Lueur d'espoir **

Au cœur d'un petit village indien dissimulé, par la chaine de montagne himalayenne une jeune fille à la peau mate luisante de sueur se retourna dans ses couvertures, Zafina rêvait.

Elle marchait lentement devant les ruines d'un temple entièrement détruit, elle voyait autour juste un amoncèlement de bloc de pierre, comme si se tenait devant elle le résultat d'un cataclysme.

Elle entra après avoir détourné de gros débris qui ralentissait sa progression, dans les vestiges de la salle principale qui menait au sous-sol. Il ne restait plus de cette vénérée place qu'un mur et trois colonnes, même l'hôtel à sacrifice avait été ravagé, mais étrangement il lui parut que l'effondrement du bâtiment y était étranger, il y avait une autre cause à ses dommages. Elle contourna le trou béant du sol qui la mènerait au catacombe et inspecta l'hôtel, elle comprit rapidement à en juger les dégradation qu'un corps s'y était tenue, un combat avait eut lieu ici et les forces qui s'étaient opposés paraissaient redoutables.

Elle sauta dans le puits afin d'en apprendre plus sur les événements passés, elle atterrit gracieusement dans une pirouette et se mit en garde, elle scruta minutieusement les alentours. A sa droite elle entre-aperçu l'éclat d'un objet métallique au claire de lune, elle se rapprocha prudemment et vu avec horreur de quoi il s'agissait. Une chaine d'acier entourait le biceps d'un bras couvert d'un gant rouge qui sortait d'un amoncèlement de pierres, elle s'approcha lentement.

Elle souleva un à un les débris pour pouvoir dégager le corps puis l'amena en le trainant par les jambes à la lumière. Sa surprise fut immense quand elle vit les ailes noirs sur le dos de l'homme et les cornes à front, elle reconnu immédiatement Devil Jin qu'elle avait jadis vue dans un précédent songe annonciateur de malheur. Elle se baissa pour prendre son pouls et s'assurer de sa mort mais quand sa main atteignit sa peau son poignet fut broyé par un bras griffu, le démon venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Terrorisée par cette vision Zafina s'éveilla. Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'assurer de la véracité de son rêve et saisit son téléphone portable, composant le numéro du capitaine de la Tekken Force. Jin Kazama était toujours en vie.

* * *

La sonnerie de son téléphone tira Lars du sommeil, le contraignant à se lever pour décrocher. Il reconnu aisément la voix affolée Zafina qui s'empressa de lui raconter ce qu'elle venait de voir Dix minutes plus tard il était assis derrière son bureau à la Mishima Zaibatsu, il devait réunir un maximum d' homme de confiance pour se préparer à la mission de sauvetage de Jin.

* * *

Comme s'était ? comment pourrais-je m'améliorer ? Un commentaire ?


	4. Le Réveil de Lucifer

_**Bonjour,**_

_** Je tenais à signaler que cette Fanfiction est en cours de réécriture ! Elle devrait être achevé d'ici Jeudi soir ! Si vous lisez ceci sachez que je vais en améliorer la qualité !**_

_** Bonne soirée.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Réveil de Lucifer**

Hwoarang dormait à poings fermés sur le canapé de l'appartement quand son téléphone vibra, toutefois il ne daigna pas répondre préférant finir paisiblement sa nuit. Son correspondant incitait cependant, et il finit par accepter l'appelle.

« Allo ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée

Hwoarang c'est Lars vient immédiatement dans mon bureau et prend Alissa et Xiaoyu avec toi. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha. Le coréen surprit se résigna à obéir et ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre où dormait les filles. Il prit milles précautions afin de ne pas déranger Miharu et souleva délicatement la chinoise qui par chance ne s'éveilla pas immédiatement. Alissa sortit à leurs côtés et passa par la fenêtre pour rejoindre la Mishima Zaibatsu en volant.

La lumière du salon eut don d'ouvrir les yeux de Xiao.

« Hmmmm » fit elle en s'étirant longuement. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle se mit alors à se débattre vigoureusement en frappant fortement son ami.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu es en train de foutre bordel ? » s'écria-t-elle en lui collant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Hwoarang la lâcha rapidement voulant éviter d'être trop amoché et lui il intima de se taire pour ne pas déranger sa colocataire. Il lui expliqua la demande de Lars et se mirent en route après avoir laissé un mot à Miharu.

En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'office de Lars entourés de Nina Williams, Alissa et Raven qui discutait de la meilleure stratégie à adopter, ils cessèrent leur débat en les voyant entrer.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » pesta le rouquin énervé d'avoir du se lever aussitôt.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir aussi vite ! Xiaoyu-chan j'ai une excellente chose à t'apprendre ! » L'accueillit Lars souriant

Xiao au souvenir de leur rencontre de la veille ne partageait visiblement pas sa joie et n'avait aucune envie de le revoir.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure façon de te l'apprendre mais Jin est en vie et nous partons le chercher dès le plan terminé. »

Stupéfaite, le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa martelant dans sa poitrine au point de lui en faire mal. Il était en vie ? Son amour était réellement vivant ?

Elle mit du temps avant de saisir tout le sens de la phrase tant sa surprise était grande. Dans un état second, elle suivit docilement Alissa dans la pièce attenante laissant les soldats reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Impossible ! Ce devait-être un rêve ! Le ciel avait donc écouté ces prières? Lui offrait-il une seconde chance ?

Elle avait été aveugle, elle n'avait rien vu au calvaire qu'endurait Jin avec sa malédiction, l'horreur de sa vie; mais cette fois-ci elle ne l'abandonnerait à son sort ! Elle l'aiderait, quelque soit le nombre de fois où il la rejettera, elle ne le laissera plus jamais seul perdu dans les ombres.

Un éclat déterminé dans les yeux, les poings serrés Xiao annonça d'une voix sans appelle :

« Je viens avec vous !

_Xiaoyu-chan ? S'enquit-l'androïde assise près d'elle. Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais il faut tout de même que tu saches que l'opération est risquée et qu'il se peut qu'il ne revienne jamais.

_Je me moque de ce qu'il pourrait arriver ! Je ne le laisserai pas tomber même si pour ça je dois affronter une armée entière ! Ce n'est vraiment pas ce qui m'effraie, je sais me battre !

_J'en parlerai à Lars soit prête à partir dans une heure, l'hélicoptère nous attendra sur le toit.

_Merci murmura-t-elle déjà perdue dans ses pensées. »

* * *

L'aube ne tarderait à se lever quand Xiaoyu aperçut les sommets de L'Hymalaya, le temple n'était plus très loin. De sa fenêtre elle constata avec horreur l'étendu des dégâts, elle n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'avait du endurer Jin pour s'en sortir vivant.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent un peu plus, une lueur rouge provenant visiblement des souterrains mis à nus, mit tous l'équipage aux aguets. Soudainement, un rugissement féroce raisonna dans toute la vallée, et tous comprirent avec effroi de quoi il s'agissait. Devil Jin était belle et bien réveillé.

Prudemment le pilote fit atterrir l'engin sur une parcelle de terre dénudée, l'escadron armée de la Tekken Force qui fut le premier à descendre se mit en position de tir, et ouvrit la marche prêt à faire feu au moindre danger.

Hwoarang tendit sa main à Xiao pour l'aider à rejoindre le sol, il la sentit resserrer sa poigne quand un nouveau rugissement retentit. Étrangement, il parut différent, il semblait emplit de douleur, comme s'il résultait d'une atroce agonie, la jeune fille pressa le pas pour rejoindre ses ainés.

Mais dans leur précipitation il avait négligé un détail d'une importance capitale, et il allait en payer le prix fort. Debout sur un bloc de pierre dominant les autres, son sourire habituel sur les lèvres, Kazuya les attendait.

« Putain on était pas censé s'en être débarrassé ?» Hwoarang avec sa grâce coutumière venait de formuler ce que tous les autres pensaient.

Il sauta et se posta à leur hauteur.

« Je vois que vous aussi êtes venu prendre des nouvelles de mon fils ! »

Ce mot sonna faux aux l'oreilles de Xiaoyu, qui n'eut qu'une envie, le remettre à sa place.

« Malheureusement je ne vous laisserai pas le récupérer ! Le pouvoir de son démon est moi ! Je ne ... »

« Et tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous battre tous ensemble conard ? » le coréen venait de l'interrompre.

Kazuya ricana avant en voyant les combattants qui lui faisaient face, son regard s'arrêta plusieurs secondes sur Xiaoyu puis il reprit, visiblement satisfait:

« J'attends depuis plusieurs jours que Jin atteigne ses limites, mais il ne semble toujours pas vouloir céder malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il endure. Mais grâce à vous je viens d'obtenir de quoi pouvoir enfin le briser. »

Il venait juste d'achever sa phrase que dans un déplacement inhumain il se retrouva dans le dos de Xiao. Heureusement Lars fut le plus vif ayant comprit où Kazuya voulait en venir, il para de justesse le coup.

«Oh! Quelle force surprenante! C'est donc toi le capitaine de la Tekken Force ? Si ce que l'on raconte est vrai tu serais mon frère ? »

Ils s'affrontèrent sans que Lars ne perde le moindre terrain sur son adversaire.

« Demi-frère plus précisément ! rétorqua le capitaine. Surtout ne compte pas t'emparer d'elle si facilement, tu ne l'utilisera pas !»

Kazuya sans se départir de son sourire recula. Personne autour de la chinoise ne semblait comprendre de quoi il était question.

« Tu possède la force des Mishima, et votre nombre vous avantage je suppose que si je veux vous battre et la prendre avec moi, je n'ai pas le choix... »

Il écarta les bras et ferma les yeux, instantanément son corps fut transporté au dessus du sol. Il se couvrit d'une aura mauve et d'étranges particules noires convergèrent vers son cœur qui diffusaient un faible hâlot lumineux.

Des cornes jaunes sortirent de son front, des ailes osseuses recouverte d'une membrane lui permettant de voler poussèrent dans son dos.

Sa transformation s'acheva par l'apparition de griffes au bout de ses bras où une pilosité développée était apparues de plus sa peau se couvrit de runes inconnues.

Un battement d' ailes suffit pour souffler tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui dans un rayon de cents mètres. Devil Kazuya venait d'accroître sa puissance déjà faramineuse par celle qu'il avait aspiré dans le cœur d'Azazel. Désormais plus personne ne pourrait se mettre sur sa route, il était le diable que l'on vient de sortir des enfers, brûlant et tuant tout sur son passage.

Le rire du démon dans la nuit vint couvrir les râles de douleur de son fils.


	5. L'Ange du Démon

_**Bonjour,**_

_** Je tenais à signaler que cette Fanfiction est en cours de réécriture ! Elle devrait être achevé d'ici Jeudi soir ! Si vous lisez ceci sachez que je vais en améliorer la qualité !**_

_** Bonne soirée.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L' Ange de son Démon **

Lars donna l'ordre de tirer aux soldats de la Tekken Force et une salve de balles se dirigea vers le démon, il la balaya d'un simple battement d'ailes. Raven tenta une feinte sur la gauche puis un coup de poing direct mais Kazuya vit clair dans son jeu et esquiva. Vint le tour de Hwoarang qui sauta et s'essaya au coup de pied retourné, et échoua.

A ce rythme, il ne parviendrait jamais à lui infliger la moindre égratignure. Nina lança un poignard qui dans sa courbe parfaite aurait du ficher entre les deux yeux de leur ennemi, mais c'était sans compter sur ses incroyables réflexes. Il le saisit au dernier instant par la garde et le renvoya à son expéditrice qui l'encaissa en plein bras droit dans un cri étouffé, elle le retira et fit pression de sa main sur plaie qui saignait abondement. Lars à son tour passa à l'attaque, Kazuya le cueillit avec un coup de pied dans l'abdomen et l'envoya rouler des mètres plus loin.

Lassé par la faiblesse de ses adversaires, il se prépara à l'attaque. Il réunit une part de sa force dans son poing et fonça à toute allure sur le sol. L'impacte souffla tout sur son passage, y comprit les combattants qui le reçurent de plein fouet. Hwoarang eut tout juste le temps de voir Kazuya saisir Xiaoyu par les cheveux et la traîner derrière lui comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La jeune fille se débattait comme elle le pouvait mais la poigne de fer de son ravisseur la serrait tellement qu'il lui semblait que sa tête ne tarderait pas à se détacher du reste de son corps. Sa peau à chaque nouveau mètre parcouru se couvrait d'éraflure. Soudainement elle comprit où Kazuya voulait en venir, il comptait utiliser sa profonde amitié avec Jin comme moyen de pression envers lui, mais peu importait tant qu'elle pouvait le revoir.

Elle sut qu'elle se rapprochait du but quand au détour d'un amoncèlement de gravats la lueur rouge qu'ils avaient vu en arrivant s'intensifia pour en devenir éblouissante, le démon la jeta alors à terre sans ménagement, sa tête percuta violemment le sol elle sentit du sang couler le long de son visage. Elle essaya de se relever mais fut écraser par l'énorme pression du talon de Kazuya sur son dos qui lui coupa le souffle, elle dut se contraindre à seulement pourvoir regarder.

Ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia, en face d'elle, un genou au sol, la tête entre les mains Jin dans sa forme transformée luttait furieusement face à Dévil. Régulièrement, des éclaires carmin parcouraient son torse marqué de tatouage, et semblaient lui faire souffrir le martyre. Le cœur de Xiao se serra, elle devait l'aider !

« Tu fais preuve d'énormément de courage fils, fit Kazuya d'un air faussement admiratif mais aujourd'hui tout ton calvaire prendra fin, je vais enfin pouvoir m'emparer de ta force ! »

Jin ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles de son père, incapable de raisonner, il était de nouveau assailli par une vague de douleur.

« Il est d'ailleurs surprenant que tu puisses encore émettre un semblant de résistance après que la bête se soit totalement libérer, il me semble que tu la contiens par ta seule volonté. Peut-être ceci t'en ragera-t-il au point de céder à la tentation ? » Sa voix était pleine de délectation comme si ce qui allait se passer serait particulièrement agréable à regarder.

Xiaoyu n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la signification de cette phrase que déjà Kazuya lui assena un coup de pied magistral dans les côtes. Elles se brisèrent instantanément à ce contacte, et la chinoise poussa un hurlement déchirant la nuit. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois mais visa l'abdomen, il prit ensuite un malin plaisir à lui piétiner les doigts de la main droite broyant une à une ces phalanges, il lui laissa un espace de répit puis écrasa son épaule.

Elle n'était plus qu'agonit, les cris de souffrance sortaient continuellement de sa bouche en sang reflet de l'horreur qu'elle vivait.

Kazuya explosa littéralement de rire, il jubilait aux vues de la situation, son plan marchait parfaitement.

A la première plainte de sa belle, Jin était entrée dans une fureur démentielle et Devil en profitait, bientôt il ne parviendrait plus à le contenir et son père n'aurait plus aucun mal à l'aspirer.

Kazuya saisit la jeune fille en larme par le coup, et la tint à bout de bras les pieds à quinze centimètres du sol, petit à petit il comprima sa gorge pour l'achever dans une lente et atroce asphyxie.

Instinctivement Xiao inspira mais l'aire refusa d'entrer dans ses poumons. La moindre parcelle de son être était démolie, elle sentait un froid morbide l'envahir peu à peu. Elle ne tarderait plus à s'éteindre, comme consumer par la douleur.

Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts mais tenait à ce que la dernière chose qu'elle verrait en ce monde soit l'homme dont elle était passionnément éprise. Elle ne parvenait plus à arracher son regard de lui malgré la scène pitoyable qu'il lui offrait.

De là où elle demeurerait désormais, elle le protégerait comme elle se l'était toujours promis, elle veillerait à son bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne lorsque son heure serait venu, elle l'attendrait autant qu'il le faudra. Elle deviendrait l'ange de son démon.

L'effort devenu trop grand, ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle même, il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle se sentit alors libérée de son enfer pour s'élever vers doux un paradis où elle serait en paix. Elle sourit.

« Sayonara Jin » furent ses dernières pensées.

En la voyant disparaître, Jin entra dans une rage démentielle, elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait de bon sur cette terre et personne n'avait le droit de lui faire le moindre mal. Sa haine envers Kazuya fut si puissante qu'elle renversa la volonté de Devil ne serais-ce que pour un court instant. Libéré de cette emprise maléfique il fonça avec toute son âme vers son père qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il reçu en plein ventre un coup de poing d'une puissance phénoménale, la force de Jin combiné à celle de Devil le contraignit à lâcher le corps inanimé de Xiao que Jin récupéra dans sa chute.

Stupéfait par ce renversement de situation Kazuya ne put agir et du se contenter de regarder son fils déployer ses ailes, Xiao contre son cœur.

Dans les premiers éclats de l'aube Jin prit son envol en laissant une pluie de plume noire dans son sillage.


	6. L'aube à travers les nuages

_**Bonjour,**_

_** Je tenais à signaler que cette Fanfiction est en cours de réécriture ! Elle devrait être achevé d'ici Jeudi soir ! Si vous lisez ceci sachez que je vais en améliorer la qualité !**_

_** Bonne soirée.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : L'aube à travers les nuages **

Le soleil déclinait lentement, sa course allait bientôt s'achever par la venue de l'obscurité cela faisait maintenant plus de dix heures que Jin volait sans relâche. Il venait de parcourir quelques centaines de kilomètres mais ne s'arrêterait pas là, il devait mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et son père car il n'était plus en état de combattre, il était même exténué.

Ces deux derniers jours passés à se battre contre Devil l'avaient complètement éreinté, tout son être criait grâce, mais rien n'importait plus, le corps de Xiaoyu dans ses bras tremblant revigorait son courage, il devait l'écarter de tous dangers, elle n'avait pas à subir ces malheurs. Sa colère redoubla d'intensité, Kazuya paierait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, il lui rendrait ces coups au centuple dès la première seconde où leur chemin se croiseraient. A ces pensés une pulsion maléfique le saisit, Devil profitait de ses sentiments pour tenter de prendre le dessus sur lui, dans un effort immense il le réprima. Maintenant que le démon avait brisé ses barrières il pouvait perdre le contrôle à n'importe quel moment et tout dévaster sur son passage, il devait être désormais constamment sur le qui vive.

Son plan avait complètement échoué, au lieu de s'être débarrassé de sa malédiction il avait renforcé son emprise et fourmi a son père assez de force pour dominer le monde sans que qui que ce soit puisse l'arrêter, il était en son devoir de lui faire à nouveau face. Dans l'immédiat, il s'en savait incapable et cette impuissance l'irritait au plus haut point, il fallait qu'il trouve une nouvelle source de pouvoir.

Une bourrasque de vent glacé le déstabilisa manquant de le faire chuter vers le sol à plus d'une centaine de mètres plus bas, il peina pour se redresser et du battre férocement des ailes pour ne pas être emporté. il lutta encore durant quelques minutes mais la rafales d'une violence inouïe à une pareil altitude finirent par le vaincre, il dû se résigner à commença descendre, en planant, et scruta les alentours a ce qu'il pouvait en juger par le paysage environnant, de grands plateaux d'altitude, sa course l'avait menée sur le sud est de la chine, non loin du Tibet, autour de lui, s'étendaient des montagnes rocheuses à perte de vue. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de communication ou de transport lui permettant de joindre de l'aide, il devrait se débrouiller comme il le pourrait, ils étaient seuls au monde.

Il ralentit et mit pied à terre en douceur au cœur d'une étroite vallée enclavée par de haut sommets. Dans l'une des innombrables parois rocheuses qui se présentaient à lui, il aperçut à proximité une large faille donnant accès à une minuscule excavation, n'y voyant aucun danger il y pénétra. Ce soir là, depuis ce qui lui sembla une éternité il aurait enfin droit à un moment de répit mais il ne s'accorderait que quelques heures seulement car il devait se sortir de là au plus vite. Il mit fin à sa transformation ne parvenant toutefois pas à faire disparaître les marques sur son torse.

Chancelant, il s'adossa au mur du fond et se laissa tomber au sol, il releva ses genoux pour y étendre avec milles précautions Xiaoyu toujours inconsciente, il attendit que son souffle saccadé reprenne un rythme normal pour oser bouger. Inquiet, la première chose qu'il fit, fut de vérifier le pouls de la chinoise pour la troisième fois dans la journée, il battait encore mais avec une inquiétante faiblesse, elle avait besoin de soins médicaux approfondis de toute urgence. Un peu rassuré, il prit le temps d'observer ce délicat visage a la pâleur quasiment mortuaire qu'il avait depuis si longtemps éloigné de lui, elle n'avait pas changé bien qu'il la trouvait moins enfantine avec les cheveux détachés. Il traça délicatement le contour de ces traits du revers de la main quand il remarqua la présence d'une plaie ouverte sur sa tempe, dissimulée par une de ces mèches d'ébènes, il entreprit de la nettoyer Il ôta délicatement les débit incrustés dans sa peau et fit pression sur les petit saignements, il finit par essuyer les dernières traces pour ne pas entacher sa beauté.

Au dehors, alors que la nuit tombait, il se mit à pleurer faisant rapidement chuter la température, Xiao frissonna, ce qu'il sentit. Il la rapprocha d'avantage de son torse en la serrant dans une douce étreinte qui les réchaufferaient tous les deux, après de longues minutes, la fatigue fini par avoir raison de lui et le fit sombrer dans le sommeil.

_Autour de lui tout n'était que flamme, il n'y avait plus de forêt, plus de ville, plus rien juste un immense brasier rougeoyant aux reflets dorés. Il se tenait au centre de l'horreur, et régnait en maître sur ce désastre, un sourire cruel sur le visage dévoilant ses canines. Il mit un certain à comprendre qu'il était monté sur un amoncellement de cadavre, parmi les centaines de dépouilles il reconnu ces ennemies, son père, son grand père mais aussi ses alliés Lars et Nina. Au sommet de cette terrible pyramide, un cadavre lui servait de support, il vit avec épouvante que la personne n'était pas encore tout à fait morte bien que cela ne saurait tarder à en juger par l'état dans lequel elle était. Il reconnu avec effroi le visage à moitié défigurée de Xiaoyu il était marqué de trace de griffe qu'il reconnu comme les siennes. Il avait massacré jusqu'à la personne à qui il tenait le plus et en était particulièrement satisfait ! Il l'acheva en lui écrasant la boite crânienne d'un coup ferme avant d'exploser d'un rire tonitruant._

Il se réveilla en sursaut complètement déstabilisé, son premier réflexe alors qu'il se calmait fut de vérifier l'état de la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras, il vit avec soulagement que rien n'avait changé.

Il décida de sortir un instant reprendre complètement ses esprits, il allongea près de lui sa belle et se dirigea vers le sommet d'une petite colline un peu plus haut à l'entrée de la vallée, l'air frais du matin lui fit le plus grand bien.

Il s'assit sur un rocher pour se plonger dans ses pensées, comment avait-il put se montrer aussi cruel ? Pourquoi y avait-il prit autant de plaisir ? La réponse lui parut claire, il devenait de plus en plus dangereux. Nerveux, il se leva et marcha durant plusieurs minutes, encore, puis regagna la minuscule caverne, cependant d'autre personnes s'y trouvaient.

Deux hommes vêtus de tuniques rouges se tenaient près du corps de Xiao, ils étaient à genoux comme pour s'assurer qu'elle vivait encore, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir lui faire le moindre mal mais Jin s'en méfia, il était toutefois heureux de trouver quelqu'un au milieu de ce désert, il s'avança.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Les hommes surpris sursautèrent.

_ Des moines du temple bouddhiste plus haut dans les montagnes dit un vieil homme en s'inclinant

Jin ne se décrispa pas pour autant

Le second sans doute plus jeune que lui ajouta:

_Nous rentrions après une séance d'entrainement quand nous vous avons vu sortir et curieux de savoir ce qu'un étranger faisait ici nous nous sommes approchés. Votre amie doit être soignée et nous pouvons vous proposer de l'aide.

_ Pourquoi le feriez-vous ? Malgré leur visible honnêteté Jin ne pouvait leur accorder sa confiance aussi facilement.

_ Nous ne voulons simplement pas la laisser mourir. Répondit le plus âgé humblement

Au vue de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait Jin accepta, il ne pensait pas que ces moines sans doute bien pensait à mal, il ne devait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de ces montagnes il accepta donc volontiers cette proposition, prit la jeune fille et les suivit.

Durant plus d'une demi-heure ils cheminèrent dans de petits sentiers pentus pour arriver à une vaste plateforme sur le flan d'une des montagnes formant la vallée où Jin avait atterri. Au centre s'y trouvait un temple de style chinois à plusieurs étages fait de matériaux colorés à peine visible dans la faible lumière matinale. Après qu'ils aient gravit les marches de l'entrée, le plus âgé des moines les quitta pour annoncer l'arrivée de personnes étrangères à leur chef, le jeune le fit monter au second étage où il lui proposa une chambre.

La pièce était à l'image du temple, avec une grande statue de Bouddha près du mur du fond, on y trouvait également un ameublement suffisamment confortable pour deux personnes. Jin déposa Xiaoyu sur le lit pendant que le moine amenait le nécessaire pour les soins. Il ne souhaitait pas laisser faire les moines car il ne lui avait pas encore pleinement accordé sa confiance aussi. Il commença par bander étroitement les doigts de la main droite, le moine s'affairait à piller un mélange de plan destiné à faire baisser la fièvre de la jeune fille. Jin fit le tour des autres blessures accessibles et finit par relever le haut de la tenue de combat de la jeune fille, en voyant les larges hématomes sur tout son abdomen, il sera les poings, et jura intérieurement contre son père, il appliqua un onguement très odorant sur chaque parcelles de sa peau brûlante puis posa un léger bandage qui ne lui entraverait pas la respiration.

Il laissa le moine achever ces soins, en lui faisant boire le breuvage qu'il venait de concocter alors que Jin lui relevait la tête.


	7. Réveil

_Kikou _

_Mon histoire reprend son cour ! Voila le septième chapitre refait mais je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde ait lut l'ancien..._

_En tout cas j'ai tenue compte de ta review Sora et c'est ce qui m'a motivé pour la réécriture car je trouvais que mon Jin faisait un peu bonne femme ..._

_j'espère que sa va mieux .... _

_Excusez moi encore une fois pour les fautes d'orthographe je ne peux pas faire appelle à ma correctrice en ce moment _

_J'espère pouvoir poster le 8em chapitre dans la journée sinon ce sera demain soir ou plus tard !_

_A oui aussi je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre à proprement parler cette semaine mais j'ai été très occupé... avec le devoir commun de maths et la recherche d'un job pour l'étè je pense que je me rattraperai cette semaine ..._

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me suivent _

_Bonne journée_

_**Chapitre 7 : Réveil**_

Les paupières de Xiaoyu se soulevèrent lentement, dévoilant à ses yeux tant elle était fatiguée un monde brumeux. Elle mit quelques secondes à le comprendre mais elle était toujours en vie, bien qu'elle en ignorait la raison. Elle voulut se relever mais eut à peine le temps de soulever son buste qu'une terrible vague de douleur déferla dans la moindre parcelle de son être, elle retomba lourdement sur le matelas en laissant échapper un gémissement plaintif. Elle sentait son esprit à la lisière de l'inconscience. Alors que petit à petit elle sombrait dans la peine-ombre une main froide se posa sur son front et la fit sursauter.

_Enfin tu es réveillée.

Le timbre de cette voix, la sortit définitivement du sommeil, lentement elle tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard, à la vue de ces yeux noisettes qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir son coeur se serra.

-Jin ? Ce ne fut qu'un murmure

Dans la confusion de son esprit elle dut se mettre à pleurer sans s'en apercevoir car elle le senti effacer des larmes sur ma joue. Elle tendit sa main blessée vers son visage pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel, lorsque leurs peaux se rencontrèrent elle se sentit soulagée d'un immense poids sur son âme, il était vraiment revenu auprès d'elle. Elle le détailla intensément alors qu'il se laissait aller à ses caresses, elle le trouva légèrement différent, les traits tirés par la fatigue, cependant il gardait un air dur et fermé. Brusquement il se dégagea et s'éloigna d'elle visiblement irrité.

_ Xiao tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ! Je t'avais pourtant ordonné de ne plus te mêler de mes affaires.

La jeune fille fut complètement abasourdie par ces mots, elle revenait de justesse du monde des morts et lui n'en avait que faire, furieuse elle lui répondit :

_ Tu me dégoutes ! Ton père a quasiment brisé tous mes os et manqué de me tuer alors que je venais te secourir et c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire ?

_ Il me semble que je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'aide ! Répliqua-t-il sèchement dos à elle au milieu de la pièce.

A ces mots Xiao eut envi de lui coller son poing en plein visage, mais à peine avait elle refermé ces doigts bandés que la douleur la saisit, cependant, les propos de son aimé lui avait fait bien plus mal. En apprenant sa mort, elle avait été littéralement dévasté et à peine venait telle de le retrouver qu'il la rejetait, entre eux rien ne semblait avoir changé. Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne plus le laisser tomber mais maintenant que s'offrait à elle l'opportunité de tenir sa promesse le courage lui manquait.

_ Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé si tu me détestes tant ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enragé au point de renverser Devil lorsque Kazuya me torturait ? Pourquoi continues-tu de me repousser ? Elle venait d'achever sa phrase en sanglot.

En la voyant pleurer, il se retourna et hésita à parler.

_ Xiao... c'est compliqué. Il avait des difficultés à exprimer ces sentiments.

_ Avec toi tout est toujours compliqué ! Tu n'avais qu'a me laisser mourir tient ça ne t'aurais pas dérangé non ?

_ Tu ne comprends pas ... Je veux juste .... t'éviter de souffrir ! Ta vie pourrait être merveilleuse si tu n'étais pas impliquée dans tous ça ! Je t'ai écarter pour ne pas avoir à te retrouver dans cet état pitoyable !

La jeune fille fut profondément touché par ces paroles, le fait que Jin tienne un tant soit peu à elle la rendit ivre de bonheur. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et reprit :

_ J'ai du mal à saisir les raisons pour lesquels malgré tout ce que tu as un jour subit à cause de moi tu persistes à vouloir m'aider. Je ne le mérite pas. Il évita soigneusement son regard.

Elle lui sourit largement avant de répondre, amusé par sa gêne.

_ Ce sont tous simplement les mêmes raisons que celles qui te poussent à me protéger.

_ Je ne t'ai pas déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça ? Pourquoi ne m'abandonnes-tu pas ?

_ Je refuse de te laisser mourir et ce quelle qu'en soit la cause.

Il esquissa un demi sourire avant de venir s'assoir à son chevet, il ne lui avouerait pas mais au fond de lui il était reconnaissant pour tout le soutient qu'elle lui apportait. Il la prit délicatement dans ces bras et la serra contre son torse, il la sentit s'y blottir. En cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle, la chaleur de Jin à ses côtés lui suffisait, elle se sentait entièrement comblée. Ils demeurèrent ainsi de longues minutes à savourer pleinement la présence de l'autre puis Xiao épuisée s'endormit, il allongea à ses cotés il rabattit les draps sur leurs deux corps.

Il lutta hardament contre la fatigue, s'interdisant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à revoir les horreurs que Devil lui montrait dans ces rêves. Il la veilla donc jusqu'au petit matin perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'adviendrait il de leur avenir ? Comment la lutte contre son père s'organiserait-elle ? Et surtout quels dangers devraient-ils affronter ?

Maintenant que son immonde père savait où il fallait frapper pour l'atteindre, les choses allait se corser, il prendrait un plaisir immense à tuer Xiaoyu sous ses yeux, il se devait d' être très prudent. Ces sentiments nouveaux envers la jeune fille l'effrayaient, il n'avait jamais ressentit ce besoin de protection qu'il avait envers elle. Il savait en tout cas qu'il tuerait les personnes qui n'avaient rien que l'idée de lui faire le moindre mal.

Au levé du soleil, la lumière qui filtrai à travers les nuages cotonneux survolant le haut du temple vint chatouiller le visage de Xiaoyu qui ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de croiser le regard de Jin.

_ hmmm bonjour fit elle en s'étirant avant de regretter son geste suite à la douleur dans ces épaules. Bien dormit ?

_ Un régal fit il les yeux au ciel exaspéré par sa bonne humeur éternelle.

_ Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler hier vu que notre conversation à pris une tournure un peu étrange mais où sommes nous ?

_ Des moines nous ont recueillis dans leur temple sans poser trop de question et nous devons nous en estimer heureux. Tu sais s'ils ne t'avaient pas trouvé tu n'aurais pas survécue. Par contre impossible de contacter Lars d'ici il va falloir prendre notre mal en patience.

_ Dans ce cas Kazuya ne pourra pas t'atteindre avant un moment non ? C'est une bonne chose dit elle dans un grand bâillement.

_ Il n'est pas l'unique danger... Il laissa sa phrase en suspend ne désirant pas alarmer la jeune fille au sujet des progrès de Devil, il changea immédiatement de sujet. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu penses pouvoir te lever ?

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux marcher mais en tout cas mon mal de crâne à bien diminué.

Elle s'écarta de lui puis posa ses pieds par terre, le contact du sol froid la fit frissonner, elle prit ensuite appui sur la tête du lit et se redressa avec difficulté. Ces jambes encore faibles tremblaient légèrement mais lui accordaient une certaine stabilité bien que sa cheville gauche était douloureuse, elle s'aida du mur et fit quelques pas sous le regard attentif de Jin.

_ Ma foi je ne pourrais pas courir un marathon mais ça devrait aller.

_ Bien, dans ce cas je vais pouvoir sortir, il faut que j'aille discuter avec les moines pour savoir où se trouve la ville la plus proche et peut être j'essayerai de m'y rendre. Ne force pas trop quand même. Sur ce, il s'en alla.

Elle claudiqua jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre et se regarda dans le miroir, son reflet l'effraya. Ces cheveux habituellement coiffés avec soin ressemblait à un champ de bataille, son cou portait toujours les marques de l'étreinte de Kazuya et la peau de ses bras était maculé de bleu. Elle fila sous la douche et s'étudia méticuleusement pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Lorsqu'elle termina, elle abandonna sa tenue de combat pour enfiler une robe traditionnelle chinoise rouge carmin que le jeune bonze qui avait prit soin d'elle avait déposé là à son honneur elle refit ensuite ses couettes avec des rubans de la même couleur.

Comme son ventre criait famine, elle décida de parcourir le temple pour trouver les cuisines, elle croisa dans les couloirs de nombreux hommes qui la saluèrent dans sa langue natale et lui indiquèrent le chemin à suivre. Elle arriva dans une vaste pièce à l'aspect convivial où siégeaient de longues tables de bois sur lesquels se restauraient plusieurs personnes, timide elle ne sut que faire.

Trois jeunes garçons à peine plus vieux qu'elle l'invitèrent à prendre place à leur cotés et lui apportèrent un plat de nouilles dont elle raffolait.

Elle échangea quelques mots avec ses hôtes et les trouvant très amicales elle engagea la conversation durant plus d'une heure. Son humeur morose de ces dernières semaines s'estompa rapidement, elle retrouva son optimisme et sa joie d'antan. Ils durent malheureusement la quitter pour s'affairer à leurs tâches quotidiennes, la laissant seule dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait à peine elle décida donc de retourner dans sa chambre pour s'affaler sur son lit. Elle se sentait soudain très seule, Panda Miharu et Hwoarang lui manquaient, mais elle rigola tout de même à l'idée de la tête que le rouquin ferait en la voyant si proche de son grand rival. Elle se reprit mentalement, elle ne devait pas se faire trop d'illusions suite à l'attitude de Jin les derniers événements les avaient peut être rapprocher mais qu'en serait-il au moment où la bataille reprendrait ?

Elle décida de chasser ces sinistres pensées en allant faire un tour à l'extérieur, elle se promena toute le reste de la journée aux alentours du temple à travers les arbres et les rochers caractéristiques de la région. Elle observa également les moines durant leur entrainements au combats, elle trouva leur arts basés sur l'observation des animaux particulièrement intéressant elle pensa apprendre quelques uns de leurs mouvements avant son départs.

Jin ne rentra qu'en fin de soirée alors que la nuit était déjà tombée et la en pyjama trouva accoudée à la fenêtre le regard perdu dans le lointain, ce comportement inhabituel de la jeune fille l'inquiéta. Il la tira de son inertie en posant une main sur son épaule, il la sentit sursauter.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien soucieuse. Tes blessures te font souffrir ?

Elle se détourna de lui et s'assit sur son lit avant de répondre avec un sourire :

_ Je pensais juste à la tournure que prendrait toute cette histoire, sinon tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Il vint s'installer auprès d'elle avant de répondre :

_ La ville la plus proche se nome Ngari elle se trouve à une trentaine de kilomètres d'ici il nous est donc impossible de la rejoindre pour le moment compte tenu de tes blessures, par contre d'ici trois jours un camion de ravitaillement devrait venir jusqu'au temple on pourrait saisir cette occasion là.

_ Tu ne peux pas tout simplement faire comme pour notre arrivée ici ?

Il sembla se tendre devant cette question.

_ Les choses ont évolué on va dire ... et puis trois jours ce n'est pas le bout du monde non ?

_ hm....

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit soucieuse, certes la perspective de passer trois jours loin de tous auprès de lui l'enchantait mais elle n'était pas tranquille elle ne savait ce qu'était advenue de ses amis après que Kazuya les ait balayés elle désirait les rejoindre au plus vite. Elle posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Jin et ferma les yeux, il entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux machinalement. Au bout d'un moment, il s'interrompit et saisit son visage dans ses mains pour étouffer un bâillement, elle se tourna vers lui.

_ Tu es fatigué ?

_ T'en fait pas. Il reprit ces caresses mais inquiète elle ne le laissa pas faire et vint se poster face à lui, elle remarqua des cernes sous ces yeux.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as ?

_ Juste des heures de sommeil à rattraper ce n'est rien.

Réprobatrice, elle baissa son regard vers son torse et fut surprise de remarquer à travers la fine chemise de toile noire qu'il portait d'étranges marques, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et en fut horrifiée.

_ Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien.

_ Je n'en suis pas si sure, j'ai l'impression qu'il se fait de plus en plus présent ! Je ne veux pas qu'il te consume !

_ Je ne le laisserais pas faire !

Pour la rassurer il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux, le rouge monta immédiatement aux joues de la jeune fille mais elle se laissa aller. Comme la veille, elle finit par s'endormir près de lui.

* * *

Bonne nouvelle pour les amateurs de Kazuya ! Il revient au prochain chapitre ....je posterai également un petit sondage au sujet d'un lemon avec lui..... mais nous verrons ....

En attendant une review ? I need review ! SVP !


	8. Détermination

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors dsl déjà pour ne pas avoir pu poster hier ... mais j'étais tellement fatigué que ce matin en me regardant dans le miroir j'ai cru voir Devil Kazuya dans ses mauvais jours, à la peau violette près ..... (je suis loin d'être aussi sexy que Devil Jin )

En parlant de Kazuya j'avais prévu de finir les chapitres 8 et 9 mais malheureusement j'ai eu du mal à boucler le 8 donc pardon, je suis désolé, mes plus plates excuses mais il va falloir attendre mercredi soir SI j'y arrive. Pour vous faire plaisir (et moi aussi mdr) j'essayerais de le faire particulièrement cruel...... Mwahahaha

Sinon toujours au sujet de notre méchant préféré que pensez-vous d'un lemon (rated M ou pas comme vous voulez ) entre lui et Anna .... J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être..... intéressant.......

Je compte en mettre un entre Jin et Xiao mais romantique ..... cela vous dérange-t-il ?

Lee et Nina je pense ne mettre que des allusions et faire un lemon rated M dans un one shot parallèle comme ce couple à du sucé qu'entre moi et ma meilleure amie apparemment...

Je vous laisse lire en vous remerciant pour toutes vos reviews qui me comblent de joie !

Bonne soirée !

**Chapitre 8: Détermination**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Xiao était seule. Elle resta un long moment sous sa couette à pester contre Jin puis décida de se lever. Après un brin de toilette elle se changea et rejoint la salle à manger, elle remarqua que ses mouvements étaient bien plus fluides et qu'elle éprouvait moins de difficultés à marcher. De plus les ecchymoses sur son corps commençaient à se résorber.

Au réfectoire on lu apprit que Jin s'entrainait avec les moines combattants à quelques pas d'ici n'ayant rien à faire elle décida de s'y rendre.

Il lui fallut plus d'un quart pour atteindre le terrain d'entrainement situé à dans le contre bas de la dénivelé montagneuse car son mal de dos la ralentissait. Elle arriva durant le combats de deux vieux moines qui malgré leur âge étaient plein de vigueur, Jin à genoux faisait partit du cercle de spectateur et ne sembla pas la remarquer. Elle s'assit au dessus de l'arène sur un rocher proéminent ne voulant pas les déranger , et observa la fin de l'affrontement des deux hommes, quand il se saluèrent, elle vit Jin et le moine qu'elle reconnaissait comme le chef des lieux se lever. Ils prirent place au centre de la place et se firent face avant de s'incliner respectueusement, ils se mirent en garde.

Le bonze début par un coup de pied sauté destiné à toucher Jin au visage mais il évita à temps, il poursuivit par des attaques rapides propre à son art et parvient à toucher son adversaire à l'épaule. Jin contre attaqua par un coup de pied retourné mais fut contré par la mains de l'homme, il continua en enchainant les coups de poing à une vitesse folle et gagna un peu de terrain poussant le moine à parer in extrémis. Jin leva sa jambe à la verticale et l'abattit sur l'épaule de son adversaire, lui rendant son coup. Ils luttèrent ainsi pendant près d'un quart d'heure sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse prendre l'avantage, le moine était un combattant hors pair et avait l'avantage de l'expérience alors que Jin cumulait plusieurs jours de fatigue. La tension entre eux était palpable car aucun des deux par fierté ne voulait s'avouer vaincu, ils ne céderaient jamais quoi qu'il leur en coute.

Après avoir tout deux encaisser un coup particulièrement violent, ils mirent une certaine distance en eux pour s'accorder un moment de répit. Le bonze porta une main à son omoplate gauche qui semblait dans un sale état et immobilisait tout son bras, Jin quand à lui tenait son cotés gauche bleui par un hématome qui commençait à se former. Les moines spectateurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer le jeune homme qui parvenait à tenir tête à leur maître, un exploit qui depuis longtemps n'avait pas était réalisé. Xiao, elle, s'inquiétait de la tournure que pourrait prendre les événements si jamais Jin se retrouvait dans ses derniers retranchement, elle craignait une catastrophe.

Le combat reprit de plus bel et redoubla d'intensité, l'un comme l'autre ils désiraient en finir. Jin ne vit pas arriver un coup de pied sur sa droite, il le prit en plein dans le tibia il en fut déstabilisé et chuta. Son adversaire saisit l'occasion de lui infliger des coups poings bas mais il en esquiva la plus part en roulant par terre pour se dégager. Le moine ne l'épargna pas alors que il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à résister, il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour se retrouver acculé contre une paroi de roche. Il sentit des gravats s'enfoncer dans la peau de son dos tandis que le vielle homme lui martelait l'abdomen et bloquait sa respiration. Mais au moment où le moine s'apprêtait à frapper en plein sternum, un courant électrique rouge parcourut le corps de Jin. Devil ayant senti son hôte en position de faiblesse saisit l'occasion pour prendre le contrôle, il manqua de couper son ennemi qui par un vif réflexe s'écarta à temps.

Sur le visage de Jin apparaissaient des marques semblables à celles déjà présentes sur son torse, et ses yeux prirent une teinte fluorescente, il libéra par l'œil dessiné sur son front un rayon d'énergie purement maléfique. Sa puissance était pharamineuse et semblait avoir considérablement augmenté, même lors de sa dernière transformation Xiao n'avait rien vu de tel. Son corps n'eut toutefois pas le temps de muter d'avantage, car les moines entonnèrent un chant de prière destiné à qui réfréner le démon. Bien évidement, une telle tentative était vaine car rien ne pouvait arrêter une chose aussi machiavélique, mais au moins cela offrait un peut de temps à Jin pour se reprendre.

_Dans ses oreilles, la sinistre mélodie aux consonances grave allait croissante et pénétrait dans son esprit où les visions d'horreur défilaient. _

_Il se revoyait suzerain d'un monde dévasté avec le corps mourant de Xiao à ses pieds qui l'implorait. Il l'acheva une nouvelle fois mais avec bien plus de cruauté, il lui ouvrit la gorge et attendit que son sang se déverse hors de ses veines alors qu'elle émettait de longues plaintes. Il se délectait de la voire endurer un tel supplice à travers l'expression de martyre gravé sur son beau visage taché de rouge. _

_A cette vision atroce son cœur se déchira. Non! Il ne pouvait l'avoir tué! Pas elle !_

_Il poussa un rugissement de colère, refusant de se laisser vaincre par cette abomination sorti des enfers. Il serait le plus fort, il l'empêcherait de répandre le mal, jamais il n'accepterait de se laisser ronger par cette immondice comme l'avait fait son père. _

_Le rire diabolique de Devil face à cette frivole résistance résonna dans sa tête comme le son d'un glas funeste qui le condamnait à périr. _

_Il se débattit rageusement, n'ayant qu'un but, anéantir cette part de Satan ! Il s'accrochait de ses maigres forces à l'idéal d'une vie sereine dépourvue de ténèbres où la lumière serait reine. Il répugnait l'idée du désespoir !_

_Peu à peu, l'éclat écarlate du feu ardente des abîmes s'amenuisa, la fournaise laissa place à une pale lueur qui s'évanouit submergée par les ombres._

Jin sombra dans les limbes du monde des rêves.

* * *

Dans son bureau situé au soixantième étage de la maison mère de la Mishima Zaibatsu, Lars poussa un long soupir. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'ils avaient rencontré Kazuya et rien ne s'était encore produit, pourtant l'homme ne manquait pas de moyen pour les abattre ce n'était donc plus qu'une question de temps. Il savait que cette fois-ci personne ne serait en mesure d'arrêter la G corp et son directeur invincible ,de plus le seul qui aurait une infime chance de s'en sortir vivant contre lui, était actuellement porté disparu. En effet, Jin et Xiao n'avaient pas montrè le moindre signe de vie, il n'était même pas sure de les revoir un jours. Lacé par cette guère inutile, il appuya son front contre l'immense baie vitrée qui offrait une vue surplombant Tokyo et passa sa main sur son visage pour effacer la fatigue. Il ne voulait pas paraître défaitiste mais ne désirait pas se voiler la face par des futiles illusions, ils auraient énormément de mal à survivre à cette bataille.

_ Lars ?

La voix douce d'Alisa qui venait d'entrer discrètement le tira de sa torpeur.

_ Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. On dirait que tous les malheurs s'acharnent sur toi, laisse moi t'aider ! Après tout je suis faite pour ça.

Il se sentit un peu rassuré par ces dires car au moins avec elle il ne serait pas seul à affronter les épreuves, peu lui importait jadis elle s'était retournée contre lui. Il avait beau être le capitaine de la Tekken Force et l'actuel directeur d'une des plus puissantes entreprises de la planète il lui arrivait de douter, et de commettre des erreurs comme lors de sa trahison envers Jin, il se sentait d'ailleurs responsable de la situation actuelle. Il ferrait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour ramener les choses dans l'ordre car tel était son devoir.

Pour lui redonner courage, Alisa posa sa main ganté sur sa joue, Lars savoura ce contact et s'y laissa aller quelque temps, puis finit par mêler ses doigts aux siens et les porta à ses lèvres. L'androïde s'amusa de son geste et rit faiblement et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Lars sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas humaine ne la repoussa pas, il appréciait les moments passés avec elle, elle était la seule à pouvoir lire au fond de lui ce qu'il ressentait.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi jouissant de leurs derniers instants de paix.

* * *

Xiao dans la peine-ombre de sa chambre, boucla les dernières lanières de son petit sac de voyage, elle vérifia n'avoir rien oublié et se prépara à partir. Avant de sortir, elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit où se tenait Jin, profondément endormit. Depuis son combat contre le moine deux jours plus tôt, il n'avait pas daigné ouvrir les yeux, il rattrapait la fatigué accumulée par ces longues nuits de veille.

Elle posa sa main sur son front et le caressa doucement, elle avait du mal à le quitter surtout après s'être habitué à sa proximité. Elle savait que désormais ils n'aurait plus beaucoup l'occasion de partager ensemble des moments de complicité avant longtemps, peut être même plus jamais. Ces derniers temps ils s' étaient énormément rapproché mais Jin gardait toujours une certaine distance entre eux, comme si l'idée de s'investir d'avantage l'effrayait. Elle ne comprenait pas quels étaient ses réels sentiments, il avait dit vouloir la protéger quitte à devoir la faire souffrir, ce qui signifiait qu'elle comptait pour lui, mais à quel point ? Il était si secret sur sa souffrance et sur son amour, que Xiao en arrivait à haïr sa fierté démesuré, elle voulait tant savoir ce qu'au fond derrière son expression froide et distante il pensait en réalité. Entre ses mains, son visage paraissait étrangement apaisé, comme si son âme était soulagé du fardeau qu'il portait lorsqu'il était éveillé. Elle l'avait rarement vu avec un aire aussi doux car la vie avait fait de lui un homme fort, mais intérieurement brisé.

L'idée de pouvoir lui apporter des jours heureux la motiva qui se résolue à le quitter bien que l'idée lui déplaise, elle devait joindre l'après midi la ville de Ngari dans pour contacter Lars et lui demander de venir les chercher, ainsi la véritable lutte contre Kazuya pourrait débuter. Malgré son corps encore meurtri, elle avait décidé de saisir l'occasion du ravitaillement du temple, peu importait si l'effort qui suivrait serait douloureux pour ses blessures loin d'être cicatrisées.

Déterminée, elle embrassa la joue de son aimé et sortie en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un dernier un dernier salut de la main sur la pas de la porte espérant rentrer avant le lendemain matin et surtout avant son réveille car en apprenant son départ il se métrait sans doute en colère.

* * *

_Sinon comme la plus part d'entre vous l'avez demandé le couple Lars X Alisa à fait son apparition..._

_Asuka X Hwoarang il faudra patienter...._

_Je compte sur vous pour que vous me donniez un avis sur Anna X Kazuya ....._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	9. Déchéance

_Coucou _

_me revoila avec un chapitre tout court mais essentiel qui voit le retour de notre bien aimé (ou détesté) Kazuya !_

_A partir du chapitre 11 (voir la fin du 10) la relation Jin X Xiaoyu devrait être bien plus aprofondit et avec de nombreux passages romantiques.... l'action sera donc un peu mise de coté mais bientôt le 7em tournois donc ça compensera... Dans mon entourage j'ai plusieurs avis comme quoi Devil était un peu pénible ....Voir soulant ... mais je trouve qu'il est au contraire essentiel ... qu'en pensez-vous ? il vous gène ?  
_

_Pour ce qui est de Kazuya X Anna je voyais pas quelque chose de romantique mais plutôt d'assez hot.... mais bon je verrais si l'envi me prend d'écrire un one-shot... _

_Merci pour vos review en tout cas !_

_Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 9 : déchéance **

La petite ville de Ngari était un endroit calme et paisible qui ne devait pas compter plus de cinq milles habitants, elle était comme une oasis en plein désert de roche. Xiao demanda au chauffeur du 4x4 qui l'avait menée jusque là de la déposer près d'une station service, elle le remercia et entra dans le petit bâtiment. Elle salua poliment le caissier et fila directement vers le téléphone à libre usage près des toilettes. Elle introduisit une partie de la monnaie que les moines lui avait offert et composa rapidement le numéro de Hwoarang qu'elle avait apprit par cœur au fils du temps.

* * *

Lars se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion de la Mishima Zaibatsu visiblement contrarié, Nina suivait ses pas impassible semblant réfléchir aux événements à venir, et derrière eux Alisa portait une grosse pile de dossiers classés confidentiels. Ils s'apprêtaient à se réunir avec les commandants de la Tekken Forces afin de mettre en place un plan pour partir à la recherche de Jin.

Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de sortir de l'ascenseur et de pénétrer dans le hall principal qu'une énorme explosion retentit à quelque mètres d'eux, sous l'énorme choc les grandes portes de verres se brisèrent répandant des milliards d'éclats tranchant dans toute la pièce saccagée. Les trois combattants secoués retrouvèrent rapidement leurs contenances et se préparèrent au combat. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, ils purent enfin voir qui serait leur adversaire bien que tous s'en doutaient. Sur le parvis de l'immeuble dans une posture provocante, se tenait un bazooka sur l'épaule Anna Williams et derrière elle, arme en main étaient posté au moins deux bataillons de soldats de la G corp sorties de gros camions blindés. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Kazuya passait à l'attaque et ne comptait épargner personne.

Nina en voyant sa sœur à qui elle vouait une haine sans commune mesure se rua sur elle en dégainant un poignard caché dans sa tenue de travail, Anna sembla s'en réjouir.

_ J'espérais tant te revoir. dit-elle sur un ton aguichant. Je te savais tombée bien bas, mais de là à rejoindre cette bande de minables, tu me désole vraiment. Je vais te montrer ma supériorité! Il est temps que nous finissions enfin notre combat !

_ La plus pathétique, entre nous deux c'est toi ! Après toutes ces années, tu n'as jamais réussi à comprendre que je suis la plus forte !

Anna énervé par cette réplique tira sur sa rivale et entama le duel. Nina dû faire un bond prodigieux pour échapper à la roquette qui se ficha dans le sol et explosa. Elle eut toutefois le temps de lancer une lame vers l'épaule de sa sœur mais elle l'arrêta.

Pendant ce temps Lars donna ordre à son armée de se déployer tandis que les hommes de la G corp investissaient les lieux en petites escouades. Leurs ennemis avaient minutieusement préparé leur assaut et n'avait rien laissé au hasard, ils s'infiltraient dans le bâtiment d'une part par les aires en créant des brèches dans différents étages ou en se posant sur le toit, et d'autre part par le sous-sol. Rapidement, la bataille fit rage dans tout l'édifice.

La haine entre les deux sœur Williams était si intense que leur duel ne laissait place à aucun temps de répit, l'une voulant absolument abattre l'autre. A l'étroit dans la pièce, elles se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur qui leur offrait une plus grande marge de liberté de mouvement, elles recommencèrent leur lutte de plus belle. La cadette qui fut promptement à cours de munition dut lâcher sa lourde arme pour se concentrer sur le corps à corps, Nina, à l'abri derrière les vestiges d'une jardinière fit de même en se départissent de ses couteaux, elle sortit de sa cachette pour lui faire face. La brune débuta l'affrontement par un coup de pied sauté vers le ventre de sa sœur qui ayant anticipée le geste esquiva. Nina, elle, attaqua avec un coup de pied vertical retourné mais Anna se baissa au bon moment puis se faufila jusqu'à l'abdomen de la blonde et lui appliqua un coup avec la paume de sa main. Elles enchainèrent ainsi les coups de vitesse et de force égale durant une vingtaine de minutes pour finir toutes deux avec bon nombres d'hématomes sur tout le corps sans qu'aucune ne puisse devancer sa rivale.

* * *

Au même instant, Hwoarang qui combattait avec une troupe de petit effectif au sous-sol dans le but de réduire le flot des assaillants qui pénétraient dans l'entreprise reçu l'ordre d'aller prêter main forte à la division en charge du toit car ils semblaient être en position de faiblesse et requérait un excellent combattant pour agir vite et bien. Alisa avec ses tronçonneuses à la place des bras, le remplaça et entreprit de faire un véritable carnage dans les groupes d'ennemies qui arrivaient en masse. En quelques instants, les lieux prirent une effroyable teinte rouge et ressemblaient plus à une boucherie qu'a un parking sous terrain, le nombre de soldats de la G corp avait considérablement diminué.

Lorsque le roux arriva à destination, la plupart des hommes de la Tekken Forces gisaient au sol, beaucoup d'entre eux semblaient sérieusement blessés voir morts, peu restaient assez valide pour offrir une résistance valable contre leurs adversaires. Les responsables d'un tel exploit n'étaient autre que Miguel Caballero et Eddy Gordo qui dos à dos affrontaient l'escouade venu avec le coréen. Leurs forces assemblées était remarquable, ils n'offraient aucune ouverture dont aurait pu profiter leurs assaillants, ils paraissaient invincibles. Hwoarang se réjouit de les voir ensemble, il allait enfin pouvoir affronter des personnes à sa taille, il en avait plus que marre des minables qu'il avait écrasé avec une facilité déconcertant alors qu'ils étaient censé faire partit de l'élite de l'armée.

Miguel fut le premier à le remarquer et stoppa ses mouvements, il lui demanda dans un japonais emplit d'accent espagnol :

_ Où est Kazama ? Nous avons pas mal de chose à régler tous les deux ! Je dois me venger du mal qu'il a fait à ma sœur !

Le coréen fut piqué par cette question, le fait que tout le monde en ait après son rival et l'ignorait totalement avait le don de l'irriter au plus haut point, lui aussi était un guerrier et désirait que l'on reconnaisse sa valeur.

_ Il me semble que toi non plus tu ne le porte pas dans ton cœur ! Tu dois nous aider ! Surenchérit le Brésilien. Kazama est le mal incarné !

Le roux sembla encore plus énervé.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour le vaincre et surtout pas d'une manière aussi lâche qu'en l'attaquant en surnombre ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous à fait et je m'en fou complètement mais en tout cas, les larbins de ce conard de Kazuya devront d'abord me battre pour espérer obtenir quoi que ce soit. De plus si je veux pouvoir un jour écraser cette merde de Devil il va falloir que je m'entraîne et vous m'offrez une merveilleuse opportunité! Voyons voir ce que vous valez réellement!

Sans en dire plus Hwoarang débuta les hostilités. Au premier coup de pied dans la tête à l'hispanique qui le sous-estimant ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il frappe aussi vite et aussi fort, il sembla retrouver son enthousiasme et sa bonne humeur.

* * *

Lars de son côté menait tant bien que mal la résistance qui avait énormément de mal à tenir contre leurs adversaires qui plus nombreux semblait prendre l'avantage. En temps que capitaine, il n'hésitait pas aller au devant du danger et à salir ses propres mains en abattant le plus d'hommes possibles. Il ne devait surtout pas faillir et s'assurer que la Mishima Zaibatsu reste sous sa direction pour éviter une catastrophe qui aurait des conséquences sur la planète toute entière. Accroupi derrière le guichet d'accueil qui le couvrait des balles, il tentait à lui seul de repousser une cohorte d'une dizaine de soldats. Mais alors qu'il rechargeait son arme il se sentit tiré par le col, trop concentré dans sa tache il n'avait pas vue arriver dans son dos Bruce Irvin qui le maintenait fermement.

_ C'est lui que vous cherchiez patron ? Demanda-t-il

Il ne put toutefois entendre la réponse car déjà Lars lui colla son coude dans le sternum et lui bloqua la respiration, le capitaine se retourna pour voir à qui l'américain s'adressait mais il redoutait fortement la réponse. Kazuya vêtu d'un costume blanc les bras croisé sur son torse admirait les exploits de son armée apparemment satisfait bien qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à se mêler aux affrontements. Son visage afficha un rictus diabolique quand il croisa le regard dur de Lars.

_ A ce que je peux en juger mon fils et sa dulcinée, ou ce qu'il en reste, ne sont pas ici, quel dommage ! dit-il faussement attristé. Moi qui pensais faire d'une pierre deux coups, je suis un peu déçu, je vais devoir me contenter de tous vous tuer et de reprendre la société, je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir m'amuser cette fois-ci.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Le ton de Lars sonna inflexible et déterminé.

_ Mon pauvre ! J'avais ouï dire que ton intelligence était supérieur à la moyenne mais apparemment tu es aussi stupide que les autres sinon tu aurais comprit que toutes tes actions seraient vaines, tu ne peux pas me battre, personne ne le peut. Il l'acheva sa phrase par un rire machiavélique aux consonances métalliques, les yeux étincelant d'une lueur rouge.

D'un simple regard, il projeta le capitaine à une dizaine de mètres plus loin contre un mur de béton qui s'enfonça sous le choc, il tenta de se relever mais la pression maléfique qui émanait de l'esprit de Kazuya l'entravait et le maintenait au sol. Le démon s'approcha de lui à pas lents tel un cruel prédateur qui s'apprêtait à torturer lentement et douloureusement sa proie avant de la mettre mort. Il savourait l'expression farouche du capitaine qui malgré son évidente infériorité refusait de s'avouer vaincu, cette ténacité l'amusait grandement car ainsi il pourrait faire durer le supplice plus longtemps. Il leva le bras et raidi sa main, puis frappa en direction de la carotide de Lars qui bougea au dernier moment et ne put entièrement esquiver le coup, il porta immédiatement sa main à la plaie ouverte pour minimiser l'hémorragie.

La situation s'avérait critique, la Mishima Zaibatsu était désormais dominé par Kazuya et ses sous-fifres, il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire possible, seulement la mort. Mais alors que tout semblait perdu, deux nouveaux hélicoptères de combat firent leur apparition dans la cours, perturbant le duel des Williams. Avant même qu'ils se soient posés, un homme aux cheveux gris portant un costume noir sauta à terre, il pénétra dans le hall avec un sourire charmeur sur son visage rayonnant de joie.

- Excellent ! Je vois que la réunion de famille à déjà commencé !

* * *

_Voilou la suite dés que je peux mais je vais faire de mon mieu pour qu'elle arrive avant lundi soir ! Cette semaine va être plutôt light pour moi donc j'espère pouvoir écrire de nombreux chapitres_

_désolé si je ne respecte pas mes delais mais il y a toujours quelque chose pour tout casser vraiment je m'en excuse._

_Merci de me suivre en tout cas _


	10. Regroupement

_Coucou !_

_tout d'abord merci pour vos review !(même si leur nombre diminue de plus en plus ) _

_ merci en particulier à Sora, Yoite, Patoun sinon je serais déjà désespéré à broyer du noir..._

_pour ta question Yoite pourquoi Eddy est avec Kazuya ? Alors en faite au départ j'ai eu du mal à choisir quels personnage mettre du coté des méchants et comme il était favorisé avec l'histoire de son grand-père ... et après en faisant son mode histoire sa m'est venu comme ça... Je me suis permis de faire ça car son rôle n'est pas vraiment important... il apparaitra peut être au tournoi ..._

_Sinon, je sais le titre de ce chapitre est vraiment pas super mais j'avais pas l'inspiration mdr _

_à partir d'ici l'action fait place à l'évolution de la relation en Jin et Xiao ! il reste une partie sur la mise en place du tournoi mais bon ... à oui Kazuya sera donc un peu mit à l'écart désolé pour les amateurs !_

_Je vous laisse lire tranquille bonne soirée. _

**Chapitre 10 : Regroupement **

Hwoarang venait de mettre une certaine distance entre Miguel Eddy et lui, son souffle haletant démontrait à quel point il avait du mal à suivre ce redoutable affrontement. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir voulu les combattre ensemble car ils s'avéraient encore plus forts qu'ils ne l'avaient paru. Le roux ne savait plus quelle stratégie adopter mais une chose était sure, il n'abandonnerait jamais. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre le combat mais à l' instant où il allait décrocher un coup de pied dans la mâchoire du brésilien, le souffle des palmes d'un hélicoptère le figea de surprise. Il fut stupéfait de voir une trentaine d'hommes vêtus de l'uniforme de la Violet Système sauter de l'appareil et venir former un mur entre lui et ses deux adversaires avant de passer à l'attaque. Cette diversion fut idéal pour le coréen car à cet instant même son téléphone sonna, pensant à un nouvel ordre de Lars il décrocha immédiatement.

_ Hwoarang ? Fit une voix féminine dans le haut parleur.

Le jeune homme reconnu instantanément Xiao qui paraissait véritablement soulagée d'être parvenue à le joindre. Il fut saisit d'une joie immense en réalisant que son amie avait survécu à l'attaque de Kazuya quelques jours plus tôt.

_ Xiao ! Comment vas-tu ? Dit moi immédiatement où tu es ! Jin est avec toi ? Il la mitrailla de question, voulant en savoir le plus possible en un minimum de temps.

La chinoise exposa rapidement sa situation puis le supplia de venir le chercher.

_ Tu sais, c'est la panique ici, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse rester à Tokyo alors que Kazuya détient toute la ville. De toute manière il serait bien trop dangereux pour Jin ou pour toi de revenir ici, il va falloir trouver une autre solution car nous sommes en train de perdre le contrôle de l'entreprise. Je te contacte dès que les choses évoluent. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et coupa net la communication.

Il détestait quitter le champ de bataille durant les hostilités mais avec une telle information il y fut contraint, car la vie de Jin et de Xiao était plus importante que toutes autres choses bien qu'il haïssait l'homme de tout son être. Il se dirigea donc vers l'ascenseur, laissant Eddy et Miguel à Violet système et entama la descente vers le hall.

* * *

Lee semblait énormément amusée par la tournure dramatique qu'avaient pris les événements. Il était ravi de se retrouver de nouveau face à son frère adoptif qui se moquait éperdument de sa venue concentré sur Lars qui limitait comme il pouvait le saignement de sa blessure.

_ A ce que je peux en déduire j'arrive pile à temps !

Les membres de Violet Système pénétraient en petits groupes dans le bâtiment pour venir en soutient à la Tekken Force qui en avait grandement besoin. Ceci agaça Kazuya qui daigna enfin tourner les yeux vers Lee.

_ Même avec ton aide vous ne parviendrez jamais à me tenir tête, vous est pitoyable. Dans le meilleur des cas, si vous réussissez à défaire mon armée il vous faudra m'affronter et aucun de vous est en mesure de me vaincre. Sa voix résonna comme inéluctable.

Lee ne parut en rien effrayé et lui offrit un large sourire.

_ Mais je n'ai pas l'intention te combattre ! Je ne vais pas me salir les mains alors que d'autre sont mieux placé pour ça !

Lars ne comprenait absolument pas quel était le rôle de Lee dans cette bataille s'il ne comptait pas renverser Kazuya alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Jin était porté disparu.

_ Tu penses à mon très cher fils ? Il est désormais bien plus faible que moi et je me ferais une joie de l'écraser une bonne fois pour toute.

Lee ne répondit pas et se contenta d'émettre un faible rire. Lars profita de ce moment de répit pour se relever et rappeler auprès de lui Alisa. Le dirigeant de Violet Système ordonna à ses hommes de mettre Kazuya en joue et instantanément les soldats de la G corp l'entourèrent pour le protéger bien que cela soit inutile au vue de la résistance du corps de leur patron. Lee leur entonna de faire feu et profita de la confusion qui régnait pour tirer Lars vers l'extérieur où ses hélicoptères attendaient moteurs en marches, Alisa suivit. Les sœurs Williams venait d'interrompre leur combat pour rejoindre leurs camps respectifs, Nina monta aux côtés de Lee et Anna vient se poster devant Kazuya ayant la ferme intention de le défendre contre les tires ennemies. Les membres de Violet Système les couvrirent le groupe en rejoignant le second appareil, au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à décoller, Lars les retins.

_ Hwoarang n'est pas avec nous !

_ On n'a pas le temps là ! Lee ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir compromettre leur chances de survit pour une seule personne.

_ Si tu veux pouvoir battre Kazuya on aura besoin de lui !

Lee s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Alisa ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle bondit au dehors et fonça en direction du bâtiment et de l'ascenseur, dont les portes s'ouvraient, elle saisit brutalement le rouquin qui confus ne comprenait pas grand chose et le tira vers l'engin déjà élevé de plusieurs mètres le remontant avec elle. Plié en deux, les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle Hwoarang prit la parole.

_ Je sais où se trouve Jin !

Tous parurent stupéfaits et l'encouragèrent à parler tandis que le troisième hélicoptère allié se postait à leurs côtés.

_ Il est avec Xiao au Sud-ouest de la Chine dans un temple bouddhiste.

Lars et Lee échangèrent un regard entendu puis l'argenté prit la parole.

_ La meilleure chose à faire pour le moment est de les rejoindre et d'élaborer un plan. Ce dont je suis sur, c'est qu'il nous est impossible d'aller dans une de mes bases car maintenant que Kazuya sait que je suis votre allié il les fera tout pour les éliminer. De plus, il faudra du temps aux membres de la Tekken Forces, qui te sont restés fidèles (il regarda Lars), pour nous contacter. Il nous faut donc prendre notre mal en patience en attendant l'annonce du prochain tournoi pour pouvoir approcher Kazuya.

Lars approuva et alla s'assoir près d'Alisa tandis que son demi-frère envoyait les deux autres engins vers une destination inconnue. L'androïde pansa sa plaie de façon précaire en attendant d'arriver au temple.

* * *

Jin faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre et paraissait particulièrement énervé. Il venait tout juste de se réveiller quand un moine lui avait apprit que Xiao était partit ce matin pour la ville sans tenir compte de ses blessures et des dangers auxquels elle s'exposait, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu l'accompagner. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elle, il espérait vraiment que rien ne lui soit arrivée, il savait qu'elle pouvait se défendre toute seule mais avec son corps dans un tel état il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi.

Il se détestait pour avoir une nouvelle fois faillit contre Devil, sa faiblesse le dégoutait. Il avait peut être réussi à l'arrêter après une lutte acharné mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir réitérer un tel exploit, et l'idée de ne pas être maître de son propre corps le répugnait. Il se remémora alors l'image de Xiao à ses pieds aux portes de la mort qu'il s'était amusé à torturer, une vague de pure rage l'envahit. Il se jura d'anéantir le démon avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire le moindre mal, il la protégerait quel qu'en soit le prix. Elle n'avait pas le droit de souffrir et surtout pas à cause de lui.

Il tenta de retrouver son calme pour le salut de tous, mais il y parvint difficilement, car il revoyait sans cesse les mêmes atrocités. Il alla s'accouder à la fenêtre et regarda le soleil se coucher derrière les montagnes inondant le ciel de reflets dorés. Il remarqua dans le contre bas une voiture noir s'éloigner du temple dans un nuage de poussière, il poussa un long soupir lacé déduisant que Xiao venait de rentrer.

En arrivant, la première chose que fit la jeune fille fut de se renseigner sur l'état de Jin, elle fut enchantée lorsque le moine qu'elle interrogeait, lui annonça qu'il l'attendait. Elle entra dans la pièce et le salua gaiment, elle n'obtient en retour qu'un faible murmure distant.

_ Tu as réussis à joindre quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il impassible, ne désirant rien laisser paraître de ses inquiétudes et de ses sentiments.

Elle lui fit part des événements qui s'étaient produits à la Mishima Zaibatsu et de l'arrivée imminente de leurs amis, elle le vit grimacer quand elle prononça le prénom de Hwoarang mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle alla ensuite parler avec le chef du temple pour lui parler de la situation, l'homme accepta de les recevoir ravie de pouvoir participer à la lutte contre Kazuya. Elle lui en fut très reconnaissante et le remercia longuement en s'excusant pour le dérangement. Elle était euphorique à l'idée prolonger les quelques jours de paix qui lui restait à passer auprès de son bien aimé qu'elle partit retrouver immédiatement.

Elle le trouva allongé sur le lit, les yeux mi-clos une main derrière la tête, il semblait ailleurs, elle s'assit à son chevet.

_ Jin ? Demanda-elle de peur de le déranger, il posa son regard sur elle. Tout va bien ?

_ Je me sens juste ... vidé et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. J'ai pourtant passé trois jours à dormir.

Elle passa sa main sur son visage soucieuse pour sa santé, il la laissa faire. Il finit par passer un bras dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui désirant sentir sa présence à ses côtés, elle cala sa tête contre son épaule et l'enlaça doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à la frontière du monde des rêves sans vraiment s'y abandonner totalement. Dans la soirée, le bruit du moteur d'un hélicoptère vint les tirer de leur quiétude, ils durent se séparer à regret pour aller rejoindre les nouveaux arrivants.

Lorsque l'appareil se posa le premier à sortir fut, au grand damne de Jin, Hwoarang qui se précipita dans les bras de Xiao qui l'attendait avec impatience. Elle fut infiniment soulagé de le voir en pleine forme mais du s'écarter de lui car son étreinte était douloureuse pour son corps meurtri. Hwoarang sembla le remarquer et recula pour l'observer, il vit avec horreur les nombreux bandages qui l'entouraient. Il se tourna vers Jin qui observait la scène de loin adossé à un arbre, et l'interpella furieux :

_ Pourquoi est-elle dans un tel état ? Tu n'étais pas sensés la protéger ?

Xiao en voyant le regard meurtrier que Jin lui adressa sentit que la situation n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer, elle tenta de s'interposer entre eux mais Hwoarang ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ J'espère pour toi que tu ne lui as pas fait le moindre mal parce que sinon je te jure que je j'explose et j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois le seul à pouvoir tuer Kazuya.

Jin en l'entendant insinuer qu'il serait capable de la blesser ne put retenir sa colère et vint faire face à Hwoarang prêt à lui faire payer son impertinence, en fut enchanté et se mit en garde. Ils s'apprêtaient à ouvrir les hostilités quand Lars, qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir arriver, se posta entre eux.

_ Ravi de te revoir Jin dit le capitaine. Hwoarang, je te pris de cesser immédiatement car je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais en t'en prenant à Jin c'est Xiaoyu que tu fais souffrir. Je suggère maintenant que tout le monde retrouve son calme et que nous allions traiter avec nos hôtes sur la question de l'hébergement. Une fois les choses réglées nous irons tous (il regarda Hwoarang avec insistance) prendre un peu de repos car cette journées nous a épuisé. Nous parlerons demain matin plus sereinement des événements à suivre. Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers l'entrée du le temple où un moine attendait en entraînant le roux à sa suite.

Nina, Lee, Alissa les accompagnèrent laissant Jin et Xiao en tête à tête. Comme il semblait toujours en énervé la jeune fille attendit qu'il prenne de lui même la parole.

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi proche de lui. Dit-il sur un ton réprobateur.

_ C'est une longue histoire et je ne suis pas sure qu'elle te plaise. Dit-elle dans un bâillement. Il est tard, et si on allait se coucher ?

Pour toute réponse il soupira, il n'appréciait pas du tout leur amitié mais ne désirait pas s'étendre là-dessus ce soir. Il monta donc avec elle dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, et après un brin de toilette enfila des vêtements légers pour la nuit et s'allongea dans le lit. Elle fit de même et le rejoint quelques instants plus tard en se blottissant contre lui.

* * *

Un commentaire ? SVP ! (la suite avant mercredi soir normalement mais pas sur )


	11. Abandon

_Coucou !_

_Tout d'abord merci pour les commentaires ! _

_Alors pour ce chapitre, j'ai été vraiment surprise par la tournure qu'il à pris, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ..._  
_Je tiens à préciser que Hwoarang agit comme son frère !_  
_Je suis contente car cela va me donner des bonnes bases pour la suite !_

_J'aimerai beaucoup votre avis._

_Bonne soirée _

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Abandon**

Ce matin là dans le réfectoire du temple, la tension était palpable, Xiao redoutait grandement une effusion de sang. Elle était assise près d'Alisa à la table centrale, face à Jin qui se retenait péniblement d'aller frapper Hwoarang, il n'avait pas encore digéré ces propos de la veille. Le roux lui, siégeait un peu plus loin près de Lars qui le surveillait étroitement et semblait lui aussi plus que volontaire à l'idée de régler ses comptes avec son rival. Ils ne cessaient de se toiser et de se menacer du regard et la chinoise prises entre deux feux n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot et se contentait de fixer son bol de lait.

Elle se demandait comment les choses avaient bien put prendre une telle tournure. Elle savait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment apprécié mais de là à vouloir s'entre tuer, ça en devenait exagéré. Cette aversion qu'ils se portaient mutuellement l'attristait énormément car ils lui étaient tous deux très précieux. Depuis fort longtemps, elle s'était désespérément éprise de Jin, il était ce qu'elle avait de plus chère et cela ne changerait jamais. Il lui avait néanmoins fait du mal et elle avait donc du trouver un refuge qui fut Hwoarang. Au fils des mois, il était devenu l'égale d'un frère pour elle, il avait été son confident et son épaule pour pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à choisir entre eux, elle savait que son cœur appartenait à Jin mais se séparer de son ami la ferait souffrir.

Lars mit fin à son débat intérieur lorsque les membres de leur groupe achevèrent leur petits déjeuner et furent prêts à l'écoute, il les fit se réunir autour de lui. Lee se leva pour leur parler :

_ Je viens d'apprendre que Kazuya à annoncé l'ouverture du King of Iron Fist Tournament 7, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est dans le but de nous éliminer. Dit-il joyeusement. Je suppose que vous désirez tous y participer ?

L'assemblé acquiesça, et Jin prit la parole en s'adressant à Lee.

_ Avant tout pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ? Je ne tiens pas à recevoir ton aide si c'est pour que tu me trahisses et prennes le contrôle de l'entreprise à l'instant même où nous aurions le dos tourné.

_ Loin de moi cette idée ! Rétorqua l'accusée avec un air innocent. Ce que je veux c'est écraser Kazuya et la meilleur façon d'y parvenir et de me joindre à vous, je vous fournirai tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. ! Je ne vous demande en échange que l'humble accès aux recherches de Mishima Zaibatsu en matière de robotique et la possibilité de développer mes combots.

_ C'est facile ça, compter sur les autre ! Hwoarang venait de répondre à Lee mais sa phrase était en réalité destinée à Jin qu'il regarda avec haine. Ce dernier contint sa colère avec difficulté.

Lars reprit en essayant de calmer les esprits.

_ Je te remercie pour ton soutient, nous parlerons plus tard de tes conditions. Pour en revenir au sujet principal, il est inutile de nous bercer d'illusion, nous sommes totalement incapables de vaincre ou même d'approcher Kazuya. Sa force est démentielle ! Il est complètement différents de Devil Kazuya que Jin n'avait aucune difficulté à battre, maintenant il pourrait à lui seul défaire une armée entière. De plus maintenant qu'il possède la Mishima Zaibatsu et la G corp il détient le monde entier !

_ Ce n'est pas tout, déclara Nina sur un ton grave. Il semblerait que les gouvernements des pays les plus puissants se soit allier à lui car ils le voient comme un espoir de paix après la tempête que Jin à instauré ces six derniers mois.

_ En bref, on est vraiment dans la merde. Le coréen venait de résumer à sa façon la situation.

Il y eut un moment de silence où tous semblèrent réfléchir puis Jin déclara :

_ Je peux le combattre ! Il n'est pas le seul à avoir gagné en puissance ces derniers temps, je pense pouvoir être en mesure de le tuer.

A ces mots, Xiao parut effrayé car elle ne savait que trop bien ce que cela impliquait. Elle voulut l'arrêter mais Lars s'en chargea.

_ C'est hors de question ! Il faudrait que tu laisses toute la puissance de Devil t'envahir pour ça ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais de plus en plus de mal à te maitriser sous ta forme humaine, alors qu'en sera-t-il quand tu l'aura un temps soit peu libéré ? Il te consumera jusqu'à t'en faire perdre la raison et qui sait ce qu'il adviendra ? Il pourrait à lui seul détruire la planète. Tu ne parviendras jamais à le battre tout en devant te concentrer pour rester lucide et même si par miracle tu réussissais tu en mourrais. Je ne te laisserai plus faire !

_ Je suis conscient de ce que je risque. Il paraissait déterminé. Mettre fin à la ligné des Mishima c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Xiao se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour retenir ses pleures, elle ne voulait pas faillir devant les autres mais les paroles de Jin venaient d'agir comme un poignard dans son cœur. Elle n'avait donc aucune importance pour lui ?

_ Il y a peut être une autre solution. La réplique de Nina surprit les surprit tous, ils la dévisagèrent. Kazuya à puisé sa force dans le mal qu'avait aspiré Azazel il me semble. Il nous suffirait juste de récupérer l'orbe de nous en servir contre lui et Jin puis de le détruire pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

_ Pour ça il faudrait que Jin puisse tenir tête à Kazuya et les purifie tout les deux, or je doute que les deux démons soit d'accord et qu'ils se laissent faire, rétorqua Lars. De plus il ne maitrise pas suffisamment Devil pour user uniquement de ses pouvoirs.

_ La première chose à faire quelque soit l'issue que nous choisirons est donc de reprendre en notre possession le cristal d'Azazel reprit Nina. Malheureusement nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut se trouver.

_ Moi je le sais dit timidement Xiao attirant la curiosité des autres. Au moment où Kazuya m'a torturé (elle vit Hwoarang serrer les poings), j'ai pu remarquer une étrange lueur qui émanait de sa poitrine, je pense qu'il a dut fusionner avec.

_ Cela expliquerait tout murmura Lars pour lui même.

_ Il faudrait donc que Jin lui arrache la sphère de la poitrine pour que tout le mal en lui disparaisse, en le touchant les deux Devil devrait eux aussi être absorbé et le monde purifié. Lee venait de conclure.

_ C'est très risqué reprit Lars. Tout dépendra de toi Jin.

Il ne répondit pas perdu dans ses réflexions.

_ Il nous faut profiter du tournoi pour offrir une chance à Jin dit Nina. Nous devrons éliminer un maximum de ses alliés pour que lors de final il puisse avoir toutes les chances de son cote.

Le concerné se contenta d' hocher la tête en signe de consentement.

_ Il ne te reste plus qu'a maîtriser Devil avant le début du tournois, tu as donc environs deux semaines. Termina Lars.

Le débat clos, tous partirent vaquer à leur propres occupation, Lars et Alisa se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entrainement que leur avait indiqué les moines plus-tôt dans la mâtiné alors que Lee suivit Nina dans les escaliers pour monter aux étages où étaient leur chambres respectives. Voyant Jin disparaître dans les couloirs du temple, Xiao prit la direction opposé et se dirigea vers les montagnes désirant être seule.

Elle marcha aussi longtemps que son faible corps put l'endurer, elle ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où sa cheville blessé ne supporta plus son poids et la fit choir aux milieux d'un chemin caillouteux. Elle se laissa alors aller aux flux d'émotions en elle, elle fut surprise de remarquer que le sentiment le plus fort de tous était la colère. Comment pouvait-il se jouer d'elle ainsi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas repoussé dès le départ ? Il l'avait laissée espérer, pour mieux la faire souffrir ? Elle lui en voulait terriblement.

Elle resta durant un long moment allongée sur un large rocher qu'elle avait péniblement réussit à rejoindre et se prit à savourer cette isolement, trop déçue par le contacte humain. Tout en observant le ciel, elle se fit mélancolie et se remémora son passée, peut être avait elle commit une erreur en s'introduisant dans le bateau Heihachi ? Elle avait bien grandit depuis ce temps là.

Le problème se posa quand le sombre manteau de la nuit s'étendit autour d'elle, elle était incapable de marcher jusqu'au temple avec un membre dans cet état. En effet, un gros hématome s'était développé sur sa cheville encore plus gonflée qu'avant. Ne voulant pas se laisser abattre elle tenta de positiver, quelqu'un viendrait sans doute la chercher en s'apercevant de son absence prolongé. Elle pensa avec amertume que ce ne serait surement pas Jin.

Une heure plus tard, un froid terrible s'était installé, tout son corps grelotait pour se réchauffer, son inquiétude grandissait. Elle désirait de tout son cœur que dans son égoïsme Jin ait une petite pensée pour elle et vienne la secourir. La jeune fille luttait contre le sommeil, elle était épuisée par sa marche et par l'heure tardive qu'il était mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas s'endormir, car cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux. La lune qui dominait le ciel était son unique source de lumière, elle n'avait plus aucun repère, elle était complètement perdue, la panique commençait à la saisir.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, un bruit de pas précipité la tira de sa somnolence, au début elle ne sut que faire ne sachant pas si cela était signe de danger ou non, mais le désespoir prit le dessus sur la prudence et elle se mit à crier aussi fort qu'elle put en quête de secours. Son soulagement fut infinie lorsqu'elle reconnu Hwoarang, elle l'étreignit de toute ses forces comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien avec elle dans ce monde de solitude et se laissa aller contre lui, le flot de ses larmes paraissait intarissable. Durant quelques instants, Il la rassura en lui murmurant de doux mots puis la souleva délicatement pour la ramener au temple, elle nicha sa tête dans son cou toujours en pleure, elle lui était immensément reconnaissante.

* * *

Voilou... Un commentaire ? Pour ce qui est de la suite je vais tout faire pour la poster demain soir sinon ce sera jeudi !  
merci d'avoir lu


	12. Cruauté

_Coucou_

_... alors la je sais pas trop quoi vous dire ... tout d'abord merci pour vos review !_

_après... en ce qui concerne ce chapitre ... je sais pas du tout comment j'en suis arrivé là ... j'avais prévus que les choses tournent mal ... mais vraiment pas à ce point ... _

_Je me trouve un peu trop cruelle avec la pauvre Xiao ... mais j'ai su m'arrêter à temps on va dire ... je suis désolé pour ce tournant un peu dramatique mais c'était essentiel pour que Jin se rend compte à quel point il tient à elle ... je pense qu'après tout ça ... le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup plus tendre..._

_En espérant que cela vous plaise ..._

_Bonne soirée_

**Chapitre 12 : Cruauté**

Les yeux de Xiao étaient encore gonflés par les larmes lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans les bras de Hwoarang trois heures seulement après s'y être endormie. Le rouquin en la sentant bouger s'éveilla également et prit de ses nouvelles d'une voix ensommeillée:

_ Tu vas mieux ? Il paraissait inquiet.

_ Grâce à toi oui murmura-t-elle. Désolée de t'avoir ennuyé, j'ai été stupide. Embarrassée, elle tenta d'éviter son regard.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit de nombreuses fois ces derniers mois, tu ne me dérangeras jamais ! Il venait de prendre son visage dans ses mains pour la contraindre à lui faire face. Elle lui retourna un faible sourire de remerciement puis se recoucha près de lui.

En la voyant ainsi, Hwoarang eut la profonde envie de tuer Jin après l'avoir fait longuement agoniser. Il ne pouvait accepter de savoir celle qu'il considérait comme sa petit sœur souffrir à cause de cet homme qu'il détestait. C'en était trop ! Il lui infligeait une véritable torture et elle se contentait de s'y résigner, il ne le laisserait plus faire !

_ Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? Demanda timidement Xiao.

_ Hier soir, Alisa ne t'ayant pas vue au dîner s'est inquiétée, elle s'est renseignée et un moine lui à alors dit qu'il t'avait vue te diriger vers les montagnes dans la matinée. Comme ce conard de Jin était lui aussi sortit, nous pensions qu'il t'avait rejoint et nous ne nous sommes pas plus alarmés, mais vers minuit, cet abruti c'est ramené tout seul, c'est là que j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je lui ai demandé s'il t'avait croisé et il m'a simplement répondu que non, je suis donc immédiatement mit à ta recherche. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

_ Je voulais être seule un moment, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Son ton était évasif.

Le roux ne répondit pas, instaurant le silence, il s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand l'estomac de la jeune fille émit un grondement sourd ce qui le fit rire légèrement. Xiao avait cruellement faim, son dernier repas qui remontait au matin précédent était depuis bien longtemps digéré. Ils furent donc contraints de se lever afin d'aller se restaurer. Avant de sortir, la jeune fille prit le temps de se doucher dans la salle de bain de Hwoarang. Elle du néanmoins remettre les vêtements qu'elle portait la veille pour ne pas avoir à rentrer dans sa chambre et courir le risque de croiser Jin.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné dans le calme, la grande salle étant vide à une heure si matinale. Les deux amis discutaient gaiement attablés autour de leurs bols, retrouvant leur enthousiasme et leur bonne humeur habituelle. Ils apprécièrent énormément ce moment passé ensemble car ils n'avaient plus eu de telles occasions depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, ils décidèrent de passer le reste de la journée tranquillement sur les rives du petit fleuve qui ruisselait à quelques centaines de mètres du temple et rejoignait la ville de Ngari.

La cheville de Xiao la faisant encore souffrir, elle passa son bras autour de la taille de Hwoarang et prit appui sur lui pour marcher. Ils venaient tout juste d'atteindre le parvis du bâtiment que le coréen se stoppa net, les traits figés dans un rictus furieux. La jeune fille mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle finit par apercevoir à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, Jin apparemment fou de colère qui toisait Hwoarang avec agressivité, par réflexe elle s'écarta de lui.

_ Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais avec lui ? Jin venait de s'adresser à Xiao dégouté de les voir si proches.

_ Il me semble qu'il est un peu tard pour t'inquiéter de la vie qu'elle mène ! Le ton de Hwoarang était acide et accusateur. Tu devrais faire comme hier soir, où comme toutes les autres fois où elle a eu besoin de ton aide ! Ignore-la !

_ Tu ne sais rien de toute cette histoire ! Vociféra Jin.

_ Et je m'en fous complètement ! Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu n'as jamais était capable de lui apporter autre chose que la souffrance ! Regarde-la ! Regarde toutes ces blessures ! Elle a tout donné pour toi que lui as-tu rendu en retour ?

Jin était littéralement hors de lui, tout son être fulminait. Xiao se sentit gênée que Hwoarang expose ses sentiments les plus profonds devant lui, surtout avec le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout passer pour la victime alors que s'était-elle qui avait fait le choix de vivre ainsi. Le roux ne laissa pas le temps à son rival de se défendre :

_ Tu n'as même pas idée des saloperies que tu lui as fait vivre ! Tu aurais du la voir quand on lui a annoncé ta soit disant mort, elle était dévastée, comme vide ! Si elle à passer des nuits entières à pleurer, si Kazuya a faillit la tuer c'est entièrement de ta faute !

Jin entra dans une rage démentielle aveuglé par la haine, il ressentit le besoin de faire mal à Hwoarang, de lui faire payer ses propos. Soudainement, une douleur intense parcourut son corps, la peau de son dos se déchira pour laisser place à deux ailles noires tandis que des cornes poussaient sur son front. Devil venait de profiter de la rancœur de son hôte, pour prendre possession de lui sans lui laisser la possibilité de résister. Hwoarang saisit l'occasion d'affronter le démon en combat singulier qu'il attendait depuis la fin du le cinquième tournois et se précipita sur lui. Devil bloqua son coup de pied d'une seule main et lui infligea un coup de poing avec sa force titanesque de l'autre. Le rouquin, au sol, tenta de se relever péniblement, mais déjà son adversaire s'avança vers lui pour lui infliger le coup de grâce. Au moment où le monstre abattit son poing, une ombre passa devant les yeux de Hwoarang, et encaissa le coup à sa place.

Xiao qui venait de se poster entre eux fut littéralement balayer et se retrouva face contre terre une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Devil se retourna lentement vers elle, alors qu'un sourire machiavélique se dessinait sur ses lèvres exprimant un pur sadisme. La jeune fille fut totalement pétrifiée par la terreur. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, telle une promesse de supplice et mort. Il se délectait de la voir aussi vulnérable. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le corps de la chinoise, par instinct de survit, tenta de fuir mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle, et se saisit de cheville blessé. Il prit un malin plaisir à broyer lentement ses os, tandis qu'elle émettait un hurlement suraigu.

_Jin se trouvait à nouveau dans un monde de désolation, au cœur de la fournaise des enfers. Un rire diabolique raisonnait dans sa tête et embrumait ses pensées, il sentait ses griffes serrer une douce peau, mais n'en était pas réellement conscient, il était trop obnubilé par la colère pour comprendre l'erreur qu'il commettait._

Devil la lâcha et vint se poster au-dessus d'elle, près de son visage. Elle pouvait clairement distinguer dans ses iris ambrés un éclat de cruauté et de perfidie, ses crocs mis à nus paraissaient assoiffés de chaire. Xiao se débattit du mieux qu'elle put mais sa masse imposante la bloquait sous lui. Elle sentit le froid de ses griffes métalliques sur la peau de sa poitrine où elles s'enfoncèrent profondément. Elle ne put retenir un nouveau cri de pure souffrance. Il insista d'avantage, jubilant devant cette vision, il grava des striures de plusieurs centimètres de long à la base de son coup d'où le sang se mit à ruisseler. Hwoarang essaya de lui venir en aide en attaquant le démon dans le dos, mais un courant d'énergie rouge le repoussa, sa tête cogna contre une pierre et l'assomma.

_Parmi les éclats du rire de Devil, le timbre d'une voix féminine se démarqua dans l'esprit de Jin. Il lui sembla la connaître mais ne il parvenait pas à identifier la personne._

Le démon porta ses doigts au visage de Xiao dans une caresse hypocrite, il les descendit ensuite vers les plaies qu'il venait d'ouvrir et recueillit une perle du liquide rouge qui s'en écoulait. Il l'amena à ses lèvres et le lécha avec avidité. La jeune fille devant cette abomination le supplia entre deux sanglots:

_ Jin ! Par pitié arête !

_L'évidence finit par lui sauter aux yeux, et il reconnut Xiao. Il sentit une culpabilité immense l'envahir, il était de nouveaux responsables de sa souffrance. La fureur revint en lui, il s'en servit pour se débattre contre la créature. Il refusait de la laisser à sa merci, il s'était jurer de la protéger pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à connaître la peine, surtout par sa faute._

Devil posa sa main dans les cheveux de la chinoise et les tira en arrière, mettant sa nuque dans une position de tension extrême. Il approcha son visage de poitrine ensanglanté ainsi mise en avant, dans l'intention de savourer le doux breuvage encore chaud avant de déchiqueter sa chaire et de l'achever.

Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à deux centimètres de la peau de Xiao, qu'elle le sentit se raidir puis se figer totalement. Les traits de son visage qui jadis exprimaient vice et cruauté se muèrent en expression d'intense effort, comme s'il luttait à l'intérieur de lui même, il parut se concentrer et reprit son cheminement vers le corps de la jeune fille. Elle sentit sa langue se poser près de sa jugulaire et descendre lentement vers ses seins, il remonta en laissant trainer sa lèvre inférieur pour recueillir les dernières gouttes qu'il aurait oublié. Xiao, à ce stade ne désirait plus qu'une chose, mourir. Il recommença ce geste une dizaine de fois, jusqu'à ce que sa peau retrouve sa couleur blanche mais l'hémorragie reprit aussitôt. Il écarta sa chemise, arrachant les un à un les boutons pour libérer son décolleté auquel il infligea le même traitement.

_Il voyait à travers les yeux du démon l'horreur de la scène, et ressentait la même jouissance perverse. Brusquement, lorsqu'il vit que sa main se dirigeait vers ses hanches, il eut un excès de rage envers lui même et repris l'entière maîtrise de ses pensées. Il se détesta tellement que son dégoût lui permit d'affronter Devil à armes égales. Il lutta avec la force de tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers elle._

Xiao espérait qu'il en finisse vite, qu'il la tue après l'avoir ainsi touché, mais il semblait tout au contraire vouloir la malmener le plus longtemps possible. Il allait planter, ses crocs dans sa chaire lorsqu'il se sentit arraché à son corps écrasait sous une foule d'émotion opposée, à la fois de l'amour, de la haine et de la culpabilité. Il lâcha le corps de la jeune fille pour tenter de réprimer les assauts de Jin qui finit pas le terrasser.

Xiao refusa de croire la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux, au dessus d'elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage dans une pluie de plumes noires se tenait Jin qui l'enlaça désespérément.

* * *

_Voilou ! puis-je avoir votre avis ? (la suite normalement samedi soir peut être avant, je ne sais pas )_


	13. Ensemble

_Coucou _

_Tout d'abord je suis un peu déçu par la diminution du nombre de lecture ..._

_Mais je suis vraiment très reconnaissante aux personnes qui continuent de me suivre et surtout de me commenter !_

_J'ai suivis vos conseille et fait une partie sur le camp adversaire (je n'ai pas suffisamment de chose à dire sur eux pour en faire un chapitre ). Je me suis essayé au lemon ... Je vous demanderais d'être indulgent car il s'agit de mon tout premier mais votre avis est nécessaire pour me faire avancer (surtout en ce qui concerne celui entre Jin et Xiao qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ) ..._

_D'ailleurs j'espère que Jin n'est pas OOC, à vous de me le dire ..._

_Sur ce bonne lecture et bonne journée  
_

_(Merci a sasa pour la révision_)

**Chapitre 13 : Ensemble **

Kazuya poussa rageusement le bâtant de la porte de la salle de contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu, en voyant entrer leur chef, la dizaine d'homme postés devant leurs écrans d'ordinateurs se levèrent et se mirent au garde à vous.

_ Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? Leur demanda-t-il.

_ Non monsieur. Nous ne sommes toujours pas parvenu à retrouver leurs traces, c'est comme si ils avaient complètement disparus.

Depuis la fuite de Lars, Kazuya tentait de les poursuivre sans relâche, il voulait absolument éliminer toutes personnes s'opposant à lui, mais Lee en les aidant n'avait omis aucuns détails, les rendant invisibles aux nombreuses patrouilles de recherche qu'il avait envoyé.

_ En ce qui concerne mon fils ?

_ Nous n'en savons pas plus.

Le nouveau directeur de l'entreprise s'assit sur le grand fauteuil qui lui était réservé et se mit à réfléchir la tête appuyé sur ses mains entrecroisées. Au bout d'un moment, le capitaine de la Tekken Force récemment entré en fonction, vint lui remettre un dossier et lui exposa la situation :

_ De nombreux soldats sont restés fidèles au capitaine Alexandersson et se sont rebellés dans une de nos bases à l'est d'Osaka, leur nombre étant considérable, nous n'avons rien pu faire, ils auraient apparemment rejoints Violet Système. Avec cette désertion supplémentaire nous avons en l'espace de trois jours perdu un tiers de notre effectif.

Kazuya resta indifférent à cette nouvelle, peu lui importait si le nombre de ses hommes diminuait, il n'aurait qu'a user de son pouvoir pour exterminer le moindre adversaire qui oserait le défier. Il était néanmoins agacé par le fait que Jin lors de leur dernière rencontre ait réussit à s'enfuir et aux vues de la force dont il avait fait preuve contre lui en utilisant son démon, son fils représentait l'unique menace concrète contre ses plans de domination du monde qu'il devait à tout prix éradiquer. Il espérait qu'il se présente au tournoi dont il venait de déclarer l'ouverture. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus était l'inaction d' Heihachi car il était surprenant que l'homme le laisse agir à sa guise, surtout en temps que président de son emprise. Il se devait d'être méfiant car il n'était pas à l'abri d'une contre-attaque de sa part alors qu'il serait déjà occupé à combattre Jin, ce qui compliquerait les choses.

En cette heure tardive, Kazuya lacé par toutes ces contraintes se leva et sortit, il prit ensuite l'ascenseur pour se rendre à son appartement qu'il avait fait spécialement aménagé au dernier étage du bâtiment pour être présent en cas de problèmes. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il remarqua que la lumière de sa chambre était allumée, il se réjouit d'y trouver Anna Williams, les cheveux mouillés et vêtu d'un simple peignoir entrouvert, assise sur le bord du lit. Parmi tous ses alliés, la femme était sa favorite, il appréciait à la fois ses talents de combattante et ses manières de femme très séduisante. Ses plus grandes qualités du point de vue de Kazuya, étaient qu'elle ne reculait devant rien, et s'avérait gourmande de sensation nouvelle, elle lui assurait de longues nuits de délice.

_ Bonsoir jolie cœur ! Dit-elle sur un ton très provocant en s'approchant sensuellement de lui.

_ Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Répondit-il pendant qu'elle lui hottait sa chemise.

_ Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur! Je devrais peut être te détendre un peu? Elle venait de susurrer à son oreille, en laissant aller son souffle sur cette zone érogène pour le chatouiller dangereusement. Elle se colla à lui et plaça une main aguicheuse sur son entre-jambe tandis qu'elle mordillait son lobe.

Elle descendit vers son cou en embrassant langoureusement sa peau, puis remonta vers ses lèvres avec lesquels elle s'amusa un instant, elle finit par s'y forcer un passage pour mêler leurs langues.

Il défit la ceinture qui enserrait la taille de la jeune femme et fit glisser le peignoir sur ses épaules avant de le laisser choir, il attira son corps aux formes généreuse contre lui. Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, il délaissa sa bouche pour se concentrer sur ses seins aux proportions plus qu'appréciable et s'amusa avec longuement. Elle sentit le désire monter en lui et entreprit de lui retirer ses derniers vêtements afin de lui laisser plus de liberté, elle se saisit de son membre excité et se mit à le flatter lentement. Elle savait parfaitement comment satisfaire un homme et bientôt elle vint joindre sa langue à ses caresses, Kazuya sous le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Elle le tortura de ses doigts experts un long moment, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à atteindre le sommet de la jouissance, elle interrompit ses baisers et remonta à sa hauteur avec un sourire moqueur. L'homme, frustré, la poussa violemment sur le lit et se positionna au dessus d'elle voulant absolument assouvir son désir insatisfait. Il souleva ses jambes pour la placer dans une position qu'il lui donnerait un maximum de sensations et prit rageusement possession d'elle.

* * *

Jin essuya doucement les larmes des yeux de Xiao qui paraissait inconsciente, comme si son esprit était à la lisière d'un autre monde, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et par pudeur posa sa propre chemise sur sa poitrine dénudée, elle nicha sa tête contre son épaule. Il vit Lars et Alisa accourir dans leur direction, sans doute alertés par les cris de la jeune fille.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Lars

_ Tout est de ma faute, dit Jin dans un murmure. Hwoarang t'expliquera, je vais m'occuper d'elle maintenant.

_ Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

_ Je ne lui ferais plus aucun mal. La réponse de Jin était sans appelle.

Xiaoyu revint peu à peu à elle, elle mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la cours mais qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, sous le regard attentif de Jin accoudé à la fenêtre. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, la colère la saisit, elle se leva du mieux qu'elle put et boita dans sa direction, elle lui assena un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire avec toute la force qu'elle avait réussit à réunir. Jin resta impassible et ne réagit pas sachant très bien qu'il l'avait mérité, il se contenta de la regarder s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de se changer et elle fit immédiatement couler l'eau glacée sur son corps salit par le touché de Devil. Elle s'assit sous le jet de la pomme de douche et dans un geste protecteur entoura ses genoux de ses bras, l'eau qui ruisselait sur ses plais lui faisait mal, mais elle ne s'en écarta pas pour autant. Le froid l'aida à remettre ses idées en place, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était, surtout en ce qui concernait sa relation avec Jin, elle l'aimait toujours aussi passionnément mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Elle ne lui en voulait pas spécialement pour les agissements de son démon car il formait un être indépendant de sa volonté mais son comportement indécis l'énervait.

De son côté Jin s'en voulait terriblement, il était de nouveau responsable de ses blessures. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'emporter ainsi face aux dires de Hwoarang mais ses mots accusateurs l'avaient touché par leur véracité. Il repensa aux sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il reprenait possession de son corps, un parmi eux avait dominé tous les autres, celui qu'il redoutait le plus, l'amour. Il ne pouvait désormais plus se mentir, il était passionnément amoureux de Xiao, mais il n'avait simplement pas le courage de le lui avouer.

La chinoise resta plus d'une heure sous l'eau pour s'isoler et repousser le plus possible l'affrontement avec Jin, elle redoutait qu'il la rejette définitivement. Elle commença tout de même à trembler et dû se résigner à sortir pour ne pas finir congelée. Elle retira la chemise de Jin qu'elle portait encore et observa les marques des griffes de Devil, les entailles étaient profondes mais peu larges, en cicatrisants elles laisseraient sans doute de petites traces mais rien de très important. Elle trouva dans un placard un nécessaire de soins et en profita pour refaire l'ensemble des bandages qu'elle portait. En deux semaines, les hématomes et les écorchures dus à la torture de Kazuya s'étaient complètement résorbés, ses côtes étaient également un peu moins douloureuses, sa cheville par contre suite au supplice qu'elle avait subit le matin même avait doublé de volume et prenait une teinte violacé. De plus l'état de sa clavicule et de sa main droite dont une bonne partie des phalanges étaient fracturées restait toujours problématique.

Étant droitière et peu habile de la main gauche elle eut beaucoup de mal pour maintenir son atèle et en même temps enrouler la bande autour, la mine boudeuse elle enfila un T-shirt noir appartenant à son colocataire qu'il lui alla trois fois trop grands et l'appela à son secours. Il resta impassible devant la moue de Xiao mais se sentit très gêné suite à sa prise de conscience sur ses sentiments. Tous deux tentaient de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux sans y parvenir, inconsciemment attiré par l'autre.

_ Merci marmonna-t-elle quand il eut fini.

Il ne répondit pas et de contenta de l'observer un instant alors qu'elle essayait d'enrouler ses cheveux trempés dans une serviette éponge pour les sécher, évidement ce n'était pas très pratique avec son côté droits handicapé, exaspéré, il le fit à sa place et massa son crane avec douceur. Quand sa tâche fut achevée, il démêla soigneusement ses mèches d'ébènes les laissant tomber librement sur ses épaules, il aimait la voir ainsi car il pouvait à sa guise perdre son visage dans cet océan. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule valide et Xiao en sentant son souffle près de sa nuque se sentit frissonner, elle se rapprocha timidement de lui, passant ses bras dans son dos. Après un long moment Jin vint capturer son regard, puis approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes pour les unir dans un doux baisé où il exprima avec une infinie tendresse tout ce qu'il ressentait envers elle et qu'il ne pouvait exprimer par les mots.

Cette nuit là, ils dormirent enlacés dans une chaste étreinte, leurs doigts entremêlés, et furent bercée par le plus doux des rêves.


	14. Provocations

_Coucou_

_Tout d'abord veuillez m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à boucler ce chapitre mais ma semaine niveau scolaire était vraiment chargée ... bientôt la fin des cours j'aurais bien plus de temps libre ! mais je devrais déjà me rattraper ce weekend !_  
_ Pour me faire pardonner je l'ai fait légèrement plus long que les précédents..._

_Pour les fanes de notre bon Kazuya, je vous annonce sa réapparition en compagnie de la charmante Anna au prochain chapitre ...si cela vous dis ..._

_Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour vos commentaire NatsuXIII et Yoite qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir et encouragés pour la suite ! J'étais un peu dubitative sur la qualité de mes écrits... _

_J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes où qu'il s'en approche le plus possible ! (Pardon encore une fois pour les fautes)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Provocations**

Jin se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle saccadé et le torse trempé de sueur, assis sur le matelas, il ferma les yeux pour retrouver son calme. Le cauchemar qu'il venait tout juste de vivre avait été terrible, il s'était vue bafouer maintes et maintes fois le corps de Xiao par des actes à la fois obscènes et sadiques pour après l'achever dans d'atroces souffrances. Ces visions lui étaient insoutenables, c'était comme si à chaque fois qu'il la touchait ses mains se maculaient de son sang en une promesse de mort car Devil savait maintenant qu'elle était son unique faiblesse et comptait en profiter. Il se mit à regretter ses gestes de la veille envers elle, puisqu'en l'embrassant ainsi il l'avait inutilement placé en position de danger. De plus cette soirée de contacte intime entre eux, avait réussi à éprouver sa détermination dans son plan d'éradication de la famille Mishima. En effet, il ressentait toujours la même hargne pour tuer son père et son grand-père mais il n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir lui aussi disparaître et abandonner Xiao derrière lui après avoir gouté à une telle douceur. Mais il savait pertinemment que la vie n'accordait pas toujours ses faveurs et qu'il n'aurait peut être pas d'autre choix que de mourir pour assurer à sa belle des temps paisibles.

_ Jin ? La petite voix de Xiao ensommeillée le tira de ses sinistres pensées et le ramena à une réalité moins sombre.

_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger, dit-il en se laissant retomber près d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle posait sa tête au creux de son cou.

_ C'est encore lui n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle se doutant de la réponse.

Il acquiesça tout en lui embrassant les cheveux, mais n'en dit pas plus afin de ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage, il la sentait déjà légèrement tendu bien qu'il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

_ Dit-moi ... reprit-elle hésitante, redoutant sa réaction. Que va-t-il advenir de nous deux ?

Il sourit à sa question car cela lui prouvait combien elle tenait à lui et à sa présence à ses cotés. Il la souleva délicatement et inversa leur position, se plaçant au dessus, à genoux, soutenue par ses bras pour pouvoir lui faire face. Immédiatement très embarrassée, elle détourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à le regarder directement, il s'en amusa énormément.

_ Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? L'interrogea-t-il avec malice désirant entendre les mots sortir de sa bouche.

Sachant parfaitement que si elle lui révélait maintenant ses sentiments il demeurerait énigmatique sur les siens, elle décida donc de ne rien dire même si il connaissait depuis fort longtemps leur véritable nature. Son mutisme le perturba quelque peu, il alla trouver son regard pour y lire ce qu'il cherchait, le reflet de son amour profond. Attendrit par cette image, il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement alors qu'elle l'enlaçait, il ne s'éloigna que lorsque l'air leur manqua.

_ Répond moi Jin... lui murmura-t-elle.

_ Je resterai auprès de toi autant que je le pourrais, dit-il faiblement. Il ne voulait lui faire de promesse qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait tenir, Xiao ne fut pas dupe, mais cela lui suffit pour

l'instant.

Ils partagèrent un long moment de tendresse, sans jamais accentuer leurs caresses encore trop intimidés par l'autre en ce début de relation. Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent illuminer la pièce, ils furent contraints de se séparer, non sans regrets, pour se préparer à la réunion que Lee avait organisé dans la matinée. Cette routine quotidienne se déroula sans désagrément, jusqu'à ce que Hwoarang arrive dans la salle à manger où il les trouva attablés face-à-face en train de s'échanger un regard complice. Sa fureur s'amplifia quand il remarqua les nouveaux pansements de Xiao comprenant facilement quels était leur provenance.

_ Putain ! J'en reviens pas ! Dit-il hargneusement. Comment fais-tu pour supporter ce conard alors que tu as vu de quoi il était capable en réalité ?

_ Et si tu la fermais avant que je te montre vraiment ce que je peux faire ? Répliqua Jin en se levant.

_ Si je ne t'ai toujours pas cassé la gueule c'est par respect pour Xiao, mais là en voyant ce que tu n'as pas hésité à lui faire, je n'ai plus du tout envi de me retenir !

_ Hwoarang ! Tu n'as pas à lui reprocher ça ! Il n'est pas Devil ! La jeune fille venait de s'interposer entre eux.

_ Mais qu'es-ce-que tu as, à sans cesse vouloir le défendre ? Tu vas attendre qu'il te tue pour enfin comprendre qu'il est aussi pourri que son père ?

_ Ne me compare pas à Kazuya ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui ! Vociféra-Jin en venant se poster devant lui sur la défensive.

_ Pourtant le sang ne saurait mentir ! Tu es à peine capable de le maîtriser, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il t'aura complètement consumé ?

_ Il ne m'aura pas ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire !

_ A oui ? Tu nous as fait une très belle démonstration hier ! Répliqua le coréen sur un ton sarcastique. Tu avais l'intention de t'arrêter avant ou après l'avoir massacrée ?

_ Je ne voulais pas la blesser !

_ Mais c'est ce que tu as fait ! L'accusa le rouquin. Tu n'es rien d'autre que ...

_ ARETTEZ TOUS LES DEUX ! Xiao venait d'hurler en se plaçant entre eux et les fit taire instantanément. Je refuse que vous vous battiez à cause de moi !

_ Mais tu ne vois pas qu'il ... tenta de se justifier Hwoarang.

_ S'il te plait, elle le fit taire du regard, n'en dit pas plus.

_ Hé bien ! Quel dynamisme ! Surpris par cette interruption, ils se retournèrent tous d'un commun mouvement pour apercevoir Lee dans son traditionnel complet noir suivit de Nina à l'entrée de la pièce. Il ne manquait plus que mon demi-frère et sa très intéressante copine pour commencer les festivités.

Lars et Alissa ne tardèrent pas à arriver, ils s'installèrent (Hwoarang dans le coin opposé à son rival) et la réunion put commencer.

_ Tout d'abord, notre très aimé Kazuya a officiellement annoncé la liste des participants au tournois, et beaucoup d'entre eux se soit rallié à sa cause. Je suis sûre en ce qui concerne Bruce Irvin, Miguel Caballero, Eddy Gordo, Jack-7 et Anna Williams, de plus, il semblerait avoir conclu un marché avec Emilie de Rochefort en échange de grosse exploitation de pétrole pour son père. Il faudrait également nous méfiez d'Heihachi et de Dragunov, qui feraient apparemment bande à part. Le reste des combattants est neutre. Mais parmi eux, un nom à particulièrement retenu mon attention, il me semble Jin, qu'elle pourrait s'avérait être la solution à tout tes problèmes.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda le concerné, intrigué.

_ Asuka Kazama ! Xiao venait de répondre à sa place. J'ai échangé quelques mots avec elle après ma défaite au dernier tournoi, elle venait de battre cette Émilie. Par contre je ne comprends pas en quoi elle peut aider Jin.

_ Les Kazamas ont le pouvoir de réfréner le Devil gêne, expliqua Jin. C'est grâce à ça que ma mère à réussit à approcher mon père.

_ Tu crois que cette fille pourrait sceller le démon ? Demanda Lars.

_ Non, c'est impossible il est bien trop fort, mais elle peut au moins le contenir un peu tant que je suis conscient. Elle m'offrirait une chance de lui arracher ce cristal de la poitrine et d'en finir avec tout ça.

_ Reste à savoir si tu y survivras marmonna Xiao à voix basse sans que personne ne l'entendrai.

_ Comment comptes-tu y parvenir ? Reprit-Lars

_A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien mais je pense que ça devrait être plus tôt compliqué car la masse d'énergie démoniaque à repousser est très importante. Répondit-Jin

_ Je vais contacter Raven pour qu'il la localise et nous la ramène ici au plus vite déclara Lee. Pense-tu pouvoir réussir même avec son soutient à maîtriser Devil en si peu de temps ?

_J'y arriverai, deux semaines seront amplement suffisantes.

_ Ce qui nous mène pile à l'ouverture du tournoi, tu devras être prêt car c'est notre unique opportunité.

Sur ce la discussion fut close, Jin se joignit à Lars, Lee et Nina pour affiner leur stratégie d'attaque, Xiao décida d'en profiter pour passer quelques heures en compagnie de Hwoarang. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur du temple et s'installèrent près du lit de la rivière à l'ombre d'un grand rocher. Il régnait entre eux un silence pesant.

_ Tu es avec lui alors ? Finit par demander le coréen.

_ On peut formuler ça comme ça oui.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Je sais très bien que ça ne durera pas, il est tellement obnubilé par sa haine que le reste ne lui importe pas.

_ Et cette situation te convient ?

_ Non mais je suis obligée de l'accepter.

_ Non, justement ! Tu as réussi à survivre à ses six derniers mois sans lui il me semble !

_ Certes, et tu as pu voir dans quel état j'étais durant cette période ! D'ailleurs je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir été là pour moi, mais essaye un peu de me comprendre, je suis amoureuse de lui.

_ Malheureusement tu n'as pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il en retrouvant un semblant de sourire.

_ Je n'y suis pour rien répondit Xiao ravie qu'il ne le prenne pas trop mal.

_ Mais s'il recommence à te faire souffrir je te jure que je le fracasse ! Il sera tellement bousillé que même toi tu ne le reconnaitras plus !

_ Je te trouve très sûre de toi ! Tu l'as peut être battu une fois mais à ta place je me méfierais. Dit-elle en le taquinant. L'abime pas trop quand même.

Leur journée s'écoula ainsi, à discourir sur des futilités et à s'amuser pour des broutilles, leur naturel enjoué ayant remplacé tous le ressentiments des derniers jours. Ils paraissaient s'entendre comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensembles, en véritable famille. Hwoarang se montra compréhensif en ce qui concernait la relation entre Jin et Xiao car il se rendit vite compte que la jeune fille allait beaucoup mieux lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Elle ne se souciait plus des répercutions que pouvait bien avoir les actes de son aimé et ne cherchait plus des moyens parfois saugrenus pour l'arrêter, elle était tout simplement heureuse. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, quand la nuit commença à s'étendre autour d'eux il leur sembla n'avoir été qu'une ou deux heures assis sur la roche, ils rentrèrent au temple Xiao tenant la main de Hwoarang qui la soutenait lors des passages difficiles d'accès.

A leur arrivé, ils ramarquérent une Jeep garé dans l'entrée et en conclure que Raven venait d'arriver, ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe dans une petite pièce que les moines leurs avaient spécialement aménagés pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Ils trouvèrent Alisa en pleine conversation avec une jeune fille en uniforme scolaire qu'ils reconnurent comme Asuka Kazama qui venait tout juste d'arriver d'Osaka. L'androïde lui expliquait apparemment les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux car son visage marqué par la colère et la consternation de son voyage forcé prenait peu à peu une mine concentrée, comprenant que ce qu'on lui relevait était de la plus haute importance. Jin en les voyant tous les deux jeta un regard glacé à Hwoarang qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

_ Si j'ai bien tout suivit, récapitula Asuka, vous me demandez d'utiliser des pouvoirs dont je connaissais à peine l'existence pour calmer le démon de mon cousin et sauver le monde ?

_ C'est exactement ça, Répondit Lee enjoué.

_ Et je suis censé faire comment ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique sur ses capacités.

_ C'est tout simple, tu n'as qu'a essayer ! Dit Xiao. Place tes mains sur le torse à Jin et on verra si son tatouage disparaît !

Asuka obtempéra et s'approcha de Jin qui déboutonnait sa chemise en fixant ses mains, elle se demandait si elle possédait réellement ce don. Au moment où sa peau entra en contact avec la marque noire, un halo de lumière blanche surgit de ses paumes et les aveuglas, immédiatement elles se résorbèrent, ne laissant aucune traces sur les muscles de Jin. La japonaise en fut stupéfaite.

_ Tu vois ! Ce n'étais pas très difficile ! Dit Xiao.

_ C'est incroyable ! Murmura Asuka.

_ Demain, il faudrait que tu recommences mais avec Devil cette fois, tu t'en sens capable ?demanda-Lars

_ Je n'aurais jamais pu croire une chose pareil si je le l'avais pas vu... Je veux bien vous aider si l'enjeu est si important que vous le prétendais, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver, je ne sais même pas comment faire !

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça dit Jin, avec ton sang lorsque que tu te retrouvera devant Devil tu agiras par réflexe.

_ Vous dites tous que ce démon est extrêmement puissant, je ne risque rien à m'approcher de lui ? Comment comptez-vous le réveiller ?

_ Il ne se montre que quand je suis énervé ou en état de faiblesse. Je ne peux pas le libérer directement car je n'exercerai plus aucun contrôle sur lui et si tu échoue les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques. Il faudrait me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements et en même temps assurer ta sécurité dit Jin en réfléchissant. Heureusement peu de personnes ont réussit à me mettre dans cette état jusqu'ici ... Il n'y a que mon père et ... Il s'interrompit pour toiser son rival qui venait d'arriver à la même conclusion que lui ... Hwoarang.

_ Prêt à te faire laminer ? Dit le coréen avec un immense sourire.

_ Tache seulement de rester en vie ! Je te préviens je ne me retiendrai pas.

_ Je t'ai eu une fois, recommencer ne me pose aucun problème.

_ Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? Ça va tourner au règlement de compte ! Xiao dont les yeux imploraient l'assemblée. Ils vont finir par s'entre tuer .

_ Je suis désolé Xiao mais c'est la meilleure possibilité qui s'offre à nous répondit Lars. Hwoarang est le combattant idéal pour à la fois tenir tête à Jin car il connait très bien sa façon de bouger et protéger Asuka. Il leur faudra juste se montrer raisonnable.

_ Vous savez que c'est impossible ! Protesta-t-elle en les regardant s'échanger des répliques aux promesses meurtrières.

* * *

_Voilou... Ca vous à plut ? Une petite review ? _

_La suite entre samedi soir et dimanche apres midi normalement _

_Merci d'avoir lut _


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou !_

_Tout d'abord, Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à poursuivre cette histoire au vu de la chute du nombre de lecteur ..._

_Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il mêle à la fois action, passion (si on peut appeler ça comme ça ...) et tendresse. J'ai essayé de m'améliorer en ce qui concerne les aventure de Kazuya ... que pensez-vous de ce lémon, qui est disons le un peu plus osé ?_

_Jin et Xiao ne devrait plus tarder non plus ... un ou deux chapitre je pense mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses ..._

_Désolé je n'ai pas trouvé de titre ... Je changerai lorsque j'aurais une bonne idée._

_J'essaye également d'allonger mes chapitres ..._

_Je vous laisse lire, Bonne journée._

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 :**

Ce matin là, lorsque Xiaoyu traversait le terrain d'entrainement tout le monde autour d'elle paraissait en ébullition. En effet, même les moines guerriers sans doute par instinct de combattant s'avéraient enthousiaste à l'idée d'assister au duel entre Jin et Hwoarang, surtout si Devil était de la partie. La jeune fille elle ne partageait pas du tout ce sentiment. Elle était véritablement inquiète pour les deux hommes. Durant toute la soirée, elle avait essayé de les convaincre de ne pas se battre mais ils l'avaient totalement ignoré. Un peu plus tôt, avant que Jin ne l'abandonne pour se préparer, elle l'avait supplié de ne pas tenir compte des propos injurieux et des provocations de son rival, il s'était alors contenté de l'embrasser avec un petit sourire un coin. Elle le connaissait très bien et savait à quel point il était rancunier, le coréen l'avait blessé dans sa fierté et il désirait le lui faire payer, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Elle était donc condamnée à regarder son amant et son frère de cœur se massacrer, impuissante.

Elle les trouva, tous deux torses nus en train de discuter avec Lars et Asuka sur la conduite à tenir en cas d'apparition du démon, ils semblaient véritablement impatients. Lorsque tous les moines furent installés autour de l'arène, prêt à agir si Asuka échouait ce qui arriverait certainement lors de ses premiers essais, les deux antagonistes vinrent se poster l'un en face de l'autre en garde.

_ Prêt pour une bonne humiliation devant ta princesse ? Demanda le roux provocateur.

_ J'espère simplement ne pas te tuer devant ses yeux !

Leurs visages n'exprimaient aucunes émotions, ils étaient déjà concentrés sur le corps de l'autre pour déceler leurs moindres mouvements. Malgré tous leurs ressentiments, ils ne sous estimaient pas leur adversaire sachant qu'il excellait dans son art.

Hwoarang débuta l'affrontement par un coup de pied visant la tempe de Jin qui se baissa pour esquiver, le coréen en profita pour porter un coup de poing dans le visage de son adversaire mais il fut bloqué par son bras. Jin lui infligea un féroce coup de genoux en plein dans son plexus solaire, le coréen se plia sous le choc et recula de quelques pas. Il se ressaisit rapidement et enchaina les coups de pieds de part et d'autre de la tête de Jin, qui devait bouger à une vitesse prodigieuse pour les esquiver. Il réussit néanmoins à le toucher violemment à l'épaule droite. Brusquement le japonais se baissa et lui assena un coup de pied retourné qui envoya Hwoarang au sol mais il se releva avant que son rival ait put en profiter. Il riposta avec un enchainement de coups de pieds horizontales visant le thorax de Jin auquel il ajouta des coups de poing que son ennemi avait beaucoup de mal à parer car il ne s'y attendait pas.

Voyant qu'aucun des deux n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage, la rage s'empara d'eux peu à peu, leur vitesse et leur force augmenta considérablement, Xiaoyu qui les regardait attentivement avait à peine le temps de voir leurs coups défiler. Ce fût au tour de Jin d'être projeté au loin par un coup de pied de Hwoarang qui le heurta en pleine mâchoire, alors qu'il se relevait difficilement, le roux abattit son pied entre ses omoplates et le cloua au sol. Il s'apprêtait à lui infliger de nouveaux coups mais son pied fut bloqué dans son élan par la main de Jin qui se releva en bondissant sur lui. Il fut si furieux de s'être fait avoir par le coréen qu'il redoubla de férocité. Il prit l'avantage et plaça son adversaire qui ne pouvait plus que parer de justesse dans une position de faiblesse. Hwoarang encaissa un grand nombre de coup dans l'abdomen avant de réussir à se dégager sur le coté pour se retrouver dans le dos de Jin ou il frappa de toutes ses forces. Le japonais ressentit une grande vague de douleur déferler en lui ce qui l'immobilisa, le rouquin ne lui laissa aucun répit et frappa encore une fois, Jin s'écroula contre la paroi rocheuse. Hwoarang s'approcha poing levé, au dernier moment Jin roula par terre, se redressa, puis saisit son rival par la nuque pour plaquer son visage sur la pierre.

A ce moment là, un rugissement rauque lui déchira les tympans et vint raisonner dans toute la vallée, Jin perdit le contrôle trop assoiffé par le sang de sa proie. Les griffes métalliques de Devil se resserraient lentement autour du coup de Hwoarang qui commençait à suffoquer. Asuka se précipita vers eux le corps illuminé par de l'énergie blanche, elle semblait se concentrer intensément. Pendant ce temps les moines entonnèrent à voix basse une prière d'exorcisme. La jeune fille voulu appliquer ses mains sur le démon mais il la balaya d'un revers d'aile. Elle tenta une autre approche qui se solda par un même échec, Hwoarang frôlait l'inconscience. Asuka, contre toute attente, se positionna a genoux et joint ses deux mains ensembles, les paupières closes la tête baissée, la lumière autour d'elle gagna en intensité. Soudainement, elle rouvrit les yeux, Devil se figea, il sembla lutter mais le chant des moines vint s'ajouter à l'emprise du pouvoir des Kazama et l'obligea à relâcher son emprise sur Jin. Hwoarang saisit l'occasion et se défit de la poigne du démon, auquel il assena un coup féroce sur la tête qui l'assomma.

* * *

Kazuya poussa un long soupir d'ennui, il venait d'achever la lecture de son quatrième dossier sur la comptabilité de l'entreprise et cela alors qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il ferma le registre avec lassitude et le posa au sommet d'une pile déjà bien élevée, il s'apprêtait à se saisir d'un énorme classeur qui lui promettait trois heures nouvelles d'emmerde lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volé. Dans l'encadrement, se tenait Anna Williams dans son kimono rouge à motif floraux, le buste incliné en avant laissant voir une bonne partie de sa poitrine à travers son décolleté.

_ Besoin d'une petite distraction mon chou ? Dit- elle en s'approchant de lui

_ Hmmmm fut la seule réponse de Kazuya tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur lui en se positionnant de façon à ce que son entre jambe sois juste en dessous du siens.

_ Je t'ai manqué ?

_ Beaucoup ... répondit-il en passant une main dans l'échancrure de son vêtement pour arriver à ses dessous, il fut ravi en voyant qu'elle ne portait pas de collant. Il la fit se lever légèrement pour qu'il puisse plus facilement accéder à son intimité qu'il caressa sensuellement, elle se cala à la bonne hauteur pour que ses seins arrivent à son visage, Il s'empressa de les embrasser.

_ Oh mais tu m'as l'air très enthousiaste ce soir ! Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions , dit-elle malicieuse.

_ Tu sais ce que je veux, souffla-t-il.

Après un instant, il la souleva et l'emmena vers le large canapé de cuir destiné à recevoir les invités de marques où il l'allongea.

Il ouvrit précipitamment son kimono et entreprit de lécher chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui, il insista minutieusement sur les zones érogènes qu'il s'amusait à découvrir sur ce corps qu'il adorait toucher. Il joua longuement avec la pointe durcie de ses seins puis les délaissa pour une partie d'elle qu'il jugeait bien plus intéressante, il descendit lentement le long de son ventre parfait en le marquant de baisés langoureux puis s'intéressa à l'intérieur de ses cuisses auxquelles il infligea le même traitement. Il la sentit se languir sous ses caresses car il savait qu'elle désirait plus, bien plus. Il remonta légèrement son visage vers le paroxysme de sa féminité et y posa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, après quelques baisés, il joint sa langue et la dévora goulument. Sous l'intense plaisir qu'il lui engendrait Anna se redressa et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Kazuya pour l'inciter à continuer et le mener aux endroits les plus délicieux, ses petits gémissements avaient mué en véritable cries d'extase. L'homme sentit son désire attiser à la vue de ce corps noyé par les vagues ardentes qu'il provoquait, il voulut la prendre sans plus attendre. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour ôter ses vêtements, la jeune femme vint lui prêter mains forte, elle aussi avide de meilleures sensations. Ils achevèrent rapidement leur tache et, sans plus de cérémonie, Kazuya se plaça au dessus d'elle en surélevant son bassin et ses jambes, elle poussa un long râle en le sentant aux tréfonds de son être alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir avec violence.

Xiaoyu souhaita une bonne nuit à Hwoarang qui s'apprêter à aller se coucher après cette journée qui l'avait totalement épuisé et sortit pour se rendre à sa propre chambre. Elle y trouva Jin qui sortait de la douche en tenue décontractée, les cheveux mouillés qui ruisselaient sur son dos nu, elle le vit esquisser un sourire alors qu'elle le dévisageait intensément.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il l'enlaçait étroitement.

_ Pas génial, mais ça devrait aller, j'ai récupéré en dormant cette après midi.

_ Je savais que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée, dit-elle le regard plein de reproche. Même si le pire a été évité vous vous êtes bien amoché tous les deux. J'espère au moins qu'Asuka a réussit à te débarrasser de lui ?

_ Non, il est toujours bien présent. Nous allons devoir recommencer demain, et je ne pense pas qu'elle y arrive.

_ Jin... soupira-t-elle je n'aime pas que vous vous fassiez du mal ainsi, ce matin j'ai vraiment cru que l'un de vous aller y rester, vous n'étiez pas obligé d'y mettre autant d'agressivité.

Il ne répondit pas et l'embrassa espérant qu'elle change de sujet. Elle voulu approfondir le baisé et se rapprocha de lui d'avantage, mais quand elle referma ses bras sur son dos elle le sentit se crisper.

_ Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_ Je survivrai ...

Elle se défit de son étreinte et vint se poster derrière lui, elle posa sa main entre ses omoplates où le coréen avait frappé, et la fit descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale en l'effleurant à peine de peur de le faire souffrir, elle le sentit frissonner. Elle parvint a discerner les parties douloureuses en étant attentive à la contraction de ses muscles sous ses doigts fins et fut effrayé par leur étendue.

_ Il faut absolument soigner ça ! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

_ Xiao ... ce n'est pas si grave fit Jin à la fois exaspéré et touché par cette attention.

Elle n'y prêta aucune attention et se mit à fouiller le petit placard qui leur servait d'armoire à pharmacie, elle dénicha l'objet de ses recherches avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Allonge toi sur le lit s'il te plait. Sa demanda sonna comme un ordre aux oreilles de Jin qui en fut stupéfait.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ne Pose pas de question ! Fit-elle autoritaire, les poings sur les hanches en signe d'impatience.

Il obtempéra et s'étendit sur le ventre, ne voulant pas assister à une crise de colère. Confortablement installé sur le coussin, il la regarda retrousser ses manches et défaire les bandages de sa mains droites, pour ensuite enduire ses paumes d'un baume aux fortes senteurs végétales avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle grimpa sur le lit puis s'agenouilla sur le matelas avant de poser délicatement ses mains sur le creux de ses reins, Jin, surprit bougea légèrement.

_ Excuse-moi c'est un peu froid dit-elle en entament de grand mouvements circulaires qui remontaient jusqu'à ses épaules bien que ceux-ci soit un peu restreint par l'handicape de son cotés droit.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle accentua un tout petit peu la pression exercée par ses pouces de sorte que ces zones sensibles soient massées en profondeur sans pour autant lui faire mal, il trouva la sensation très agréable.

_ Où as-tu appris à faire ce genre de chose ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

_ Lors de mon entrainement avec mon maître dit-elle. Étant la seule fille parmi une dizaine d'homme dans la force de l'age, mon corps ressortait de chaque séances dans un état lamentable, j'ai donc du rapidement assimiler des techniques permettant de me détendre et de me soigner.

_ Tu le fait à merveille dit-il tandis qu'elle appuyait doucement avec le haut de son poignet sur ses muscles raidis qui se délassaient.

_ Merci ! Répondit-elle enthousiaste, heureuse que cela lui plaise. J'ai pas mal pratiqué ce procédé ci, c'est mon préféré, je trouve que cette pommade en plus d'avoir des vertus cicatrisantes sent vraiment

très bon.

_ Tu n'as pas torts dit-il en passant ses bras sous son coussin pour relever la hauteur de sa tête.

Xiao se plaisait vraiment à ainsi toucher son bien-aimé, le contacte de sa peau lisse sous ses mains huilées la grisait. A son premier soupir d'aise, la jeune fille se fit encore plus douce, ses gestes se référant plus à la tendresse qu'a la médecine. Jin, lui se sentait apaisé, comme si en l'espace d'un instant son fardeau lui avait était retiré, seule Xiao importait.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heures, le produits sécha pour pénétrer dans la peau de Jin, Xiao fut obligée de s'arrêter pour le laisser agir de lui même. Elle alla se laver les mains dans la salle de bain puis vint rejoindre son homme qui l'accueillit chaleureusement par long baisé, promesse d'une autre soirée de douceur.

* * *

Voilou ! La suite avant mercredi soir normalement !

Un petit commentaire ?


	16. Prélude

_Coucou_

_Tout d'abord comme toujours merci pour vos commentaires ! J'ai vraiment été enchanté que ça vous ait plut._

_Yoite, dans ce chapitre ci pas de Kazuya mais à partir du prochain on verra quasiment tous le temps les deux clans s'affronter, (mais toujours avec de la romance ) il sera donc vraiment très présent et encore plus cruel et manipulateur, j'espére que ça te plaira :D_

_A partir de là l'action revient et je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que le lemon Xiao - Jin est vraiment très proche (je pense en faire trois plus ceux de Kazuya...), Asuka et Hwoarang devrait aussi pouvoir se rapprocher rapidement_

_Je pense que je peux vous le dire dès maintenant mais je ne sais pas si tout ceci vas bien se finir... peut-être que ce ne sera pas un Happy Ending ... et une chose est sure il y aura du drame et dans les deux camps  
_

_Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mi a poster mais j'ai eu des ennui avec le site (une histoire de limite de 15 chapitre et comme je suis nulle en anglais j'ai du me débrouiller ...) en plus de ma semaine chargée... _

_Je vous annonce qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui je devrai pouvoir publier 4 chapitres (plus longs que les précédents )dans la semaine (mes cours sont ENFIN fini) alors si vous voulez la suite passez régulièrement ... _

_Je vous laisse lire bonne journée !_

**Chapitre 16 : Prélude **

Hwoarang esquiva au dernier moment un coup de griffe qui l'aurait décapité. Il savait que s'il avait réussit à survivre à ces neufs derniers jours de combats contre Devil c''était uniquement grâce à ses incroyables réflexes, sans eux, il n'avait aucune chance. Asuka, en voyant le démon une nouvelle fois libéré, agit immédiatement et concentra son pouvoir sur lui affin de le sceller. Cette énième tentative ce solda par un échec cuisant mais parvint tout de même à ramener Jin à la réalité.

_ Je suis désolée dit-elle à bout de souffle pliée en deux les mains sur les genoux pour récupérer.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Jin, tu arrive au moins à le maitriser un peu, tu as progressé.

_ Mais le tournois est dans trois jours! Je dois absolument réussir sauf que je ne sais vraiment pas comme m'y prendre. Recommençons ! Je vais tacher de mieux faire.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'échange de coups surpuissant, Hwoarang fut obligé de reculer de plusieurs mètres pendant que Devil faisait son apparition avec un rugissement bestial. Le démon, dans une rage incommensurable, ne supportait plus de se retrouver réfréné à chacune de ses actions et désirait absolument tuer ceux qui depuis un certain temps l'agaçait. C'est emplit d'un désir de vengeance et de mort qu'il s'élança sur le rouquin qui fléchit rapidement sous ses assauts titanesques pour finir coincer contre un rocher aiguisé. Devil empoigna férocement la tignasse rousse de Hwoarang et le leva à la hauteur de son visage pour lui sourire diaboliquement. En le voyant en danger Asuka réitéra son exorcisme mais ne réussit même pas à atteindre sa cible tant sa fureur était grande. Xiaoyu qui observait la scène de loin, commença à s'inquiéter pour ses amis.

_Jin, unique âme errante dans l'obscurité du monde des morts, siège du règne de Devil, cherchait désespérément un moyen de fuir comme à chaque fois que le démon prenait le contrôle de son corps. Il s'enlisait de plus en plus profondément parmi les amoncèlements de cadavre autour de lui sans parvenir à trouver la sortie. _

Devil déchainé par l'attaque de la jeune fille projeta sa première victime dans la parois de pierre en l'assommant et se tourna vers Asuka en quête de représailles. Les yeux fermés pour rassembler toutes ses forces, elle ne le vit pas arriver tandis qu'il lui infligea un coup de poing dans le diaphragme qui la pétrifia. Il vint ensuite la saisir par le cou dans le but de lui briser la nuque, mais l'instinct de survie de la jeune femme en position critique se réveilla instantanément. Son corps se mit à rayonner fortement au point d'en éblouir Xiao qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le pouvoir des Kazama la protégeait.

_Une lumière vive aveugla soudainement le jeune homme, et à ses pieds se traça un passage qui le guiderait vers la raison, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put. L'oppression qu'exerçait l'omniprésence du démon diminua radicalement, Jin se sentit, plus libre de ses mouvements. Mais cela ne fut que de courte duré car le monstre revint à la charge pour reconquérir le terrain qui lui avait était saisit. L'esprit de Jin devint le champ d'une féroce bataille entre l'ombre et la lumière. Jin sombrait lentement vers les ténèbres dominante quand il perçu le son d'un doux murmure dont les paroles lui étaient incompréhensibles. Cette voix mélodieuse l'appelait, le consolait dans la douleur de sa lutte, aucun doute, sa mère se tenait auprès de lui et le soutenait. _

Asuka, guidée par des doigts inconnus posa sa main sur le front de Devil qui paraissait perdu, le regard vide.

_Il était à l'extrême limite de l'implosion, mais il savait que c'était son unique chance d'en finir avec lui. Il s'apprêtait à lâcher prise quand il senti Jin se débattre violemment puis soudainement, plus rien, ce fut le vide en lui._

__ Tu me hais n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la voix faiblissante de Devil dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Tu as peut-être gagné cette bataille, mais surement pas la guerre. Mais je suis toi, et quoi que tu fasses, tu ne peux t'y soustraire, si tu veux que je meurs, tu dois mourir. Si je m'en vais aujourd'hui c'est pour revenir plus fort demain, et te consumer jusqu'à ce que tu sombre dans la folie. Sache que je ne te quitterais jamais, je serais l'ombre du moindre de te tes pas, quand tu la toucheras, je la toucherais à travers toi, tu saliras son corps pure avec mes doigts. _

_Il sentit le démon disparaître._

Jin perdit connaissance.

* * *

Après un quart d'heure, Jin revint à lui, un peu à l'écart du terrain d'entrainement, la tête posée sur la cuisse de Xiao qui caressait ses cheveux.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si quelqu'un d'inconnu avait combiné sa force à la mienne pour finalement te libérer dit-Asuka. Cette énergie était si positive ... Je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable.

_ C'était ma mère dit faiblement Jin.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? L'interrogea-Xiao ébahie.

_ Je ne sais pas, elle est toujours apparue lors de moments importants de ma vie et je crois que cette fois-ci, elle veut m'aider à mettre une fin définitive à toute cette histoire avec ma famille.

_ Qu'en est-il de Devil ? Demanda Asuka.

_ Je pense que ça devrait aller pour l'instant, il n'est pas complètement enfermé mais je ne le sens plus à la lisière de mon esprit comme c'était le cas ces derniers temps. Néanmoins, il est encore là, bien ancré au plus profond de moi.

A peine Jin eut-il finit sa phrase que des jurons divers et variés proliférèrent à son attention, Hwoarang venait lui aussi de reprendre connaissance et les rejoignit apparemment très énervé par sa défaite contre Devil. Xiaoyu dut lui expliquer plusieurs fois la situation avant de réussir à le calmer.

_ Il ne nous reste plus qu'a participer au tournoi, battre toute personne se mettant en travers de notre route et casser la gueule à Kazuya, récapitula-t-il.

_ Exact répondit Xiao.

* * *

Jin et Xiao passèrent leurs trois derniers jours de paix ensemble, le plus souvent confinés dans leur chambre pour profiter au maximum de la présence de l'autre. La jeune fille s'était plusieurs fois laissée enivrée par les caresses de Jin et avait tenté d'approfondir ce contact, mais immédiatement elle l'avait senti instaurer une certaine distance entre eux ce qui l'avait grandement frustré. Elle avait énormément de mal à accepter ce comportement qu'elle ne comprenait pas car depuis que Devil avait été enfermé il était libre de s'abandonner au plaisir charnelle et n'avait plus aucune raison de la repousser.

Ils quittèrent le temple chinois, après un mois de séjours, le matin même de la cérémonie d'ouverture du septième tournoi afin de se rendre à Tokyo. En fin d'après midi, ils arrivèrent dans le centre de la capitale pour atterrir sur le toit d'un grand immeuble appartenant à Lee qui leur servirait de logement et de QG durant la suite des opérations. Le bâtiment était entièrement sécurisé, il disposait de caméra vidéo en fonctionnement permanent et même Kazuya qui avait la main mise sur tout le pays ne portait aucuns soupçons sur l'identité du propriétaire. Xiao fut enchanté d'y retrouver Panda qui l'avait fidèlement attendu le temps de son périple, elle passa un long moment à la câliner tant elle lui avait manqué. Elle put également contacter sa meilleure amie Miharu qui était morte d'inquiétude depuis sa disparition peu après l'annonce de la soit disant mort de Jin, elle lui donna rendez-vous le soir même lors du tirage au sort des matchs.

Lorsque Jin entra dans le luxueux appartement qu'ils partageaient, il trouva Xiao devant la glace de leur spacieuse salle de bain en train d'ajuster le haut de sa tenue de combat orange Elle ne remarqua sa présence qu'en l'entendant pousser un long soupir de lassitude.

_ Tu comptes vraiment y participer ? Demanda-t-il un peu énervé.

_ Jin, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion là, et ma décision est prise, je refuse de rester en arrière pendant que tout le monde autour de moi part au combat, répondit-elle le regard dur.

_ Tes blessures sont à peine guéris... argumenta-t-il en la saisissant par la taille pour poser son visage sur son épaule. Tu vas t'exposer à un danger immense rien qu'en te présentant en publique et tu veux en plus te battre ? Il se sentait véritablement coupable d'être la cause de tous ses soucis.

_ Je sais ce que je risque dit-elle simplement en se calant dans ses bras.

_ J'étais sûr que je n'arriverai pas a te faire changer d'avis, fit Jin contrarié, j'ai donc demandé à Panda, Asuka et bien que cela m'en coute, à Hwoarang d'assurer ta protection. Ils ne s'éloigneront pas de toi en mon absence.

_ Quoi ? vociféra la jeune fille stupéfaite en s'écartant de lui pour le fixer de ses yeux coléreux. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou ! Je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux me débrouiller sans ton aide !

Il s'était douté qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord et que cela se présentait comme une atteinte directe à sa fierté mais il savait qu'il devait la contraindre à lui obéir pour ne pas risquer de la perdre une nouvelle fois.

_ Xiao, dit-il sur un ton ferme, il est hors de question que tu sorte seule, à la merci de mon père, alors qu'il attend la moindre faille dans notre garde pour te tuer sous mes yeux.

_ Je peux me défendre moi même !

_ Écoute ! reprit-il autoritaire, je ne doute pas de tes capacités, c'est simplement que Kazuya n'est pas un ennemi comme les autres et tu sais aussi bien que moi jusqu'où il ira pour parvenir à ses fins. De plus, il n'y a pas que lui qui désire s'en prendre à toi, le trois quarts des participants veulent ma peau, Miguel est un très bon exemple. Si nous n'avions pas tant besoin de combattant de notre cotés tu peux être sûre que je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu entre dans la compétition, je t'en aurais empêché quitte à devoir utiliser la force.

_ Tu n'as aucun droit de faire une telle chose ! Hurla-t-elle.

_ Çà, je m'en moque éperdument !

_ Je ne suis pas un de tes sous-fifres auquel tu peux assigner ta volonté Jin ! J'ai toujours agit de mon propre chef, je ne suis pas là pour me conformer au moindre de tes ordres ! Je fais comme bon me semble !

Jin savait que si elle n'hésitait pas à ainsi aller au devant du danger ce n'était rien que pour lui, pour qu'il puisse survivre au combat contre son père, et enfin mener une vie heures. Il en était profondément touché et lui voué une grande reconnaissance, il se radoucit légèrement sans pour autant se départir de ses idées.

_ Xiao, il faut que tu comprennes que si je fais ça c'est parce que je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas que tu souffres. A ces mots, il sembla très gêné.

La jeune fille fut attendrit par cette déclaration, sa colère s'évanouit aussitôt, c'était la première fois qu'il lui dévoilait ses sentiments.

_ Moi aussi je tiens à toi, dit-elle tout bas, alors laisse moi t'aider.

_ Uniquement si tu acceptes la protection de Panda, Hwoarang et Asuka.

_ De toute façon je n'ai pas d'autre choix ...

Il s'abstint de répondre pour éviter de la vexer et la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Xiao, accoudée à la vitre teinté d'une prestigieuse voiture allemande noire regardait le monde nocturne défiler sous ses yeux, sa main dans celle de Jin assis près d'elle. Après un trajet d'environ vingt minutes dans la métropole, le chauffeur ralentit aux abords d'un quartier très fréquentés où des dizaines de personnes se pressaient vers une même destination, la place où serait exposé l'ordre des matchs de l'Iron Fist Tournament. En effet, les résultats du tournois précédent ayant pris des proportions planétaires avec la guerre qui en avait résulté, sa popularité n'avait fait que croitre, aussi bien parmi les jeunes venus pour assister à un spectacle que parmi les chefs d'entreprises qui jouaient des millions dans les différentes passations de pouvoirs entre les Mishima. Leurs affrontements seraient donc très médiatisés, ce qui n'était pas forcément à leur avantage. Kazuya, se servait de sa récente célébrité pour s'assurer une victoire définitive sur son fils que les gens voyaient maintenant comme un monstre ayant répandu le mal sur terre. Lorsqu'il se serait emparé de Devil Jin, plus rien ne saurait l'arrêter dans sa folie, lui le sauveur qui avait restitué la paix et avait toutes les nations à ses pieds.

Xiaoyu fut intimidée par la présence de toutes ces personnes sans cesse plus nombreuses, impatientes de voir le sang couler, Jin sentit son malaise et la serra contre lui.

_ Je crois que cette fois-ci nous n'avons plus le droit à l'erreur, dit-elle.

_ Je dois en finir quoi qu'il en coute.

Voyant qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée, Xiao embrassa Jin passionnément, elle mit dans ce baisé tout la fougue de ses sentiments envers lui, elle sentit qu'il l'étreignait étroitement, désirant la sentir contre son corps. Quand le souffle leur manqua, ils se séparèrent pour tenter de retrouver leur calme après une telle attraction entre leurs deux êtres, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos. La voiture s'arrêta et ils furent contraint de s'éloigner pour sortir chacun de leur coté, ici prenait fin leur temps de sérénité.

* * *

Voilou tout est en place maintenant place aux choses sérieuses !

Please ! Review !


	17. Doux rêves

_Bonjour !_

_Je tiens absolument à m'excuser auprès de tous mes lecteurs ! Je vous avais promis la dernière fois 4 chapitres dans la semaine mais je ne pense pas pourvoir y arriver._

_Si j'ai mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre ci c'est parce que je viens tout juste de retrouver l'électricité et internet après environ trois jours de coupure ! Je suis une habitante du var qui depuis mardi à été touché par de fortes intempéries et des inondations (je ne sais pas si vous en avait entendu parlé). J'ai fait de mon mieux pour écrire à la main mais je n'ai eu beaucoup de temps ... _

_ Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai modifier l'ordre des chapitres pour introduire le lemon Jin X Xiao dans celui-ci. Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, cher moi c'était un peu la panique donc je n'ai pas vraiment put peaufiner mon texte comme je l'aurais voulu ... mais je ne voulais pas rien poster non plus ... donc voila je ne sais pas si vous allez apprécier... le début des matchs avec le prochain chapitre ... je vais essayer avant ce soir mais je promet rien ..._

_Encore merci pour vos commentaires ! _

_Je peux maintenant vous annoncer qu'il y aura bel et bien une tournure dramatique, c'est confirmé et déjà dans le scénario ... et en ce qui concerne le méchant Kazuya il ne sortira pas forcément perdant mais pas forcément vainqueur non plus  
_

_Je vous laisse lire ..._

_Bonne journée _

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Doux Rêves **

Comme convenu, Xiaoyu alla retrouver Hwoarang qui l'attendait un peu plus loin dans l'allée qui séparait la foule en deux masses compactes jusqu'à l'entrée. Jin, lui, rejoignit Lars, Alissa et Raven chargés de le protégé de son père et de ses soldats. Ils soumirent leur invitation à un garde de la G Corp. qui les fit pénétrer sur une vaste place circulaire où la plupart des participants au Iron Fist Tournament 7, quel que soit leur partit, étaient présents, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune trace d' Heihachi. En plein centre se tenait un immense écran faisant défiler des publicités qui vantaient les mérites de Kazuya et de ses deux sociétés. Lars eut un rictus de dégout à la vue d'une image de son demi-frère assis, les bras croisés avec arrogance, sur le fauteuil de président qu'il avait jadis occupé. Au dessous du téléviseur des techniciens étaient en train de régler les micros sur une petit estrade elle aussi décorée aux couleurs de l'entreprise.

La jeune fille sentit le stresse monter en elle, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand son regard croisa les yeux vitreux de Dragunov qui la détaillaient intensément. Elle vit ses lèvres s'étendre en un sourire entendu après que Miguel lui ai chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle remercia alors Hwoarang intérieurement pour sa présence à ses cotés car elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire face aux deux hommes en même temps. Elle fut tiré de sa tourmente par un cri suraigüe mêlé à des pleures qui la fit sursauter :

_ Xiao ! Miharu venait de sauter à son cou soulagée de voir sa plus chère amie bien en vie après toutes ces épreuves. J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose d'horrible ! Tu as disparu sans laisser aucune trace et comme je pensais Jin mort, je me suis mis à imaginer ton suicide ! J'ai d'ailleurs failli avoir une crise cardiaque en le croisant dehors !

_ Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter ! Ce fut Hwoarang qui répondit. Elle était avec moi il n'y avait aucun risque !

_ C'est justement ce qui m'a le plus effrayé ! Laisser une suicidaire entre les mains d'un pareil abruti!

_ Putain ! Tu sais parfois tu peux être encore plus emmerdante que ce conard de Kazama ! Tu la ramène un peut trop.

Xiao lui jeta un regard assassin, elle détestait l'entendre insulter Jin. Elle avait osé espérer que leur différent se soit réglé lors de leurs jours d'affrontement mais évidement cela n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses entre eux, ils ne pouvaient même plus supporter la vue de l'autre.

_ Kazama qui entre parenthèse à bien failli te tuer ! Répliqua-t-elle acide.

_ Toi aussi je te rappelle ! Dit-il d'un air sournois.

Xiao rageuse d'une telle réplique lui écrasa sauvagement le pied, il émit un gémissement de douleur qu'il tenta d'étouffer comme il put. Mais à son grand malheur, son rival qui discutait à quelques mètres de là avec Nina Williams l'entendit, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air exaspéré.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ? Interrogea Miharu.

Elle ne put en apprendre d'avantage car les lumières autour d'eux diminuèrent d'intensités tandis que la scène s'illuminait fortement, le silence s'instaura sur toute les bouches. Kazuya gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son publique, se saisit du micro que lui tendait Anna Williams et prit la parole sans se soucier des formules de politesse.

_ Avant d'annoncer l'ordre des matchs de la première manche du tournoi, je vais vous présenter les nouvelles règles effectives dès cet instant. A ces mots, les combattants parurent interloqués, il n'y fit pas attention et repris. Il n'y aura qu'un unique finaliste qui aura l'honneur de m'affronter, s'il réussit à me vaincre, il recevra la somme d'un milliard de dollar. Cette surprenante déclaration fut accueillit par une salve d'applaudissement tonitruante, un tel montant avait eut le don de rendre enthousiaste la plupart des concurrents.

Lars de son coté fut inquiet devant une telle chose et se mit à chercher les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi. La réponse lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux, ils désiraient les voir s'entre-tuer attirés par l'appât du gain pour ne pas avoir à les éliminer lui même. Étant donné que seul Jin était en mesure de le battre, en compensation d'un lourd tribu, il devrait faire en sorte d'éliminer Heihachi le plus rapidement possible pour assurer à son neveu une rapide ascension dans la grille des participants. De plus, cette situation s'avérait dangereuse pour tout le groupe d'opposant car même les combattants neutres ne s'intéressant qu'à leurs intérêts personnels s'appliqueraient à écraser un maximum de personnes pour s'assurer la victoire.

Sur l'écran géant apparut un tableau aux multiples cases contenant la photo de chaque challenger et tout au sommet se trouvaient une image de Kazuya attendant un adversaire. Le tirage au sort s'effectua automatiquement, les icônes défilaient à grande vitesse pour finalement s'arrêter et former les groupes d'opposant.

_ Et merde, je vais devoir me faire chier à taper sur un gros tas de ferraille dit Hwoarang en voyant s'afficher en face de lui Bryan Fury.

_ Moi, Julia Chang me convient parfaitement dit Xiao.

_ Par contre ton abrutit de mec commence fort, il est tombé sur Bruce Irvin. J'espère qu'il va réussir à le battre sans trop se faire abimer car j'ai bien l'intention de lui botter le cul moi même.

_ Tu peux aussi essayer de l'aider tu sais ...

_ Impossible, même en me forçant j'y arriverai pas, entre nous c'est physique, je peux que l'enfoncer

_ Sinon, Lars est face à Feng, Alissa va massacrer Paul Phoenix, Nina se retrouve contre Ganryu, Panda est pour Roger Junior, et Asuka aura Lei Wulong. Ça ne se présente pas trop mal pour le moment dit Xiao mais je pense que le deuxième tour devrait se corser un peu.

_ Les premiers duel auront lieu demain soir dans vos arènes respectives, reprit Kazuya, les résultats seront incontestables.

Sur ce, il quitta la scène sous les acclamations de la foule autour d'eux retenue par des barrières de sécurité. Encadré par Anna et quatre gardes du corps, il chemina vers la sortie, mais arrivé à la hauteur de Xiaoyu il s'arrêta subitement.

_ Je peux constater que tu es au sommet de ta forme jeune fille, dit-il avec ironie, tes blessures ont complètement disparu, voilà qui est très bien.

Cette effrayante proximité rappela à la jeune fille le souvenir de la torture qu'il lui avait infligé, elle sentit malgré elle la peur l'envahir. Elle fuit son regard oppressant pour se plonger dans celui de Jin qui se situait à plusieurs mètres de là et qui visiblement fulminait. Il savait que s'il tentait le moindre geste contre son père, il n'aurait aucune chance et que cela la mettrait en dangers. De surcroit, le stratagème qu'il avait mit en place pour la protéger se serait avéré inutile, il ne pouvait plus que rester immobile, les poings serrés, enragé par son impuissance.

_ J'ai été très agréablement surprit de te voir ici, poursuivit Kazuya, j'aurai cru que mon cher fils se serait montré plus prudent. Il serait tellement dommage qu'une si douce chose se fasse happer par les ténèbres, son ton était lourd de menace. Mais apparemment, cela à déjà commencé dit-il en portant sa main au col de Xiao pour l'entrouvrir et dévoiler les marques de griffure de Devil sur sa peau qui avaient à peine cicatrisé.

_ La touche pas conard ! Intervint Hwoarang en la dégageant.

_ Ce tournoi promet d'être véritablement intéressant murmura Kazuya en les fixant tous les deux. Il leur adressa un abominable sourire puis reprit tranquillement sa route vers la sortie.

Quand, il disparut derrière la portière d'une grande limousine blanche, Xiao la pression du stress sur son corps dispararut, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

_ Je crois que nous nous sommes suffisamment attardés ici déclara le coréen en prenant la main de Xiao pour la mener jusqu'à sa moto garée dans une rue adjacente.

* * *

Xiao allongée sur le canapé de son appartement, tourna faiblement la tête lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de clef dans la serrure, elle vu Jin accrocher sa longue veste de cuire noir sur le porte manteau pour ensuite la rejoindre en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.

_ Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda-t-il tout bas en lui caressant le visage du revers de la main.

_ Non, je pensais en t'attendant.

_ Que t'as dit mon père ?

_ Qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à me tuer, enfin, il ne l'a pas formulé comme ça, mais de toute façon nous le savions. Une chose est sûre, je ne renoncerais pas.

_ Xiao, tu n'a pas à faire tout ceci pour moi, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Après un long baisé, il délaissa ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou.

_ Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit Jin, reprit-elle en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, je refuse de te laisser mourir qu'elle qu'en soit la raison.

Elle frissonna légèrement en le sentant passer ses mains sous son haut pour venir caresser la peau de son ventre, elle s'emflama instantanément et l'attira contre son corps qui le réclamait ardemment. Jin, devant la puissance du désire qui s'emparait peu à peu de son être ne trouva pas la force de la repousser, il abandonna toute prudence et entreprit de la dévêtir pour admirer ses courbes librement. Trouvant le canapé trop étroit pour leur gestes de plus en plus pressés, il souleva Xiao pour la mener à leur chambre alors qu'elle embrassait sa nuque.

Il l'étendit délicatement sur les draps soyeux de leur lit et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Il porta ses mains à ses cheveux et détacher les rubans qui retenaient ses mèches d'ébène, il aimait les voir tomber sur ses épaules car cela la rendait, à ses yeux, encore plus sensuelle et féminine. Elle s'appropria violemment des lèvres de son bien aimé pour l'embrasser avec passion, elle en profita pour défaire maladroitement les boutons de sa chemise et finit par la lui retirer complètement. Il passa ses bras dans son dos et dégrafa son soutient gorge afin relâcher sa poitrine à laquelle il dédia toute son attention. Elle émit un petit gémissement de plaisir en sentant sa langue parcourir sa chair, il insista un moment en savourant chacun de ses cris puis reprit sa progression vers ses hanches qu'il se plaisait à caresser. Le voyant gêné par son pantalon qui devenait de plus en plus séré, Xiao tendit timidement sa main vers sa braguette et la lui descendit, elle prit ensuite un peu plus d'assurance et se redressa pour l'aider à se déshabiller entièrement. Une fois chose faite, il la replaça gentiment en dessous de lui et fit de même avec le short qu'elle portait. Il s'apprêtait à lui ôter son dernier sous-vêtement quand elle le vit hésiter.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Es-tu absolument certaine qu'il n'y a aucun risque ?

_ Je suis au début de mon cycle, ne t'en fait pas.

Rassuré, il retira l'ultime rempart protégeant son intimité et positionna à sa hauteur. Il y déposa de doux baisé sans se montrer trop entreprenant, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Il perçu dans ses longs soupir, une certaine aise, il poussa donc ses gestes un peu plus loin. Xiaoyu, au contacte de Jin voyait son corps échapper à son contrôle. Son esprit, noyé pars les vagues de plaisir qu'il lui procurait semblait à la lisière d'un autre ès un long moment, il cessa ses caresses et vint contempler son visage alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Ils échangèrent un long regard, Jin essaya de déceler dans ses beaux yeux bruns une trace de peur ou de réticence. Ne trouvant que le reflet de son propre désire, il prit appui son bras droit et enlaça Xiao avec le gauche en rapprochant inéluctablement leur corps avec une infinie douceur.

_ Je t'appartiens Jin,murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Son entrée fut particulièrement douloureuse pour la jeune fille, elle s'agrippa fortement à ses épaules tandis qu'il progressait un peu plus. Comme il la sentit se crisper, il se figea et l'embrassa tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende. Il ne commença à se mouvoir en elle que lorsqu'elle l'y incita en relevant son bassin vers lui et en repliant ses jambes. Sans jamais interrompre leurs tendres baisés, il accéléra légèrement, l'intensité du plaisir qui déferla alors sur eux les enivra. Xiao se détoura de ses lèvres pour exprimer par des cris la force de ce qu'elle ressentait, lorsqu'il cala sa tête dans son cou, elle le supplia de continuer. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et se positionna de façon à pouvoir totalement posséder son corps, il se mit à bouger avec plus de vigueur en la prenant un peu plus profondément à chaque fois.

Xiao sentit une étrange sensation au niveau de son intimité, brutalement, sans qu'elle maîtrise quoi que ce soit, elle se contracta et fut littéralement terrassée par la puissance de son orgasme. Elle s'accrocha au dos de Jin en enfonçant férocement ses ongles dans sa peau et le mordit à la clavicule pour étouffer un hurlement. Jin, au même instant, atteint le sommet de la jouissance et se libéra en elle dans un soupire d'extase. Ils demeurèrent ainsi enlacés un petit moment afin de retrouver leur contenance, puis il se releva pour croiser les iris brune de la jeune fille au bord du sommeil, elle leva sa main pour caresser doucement son visage.

_ Je t'aime Jin.

Elle avait conscience qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, mais elle n'attendait rien en retour, ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec lui n'était autre qu'un témoignage de ce qu'il ressentait envers elle. Elle savait qu'il ne partagerait une telle chose qu'avec une personne qu'il chérissait, et cela lui suffisait. Elle était tout simplement heureuse, elle avait depuis longtemps rêvé qu'il soit l'homme qui prendrait possession de son corps et de sa virginité, ce soir, il avait assouvi un de ses plus chéres désire. Il se retira délicatement et s'allongea auprès d'elle, elle se blottit immédiatement contre lui, il étendit les draps sur leur deux corps nus puis se serra contre son corps avant de s'abandonner au monde des songes.

* * *

Alors ? qu'en pensez-vous ? un commentaire? enfin si vous le voulez ...


	18. Manigances

Coucou !

Encore pardon pour tout ce temps ... Mais ça y est je vois enfin mes problèmes se terminer ...

Sinon, ce chapitre est en réalité une introduction aux relations Lars X Alisa et Hwoarang X Asuka, il présente leurs situations actuelles et leurs éventuelles évolutions. Pour ce qui est de l'action, les combats débutent enfin , j'ai fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop m'écarter du style de chacun ... Kazuya qui met en place des plans d'attaques contre son fils ... j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Je vais également plus approfondir sur les sentiments de Xiao mais pas forcément ceux qu'elle ressent envers Jin ... plus tôt sur son rôle dans cette ultime bataille contre le mal ...

A oui, je suis repasser en rating T car je souhaiterais votre avis, autour de moi beaucoup me conseille de rester en T ne jugeant pas mes textes asser crus pour passer en M... vous êtes mes lecteurs et je pense que c'est a vous de me dire si certains passages vous paressent suffisamments violents pour exiger que je passe en M ...

Et comme toujours je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaire, j'ai pu remarquer que le temps que j'ai mis a poster ces chapitres vous a déranger mais je ne peux malheureusement pas faire autrement...

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 18: Manigances **

Xiao se retourna dans son lit et tira la couette vers elle pour tenter de se rendormir, mais ce fut peine perdue, le trouble qui régnait dans son esprit l'avait définitivement éveillé. Jin s'était apparemment levé plus tôt dans la mâtiné et l'avait laissé seule avec bon nombre d'interrogation dans la tête. Le souvenir de la nuit précédente la fit sourire et la détendit un peu, elle était toute déçu de ne pas sentir sa présence auprès d'elle. Mais la principale raison de son inquiétude était Kazuya et ses manigances, l'homme l'avait, la veille, ouvertement menacé, elle devrait dorénavant être sur ses gardes. L'attitude de Dragunov l'avait également intrigué, quelles horreurs pouvaient bien préparer un homme aussi cruel ?

Elle décida de sortir des draps pour aller prendre une douche et remettre ses idées au claire, ce soir elle avait un match à disputer et devait se tenir prête. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle observa dans le miroir face à elle son corps ruisselant d'eau. Les cicatrices toujours présente sur sa poitrine l'irritèrent au plus haut point, surtout après que Kazuya se soit amusé à lui rappeler ce mauvais souvenir. Elle enfila rapidement un peignoir pour ne pas avoir à les contempler plus longtemps et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se rassasier.

_ T'en tire une tronche dès le matin !

Surprise, elle se retourna vivement pour voir qui était cet intrus dans son appartement, elle fut cependant plus étonnée en trouvant Hwoarang nonchalamment affalé sur son canapé.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-elle avec colère.

_ Quel accueil ! Dire que je suis là pour te protéger ! Tu n'as pas oublié les ordres de ton abrutit de petit ami ?

_ Depuis quand tu lui obéis sagement ?

_ Depuis que ta vie en dépend ! Répondit-il en s'énervant lui aussi. Toutefois, il se radoucit instantanément en la voyant si contrarié. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Il t'a encore fait du mal ?

_ Non, ce n'est rien. Dit-elle en mettant fin à la discussion ne désirant pas se montrer faible devant lui.

Elle ouvrit un à un les placards au dessus du plan de travail de la cuisine et leur prépara un petit déjeuné avec les aliments qu'elle y trouva.

_ Je n'ai pas envi de rester enfermée toute la journée dit Xiao une tartine à la main. Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour dans Tokyo ?

_ Ouais. répondit-il indifférent.

Xiao se vêtit de sa tenue de combat orange et sortit, le coréen à sa suite.

* * *

_ Lars ?

Alissa secoua gentiment le jeune homme endormi sur son bureau la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés. Il venait de passer un nouvelle nuit à étudier toute les stratégies possibles et imaginables dans le but de leur assurer la moindre chance de victoire. Après la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi ils s'étaient réuni avec Lee, Raven et Nina pour débattre des règles qu'avait instauré Kazuya mais rien n'en était ressortit.

_ Laisse-moi dormir marmonna-t-il

Exaspérée, la jeune fille le dégagea délicatement de son siège et le leva avec une facilité déconcertante malgré le poids important de sa musculature. Elle l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa dans son lit sans pour autant le réveiller. Elle le recouvrit d'une couverture et s'assit près de lui pour le regarder tendrement. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi s'épuiser à la tache, elle tentait de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais elle savait qu'elle ne lui était pas d'une très grande utilité. Peut-être hésitait-il à se reposer sur elle à cause de sa trahison ? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se pardonner pour des tels gestes et s'en voulait énormément, Lars était une personne très précieuse à ses yeux, et elle souffrait de cette situation. Mais ce qui la perturbait le plus était les sentiments qu'elle ressentait envers lui, comment étais-ce possible alors que son cœur n'était fait que de métal ? Pourquoi désirait-elle tant être avec lui ?

* * *

_ Tu es bien silencieuse aujourd'hui ! Dit Hwoarang pendant qu'ils traversaient un quartier très animé de la capitale. Il s'étonnait de ne pas la voir s'extasier devant les vitrines comme elle le faisait à l'accoutumée. A croire qu'a force de fréquenter Kazama tu as été touché par son mutisme !

Xiao ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Après une heure passée à errer là où les guideraient leurs pas, ils se dirigèrent vers la stations de métro la plus proche, pour attendre le prochain train. Hwoarang venait juste de s'assoir sur un siège en face du quai quand un cris provenant d'une voie connue le fit sursauter. Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille que l'on ne pouvait distinguer car une dizaine d'homme l'entouraient proférait des menaces avec un fort accent du Kansai. Le coréen prit d'un élan de bonté se précipita pour l'aider mais se figea lorsqu'un des agresseurs atterrit à ses pieds, le visage superbement amoché, il reconnu à son plus grand malheur, Asuka Kazama. Durant ses longs jours d'entrainement avec Jin, elle s'était avérée extrêmement pénible à sans arrêt le remettre en place à grand coups de poings, si malencontreusement, ses yeux se perdaient dans son décolleté. Ses remarques et son caractère facilement irritable faisait qu'il la détestait presque autant que son cousin, mais il regrettait cette situation car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver très mignonne surtout avec sa mine renfrogné.

_ Asuka-chan ! Laisse-moi en quelques uns ! Xiao venait de se lancer dans la cohue dans le but de se défouler.

En quelque secondes, elles avaient à elles deux, décimé toute la bande sans aucune difficulté, ce qui avait redonné à Xiao son habituelle bonne humeur. Tout en riant de leur exploit elles rejoignirent Hwoarang, mais au moment où Asuka l'aperçut elle se figea et le fixa apparemment énervée.

_ Pourquoi il est là celui là ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ N'y fait pas attention ! dit-Xiao très enthousiaste d'avoir trouvé une présence féminine dans ce monde masculin. Jin l'a obligé à être mon garde du corps. Allons-nous amuser !

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi Xiao-chan, ça doit être très pénible, dit Asuka.

_ On s'habitue vite, et il peut se rendre utile parfois.

Hwoarang fut consterné par l'ingratitude de la jeune fille, mais ne répliqua pas, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

* * *

La journée s'écoula rapidement pour le petit groupe, vers dix huit heure, Asuka les quitta pour se rendre à son arène de combat, un parc dans la périphérie de la capitale. Hwoarang accompagna Xiao jusqu'à la place où aurait lieu son match et la confia à la garde d'Alissa qui venait de gagner contre Paul, il se dirigea ensuite vers le parking souterrain où lui aussi devrait se battre.

Quand il se plaça au milieu du terrain pour attendre Bryan un grand nombre de spectateur l'acclama, leurs cris d'encouragement qui raisonnaient contre les murs accrurent son impatience à débuter les hostilités. Le robot arriva un peu plus tard et le provoqua de son traditionnel « Come on » avant de se mettre en garde. Il débuta l'affrontement par un crochet du gauche mais le coréen esquiva pour lui infliger un coup de pied dans le ventre, il réitéra plusieurs fois l'action jusqu'à ce que son adversaire parvienne à se dégager et riposte avec un enchainement de coup de poing vers son visage. Il poursuivit ses assauts par deux coups de pieds visant la tempe de Hwoarang qui se baissa pour esquiver, il exploita une tel ouverture pour lui assener un coup de genou en plein dans la mâchoire. Sous ce terrible choc, il fut totalement déstabilisé, son ennemi ne lui laissé aucun répit et abatis son coude sur l'arrière de son crane, il le saisit ensuite par le cou pour l'envoyer au loin dans un grand éclat de rire.

En voyant Bryan se réjouir, Hwoarang se ressaisit immédiatement, il se redressa et tendit sa jambe à la verticale, il atteignit son adversaire au niveau des pectoraux, ce qui le projeta en hauteur. Il en profita pour abaisser son talon (renforcé par ses éperons) sur son abdomen et le ramena au sol. Une fois que l'androïde fut de nouveau sur pied, il le repoussa lentement vers le mur avec des coups d'une vitesse sans commune mesure qu'il dut tous les encaisser. Lorsqu'il fut acculé, le coréen redoubla de vigueur faisant apparaître une grosse marque sur la cloison dans le dos de sa victime. Dans une dernière tentative pour s'en sortir, Bryan frappa férocement dans le genou qui assurait l'équilibre de son bourreau et assura sa chute, avec un nouvel éclat de rire, il entreprit de lui rendre chacun de ses coups.

Le coréen se releva difficilement, sa rotule le faisant atrocement souffrir, et esquiva du mieux qu'il put avec son champs de mouvement très restreint. Il commençait à se lasser de ce combat, il ne voyait pas en Bryan Fury un véritable concurant, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de perde. La colère l'envahit complètement alors qu'il reçut un puissant coup de poing dans l'épaule, il réagit immédiatement et riposta avec un monstrueux coup de pied dans les reins du robot qui atterrit sur le pare-choc d'une voiture garé à proximité. Il s'approcha prudemment de lui sous les acclamations du publique et leva le poing en signe de victoire après s'être assuré qu'il soit bien inconscient.

* * *

Kazuya, via son réseau de surveillance, observait tranquillement les combats qui se déroulaient en ce moment. Il fut particulièrement intéressé par le duel qui opposait Xiaoyu à Julia Chang, toutes deux combattaient avec frénésie dans le seul but de défendre leurs intérêts propres. Il s'amusait beaucoup du comportement de la petite chinoise car en entrant dans la compétition elle s'était condamné à une mort certaine, il se réjouissait à l'idée de pourvoir la briser en torturant son corps et son esprit avec des horreurs d'une rare brutalité. Il savait qu'en agissant ainsi, il anéantirait son fils et lui ferait perdre la raison, ainsi, il s'abandonnerait aux ténèbres qu'il répugnait tant.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par trois coups secs frappés à la porte de son bureau, il invita ses convives à entrer et afficha un sourire sadique en voyant Dragunov s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui, accompagné de Miguel et de Anna Williams.

_ Bonsoir Messieurs ! Entama-Kazuya. Si je vous ai convoqué ici ce soir, c'est pour discuter d'une offre que j'ai à vous faire, car, j'ai pu remarquer que nous partagions tous un intérêt commun pour mon fils. Il détient un pouvoir qui me revient de droit et je suis prêt à tout pour l'obtenir. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que sa puissance est titanesque et que seul, vous n'auriez aucune chance. En revanche, si nous travaillions ensemble, il n'aura aucun moyen de nous résister. Il nous suffira d'utiliser ses faiblesses.

A ces mots, il regarda un écran où l'on pouvait y voir Xiao frapper du plat de la main en plein thorax de Julia, il reprit :

_ Sergei, je vous offre son corps si avec l'aide de mon associé, qui lui aussi désire sa mort, et de ma charmante garde du corps vous parvenez à me le ramenez vivant mais hors d'état de nuire. Je ne vous cache pas que ce sera un exploit difficile à réaliser pour de simples humains tels que vous, mais je suis dans l'incapacité d'agir moi même actuellement et je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre la finale du tournoi.

Le russe porta deux doigts à son menton et le caressa doucement, semblant réfléchir à cette proposition alléchante. Il savait que c'était l'unique solution s'il voulait réussir à accomplir sa mission il finit donc par hocher doucement la tête en signe d'approbation.

_ Parfait dit Kazuya.

_ Comment devons-nous procéder ? Demanda-Miguel.

_ Tout simplement comme il l'a fait avec vous, reprit le démon, en lui prenant ce qu'il a de plus cher.

* * *

Aux portes du plus grand temple de la ville, la bataille entre Jin et Bruce Irvin faisait rage sous les hurlements des spectateurs entraînés par l'intensité de leurs échanges.

Après avoir encaisser un violent coup de poing, l'américain s'écarta précipitamment de son adversaire pour s'accorder quelque seconde de sursis, jamais il n'aurait imaginer que combattre un tel homme pourrait s'avérer aussi difficile. A aucun moment durant leur dix minutes d'affrontement, il n'avait réussi à prendre l'avantage, en effet, Jin voyait clairement toutes ses feintes et profitait de la moindre de ses ouvertures. Il maudissait Kazuya de l'avoir fait tomber face à lui, car évidement, chaque match avait été choisi à l'avance suivant un plan machiavélique finement préparé. Il savait que son patron ne lui pardonnerai jamais un tel échec et qu'il devait absolument réussir quoi qu'il lui en coute, il reprit ses assauts.

Jin n'éprouva pas de difficulté particulière à parer ses nouveaux coups, il en fut même profondément ennuyé, il avait affronter par le passé des ennemis d'un niveau bien supérieur et devait aujourd'hui se préparer à lutter contre son père dans sa forme la plus redoutable, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il accéléra encore la vitesse de ses coups jusqu'à percer la garde de Bruce et frapper en plein dans son diaphragme avec le tranchant de la main, lui coupant ainsi la respiration. Il recommença immédiatement et le toucha à la gorge. Tandis que l'homme tombait à genoux en essayant d'inspirer, il l'acheva avec un féroce coup de pied en pleine tête. Le nez et la bouche en sang, l'américain esquissa un mouvement pour redresser mais n'en eu pas la force, il regarda impuissant, Jin partir.

* * *

Voilou ! La suite dès que possible ... pitié ! un commentaire ...


	19. Introspections

_Coucou !_

_ Toujours et encore merci pour vos commentaires !_

_** Pour Dunia :** Oui je compte écrire encore pas mal de One Shot sur Tekken, sur divers couples mais surtout sur Jin et Xiao (en particulier des lemons que je dédie aux personnes qui m'aident pour cette fics) ... par contre je ne pense pas que ma fic aura de suite ... mais les OS se baseront toujours sur elles... Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu apprécies !_

_** Pour Yoite :** Je ne pense pas encore que dans le cadre de mon histoire Jin soit au courant pour Kazuya ...Je verrais suivant l'évolution de son caractére comment il l'apprendra et surtout sa réaction ... car ne t'inquiete pas je n'ai pas l'attention de faire passer Kazuya pour l'entier responsable de toute cette histoire ... la suite devrait t'apporter quelque éléments de réponses ... cela commence déjà dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que cela correspondra à tes attentes ..._

_** Pour NatsuXIII :** C'est vrai j'ai maltraité Hwoarang mais j'ai pas pu résister ..._

_** Pour Ringo-chii :** je suis vraiment contente que tu ais fait lire ce chapitre à ta jumelle et je serai ravie de lire ta fic !_

_ En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'ai tenté d'élucider quelques énigmes et de laisser quelques indices pour la fin ! J'espère avoir réussi ..._

_ J'ai aussi fait un peu murir Xiao car toutes ces épreuves ne peuvent pas la laisser de marbre ..._

_ Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 19 : Introspections **

Kazuya, assis sur le canapé dans son appartement, referma le capot de son ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse devant lui, apparemment soucieux, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il venait de visionner pour la quatrième fois le match qui avait opposé Jin à Bruce Irvin son employé, il avait prêté attention aux moindres détails, observé minutieusement chaque expressions sur le visage de son fils, mais n'avait pu déceler aucun signe d'une éventuelle manifestation de Devil Jin, ce qui l'agaçait grandement. Comment était-ce possible ? Lors de leur dernière rencontre au temple d'Azazel, le démon était quasiment hors de contrôle et semblait le consumer au plus profond de son être, pourquoi n'était-il donc pas apparu ce soir ?

Il savait qu'il était impossible de maîtriser une telle force par le biais de sa seule volonté, on avait forcément du l'aider à le sceller, mais qui détenait assez de pouvoir pour réaliser un pareil exploit ? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à réfléchir intensément à toutes les éventualités. La jeune Asuka Kazama était bien trop inexpérimentée pour user de son don avec suffisamment d'habiliter et évincer un mal aussi puissant que Devil, elle n'était assurément pas la responsable. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être alors ? Kazuya fut soudainement pétrifié par la conclusion qu'il venait d'élaborer, l'unique personne capable d'accomplir cette prouesse n'était autre que Jun Kazama, la femme qu'il avait jadis tant aimée. Elle était revenue afin de protéger son enfant des ténèbres comme elle l'avait si souvent fait pour lui, il y a bien longtemps.

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son intégralité, il souhaitait, tout en évinçant les menaces, acquérir un maximum de puissance pour ensuite assouvir sa vengeance et régner sur un monde d'horreur. Mais était-ce là ce que lui désirait où bine le monstre démoniaque ancré en lui ? L'ombre le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour, se nourrissant du ressentiment qu'il éprouvait envers son père, insufflant en lui des idées de chaos. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme dont Jun avait été amoureuse, il n'était plus qu'une bête assoiffé de sang qui avait perdu la raison, son âme vendu ne lui appartenait plus. Il était un esclave auquel on avait tout prit, le réceptacle d'une entité abominable qui se jouait de lui. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, car c'était son désir de vengeance qui avait enterré les dernières ruines d'humanité.

Ces nombreuses interrogations l'avaient mené, sans qu'il en soit conscient, devant le gigantesque miroir de son salon, le reflet qu'il y vit le dégouta fortement et incapable de soutenir cette vision, il s'en détourna. Ses yeux, dont les deux iris qui suite à la progression du malin avaient prit une teinte ensanglantée lui ôtaient toute humanité, il se haïssait autant qu'il haïssait son père de l'avoir fait devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il se demandait, comment à l'époque, Jun avait-elle fait pour le chérir au point de lui offrir jusqu'à son corps si pur qu'il avait entaché. L'espace d'un instant, ses paupières se closent comme pour oublier le présent et rêver l'histoire qui aurait dû être la sienne, mais lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau son propre regard il fut stupéfait de voir juste derrière l'image qui était la sienne, Jun qui lui souriait. Il se retourna précipitamment et ne vit que sa solitude au milieu de son vaste logement.

Sa faiblesse l'enragea au plus haut point, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle ! Elle n'était rien pour lui, seule sa vengeance importait ! Bientôt, il obtiendrait le pouvoir qu'il avait tant attendu et deviendrait le plus grand fléau que les humains aient connu, il ferait payer à la terre entière ce qu'il avait enduré. Il se laissa duper par les sinistres promesses que Devil murmura à son esprit blessé, abandonnant sa faible résistance. Il resserra ses doigts en un poing réunissant sa force d'où émanait une lueur violacée et frappa en plein centre du miroir en face de lui pour le briser en des milliers d'éclats. Il venait d'éradiquer sa dernière entrave, désormais plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter !

Avec un sourire satisfait, il partit rejoindre Anna Williams qui l'attendait de pieds ferme pour une nouvelle nuit de débauche.

* * *

_ Aïe ! Fait gaffe merde ! Hurla Hwoarang.

_ Arrête un peu de bouger ! Le réprimanda Xiaoyu.

Assise, sur le sol de sa salle de bain, la chinoise essayait tant bien que mal de poser une bande sur le genou endolori du rouquin qui ne se laissait pas faire.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à pas te faire avoir comme un débutant ! Ajouta Asuka qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sur un ton moqueur.

_ Tu peux parler ! Regarde toi on dirait que t'es passé sous une semi-remorque ! Surenchéri Hwoarang devant les nombreuses ecchymoses présentes sur le corps de la jeune fille.

_ Lei Wulong n'était pas un adversaire facile !

_ Mais taisez-vous tous les deux ! Xiao venait d'intervenir peu encline à supporter encore une de leurs futiles disputes.

Le silence pesant qui venait de s'instaurer entre eux fut rompu par la sonnerie aux consonances de Heavy Metal du téléphone de Hwoarang qui décrocha précipitamment en voyant s'afficher l'identité de son correspondant. Lars lui ordonna d'une voix sans appelle de le retrouver le plus vite possible dans son bureau. Xiao acheva rapidement sa tache, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir elle saisit son poignet et le retint un instant.

_ Quoi qu'il te dise, fait attention à toi s'il te plait.

_ T'en fait pas ! Je suis le meilleur ! Il fut touché par la mine inquiète qu'elle lui offrait, et voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à la rassurer il la prit dans ses bras puis déposa un baisé sur son front. On se voit demain, bonne nuit. Elle marmonna une vague réponse et le libéra non sans regrets.

Asuka fut surprise par la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve ce garçon qu'elle prenait pour un gros idiot pervers dépourvu de toute grasse et intelligence. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée ? Xiao regarda partir ses deux amis un peu triste de se retrouver seule en l'absence de Jin, elle se dirigea à pas lent vers la large baie vitrée de son salon et s'assit sur le carrelage froid pour observé le ciel couvert de Tokyo.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour perdre son esprit dans les souvenirs de son passé, elle se remémora avec une certaine mélancolie, les bons moments qu'elle avait vécu dans cette même ville des années plus tôt. Elle se souvint des paisibles journées de cours qu'elle suivait à la Mishima High School où elle attendait patiemment les récréations dans l'espoir de retrouver Jin, le garçon solitaire dont elle était déjà tombée follement amoureuse. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé, elle était prise dans une bataille perdue d'avance où elle verrait sans nul doute les gens chers à ses yeux disparaître un à un impuissante.

Elle maudissait sa propre faiblesse, et ne supportait pas de devoir être protégé alors qu'elle s'était juré de se battre pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait en horreur le sentiment de vulnérabilité qu'elle avait ressentit à l'approche de Kazuya, mais elle sentait, gravée au plus profond d'elle même la trace des abominations qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le craindre. Les événements à venir la terrorisaient, mais elle s'interdisait de faillir et de rompre la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Jin, elle ne le laisserait pas mourir.

* * *

Lorsque Hwoarang pénétra dans le bureau de Lars, Jin, Nina et Raven l'y attendaient de pieds ferme en discutant des diverses missions qui leur avaient été attribué.

_ Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, j'ai le regret de vous annoncez l'arrivée d'Heihachi dans la compétition, déclara-Lars soucieux. Il s'est présenté tout à l'heure à son match contre Wang Jinrei et l'a battu sans difficulté. Je tenais à vous réunir pour que l'on mette en place un plan d'action afin de l'éliminer définitivement. Par contre, j'ai cru comprendre que Xiaoyu y était toujours attachée et je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait réagir en apprenant sa mort.

_ Elle ne fera rien de stupide, dit Jin, je lui en expliquerai les raisons.

_ Même si c'est pour ce vieux dégénéré, elle va encore devoir souffrir murmura Hwoarang les poings serrés.

_ Nous sommes en pleine guerre, intervint-Nina, la douleur est une chose que l'on doit tous endurer.

Hwoarang ne répondit rien et se contenta de soupirer, sachant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

_ Il n'y a plus qu'à décider de la personne qui s'en chargera reprit-Lars.

_ Il me semble que toi et Jin avaient des comptes à régler avec lui non ? Demanda Raven.

_ Je n'ai jamais réussi à le tuer.

_ Je m'en occuperai donc personnellement dit Lars impassible. Sinon, en ce qui concerne vos matchs de demain je vous demanderai la plus grande prudence car la quasi totalité des sous-fifres de Kazuya sont resté parmi nous. Je vous propose de regarder quel sera votre adversaire, sur ces mots, il fit pivoter l'écran de son ordinateur pour afficher le tableau des affrontements.

Jin fronça les sourcils en voyant la photo de Jack-7 en face de celle de Xiao, se doutant que Kazuya s'apprêtait à agir. En revanche, il ne fut pas étonné de se retrouver contre Eddy Gordo qui désirait se venger de lui pour la mort de son maître. Nina ne fut guère enchantée de voir Anna tomber contre Steeve Fox, décelant une machination de la part de sa sœur, elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle se serve de son fils pour l'appâter, elle le lui ferait payer. Hwoarang lui fut consterné en découvrant qu'il devrait combattre Ganryu, il se trouva néanmoins chanceux de ne pas être face à Bob comme l'était Asuka. Après de nombreux commentaires, les combattants sortirent un à un de l'office de Lars, pour le laisser en compagnie d'Alissa.

* * *

Xiaoyu eut un sursaut de surprise en sentant les bras de Jin se serrer autour de ses épaules, plongée dans les méandres de son passé, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

_ Je te pensais endormie chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

_ Comment le pourrais-je ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il la sentit s'abandonner à son étreinte, son dos reposant contre son torse tandis qu'elle dissimulait sa tête au creux de son cou, il embrassa ses cheveux amoureusement.

_ Je n'ai pas sommeil c'est tout.

Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi tourmenté, et tenta de l'apaiser par de douces paroles, mais cela fut vain, son corps resta complètement crispé sous ses caresses. Elle chercha ses lèvres en recouvrant le bas de son visage de baisé jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se trouvent et s'unissent avec une tendresse infinie. Quand ils se séparèrent, Xiao s'accrocha désespérément à lui, il en profita pour la soulever et la mener dans leur lit, quoi qu'elle en dise, elle avait besoin de repos. Ils demeurèrent un long moment enlacés sous les draps puis Xiao bercé par les caresses de Jin sombra dans le monde des songes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Xiaoyu se réveilla la première, et après avoir longuement observé son amant endormi, elle se leva avec empressement pour se préparer, bien décidée à se rendre utile en éliminant un ennemi redoutable. Son match aurait lieu dans trois heures au Shinjuku Gyoen, le plus grand jardin public de Tokyo. Elle prit une rapide douche froide puis enfila une tenue de combat orange pour s'assortir aux feuilles marrons des arbres en ce milieu d'automne. Elle terminait d'attacher sa seconde couette lorsque Jin vint la rejoindre et la saisit par la taille :

_ Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il dans un bâillement.

_ Je pète la forme ! Il va pas rester grand chose de ce conard de Jack après que je l'ai massacré !

Sa détermination le fit sourire mais n'ôta pas ses inquiétudes au sujet des manigances de Kazuya, que préparait-il ? Xiaoyu trépignait d'impatience, elle avait véritablement hâte de prouver sa valeur, à elle même, comme à tous ceux qui doutaient d'elle, ce serait à son tours d'aider les autres dans leurs luttes.

Une heure plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Hwoarang et Asuka devant la station du métro qui les mèneraient à leurs arènes. En les voyant arriver main dans la main, le coréen fut saisit d'une soudaine envie de vomir, il n'eut même pas la décence de dissimuler sa moue dégoutée, ce qui irrita Jin. Le train dans lequel ils montèrent était, en cette heure tardive, bondé, Jin, dans un élan possessif, attira Xiao contre lui ne désirant pas la voire sujette aux mains baladeuses des pervers japonais.

_ Ton genoux est toujours douloureux ? Demanda Xiao sans faire attention aux nouveaux commentaires de Hwoarang.

_ Si j'évite de trop forcer ça devrait aller.

_ Ce serait dommage que tu te fasses massacrer ! dit Asuka sur un ton ironique.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompu par un arrêt brusque du train qui le projeta directement dans la poitrine de la jeune fille et instaura un instant de panique dans le wagon. Quand le calme revint et qu'il réalisa dans quel situation il se trouvait, il était déjà trop tard, il se sentit tiré par les cheveux pour recevoir un coup de poing en pleine tête, les passagers autour d'eux témoin de la scène furent interloqués par la force colossale d'Asuka. Jin ne put contenir un demi-sourire en entendant son rival jurer dans sa langue natale et essuyer le sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche.

Après un trajet d'une vingtaine de minutes, le nom de la station où devait descendre la chinoise s'afficha, elle se hissa alors sur la pointe pour embrasser passionnément son aimé. La plupart des personnes autour d'eux furent attendris par ce témoignage d'affection, mais d'autres plus conservatrices en furent scandalisés, des insultes fusèrent à l'attention de Xiao provenant de jeunes filles jalouses qui avait jeté leur dévolu sur Jin. Au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, elle fut contrainte de le lâcher pour sortir rejoindre Alissa qui l'attendait sur le quai.

* * *

Le paysage autour de Xiao n'était en rien propice aux combats, les arbres anciens qui la surplombaient avaient revêtu leurs manteaux d'automne aux reflets ambrés, et le son de la petite cascade au cœur d'un ruisseau appelait à la paix. La présence de Jack 7, la machine de guerre, face à la jeune fille contrastait parfaitement avec leur environnement, il paraissait froid et dur comme un appel de mort. Elle esquiva avec beaucoup de souplesse le féroce coup de poing qu'il destinait à sa boite crânienne et pivota sur ses hanches pour venir poser ses deux paumes sur les pectoraux de son adversaire, mais son action n'eut pas l'effet escompté. En temps normal, tout homme encaissant un tel coup aurait dû reculer sur au moins un mètre, mais lui n'avait pas bougé, c'était comme si elle n'avait rien fait.

La jeune fille ne se découragea pas pour autant, et prit une certaine distance pour trouver le meilleur angle d'attaque, elle revint à la charge avec un redoutable coup de pied sauté qui n'eut même pas le mérite de froisser la taule de son épaule. Ce fut à Jack de passer à l'assaut avec sa force titanesque, Xiaoyu grâce à sa remarquable agilité parvint à esquiver l'essentiel de ses coups, mais au moment où elle ne s'y attendait pas, il frappa de son poing de fer en direction de son abdomen, elle dû parer avec son avant-bras qui émit un craquement sinistre sous l'impacte. Il profita de cet instant pour lui infliger quelques dégâts à l'abdomen puis abattre telle une massue son poing sur son front, elle tomba instantanément sur le par terre de feuille qui amorti sa chute, inconsciente.

Un silence macabre s'instaura sur les spectateurs autour des deux combattants, personnes n'osait se prononcer sur le funeste destin de la Xiaoyu. Une étrange rumeur s'instaura parmi les rangs, quand quelques secondes plus tard, Miguel se fraya un passage entre eux pour venir récupérer sans aucun ménagement le corps inerte de la jeune fille.

* * *

_Voilou ! La suite le plus tôt possible ! Désolé si cela prend du temps mais je fais de mon mieux _

_Merci d'avoir lu ! (vous pouvez aussi commenter si vous le désirez)_


	20. Peur

_Coucou_

_merci encore pour vos commentaires ! Ils m'ont encourager pour finir ce chapitre car je complètement découragé par cette fic et la tournure qu'elle a prit, je ne vous cache pas que j'en viens à être écœuré _

_Nomie : je n'ai pas l'intention de faire « tabasser » encore une fois Xiao ne t'inquiète pas !_

_Je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre mais il a été un véritable défi pour moi ! J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps et ais du faire appelle à plusieurs personnes pour m'aider, je remercie d'ailleurs NouNou of Mel et Motoko pour leur aide._

_Passons au chapitre : _  
_Par cet enlèvement, comme je l'ai dit précédemment je ne désire par faire subir à Xiao un nouveau calvaire physique (comme lors de la torture de Kazuya) mais moral. Mon but est de la faire grandir à travers les épreuves car je la trouve bien trop enfantine mais c'est là une très grande difficulté pour moi car il faut que je me place dans sa tête tout en ajoutant les sentiments de peur et d'angoisse. (cela peut paraître facile pour certain mais c'est la première fois que je dois changer une personne ne m'appartenant pas avec un pareil mélange de sentiments, n'oubliez pas c'est ma première fic ). _

_Ensuite, la réaction de Jin à été véritablement complexe à imaginer car au début de ma fic il réalise son amour pour Xiao mais persiste dans son idée d'éradiquer les Mishima même s'il doit mourir _  
_Je ne pouvais pas le faire trop attacher ni trop éloigner non plus ... (vous remarquerez que je me suis inspiré du mode histoire de Kazuya dans Tekken 5 )_

_J'ai également changé le titre je le trouvé trop gamin (vous en pensez quoi ?)  
_

_voilà je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi à le bouclé (même apres si longtemps) ! J'espere que ce résultat ne sera pas trop décevant pour vous (car il est pour moi ). _

_Bonne lecture et encore désolée._

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Peur **

La douleur cuisante provenant de son avant-bras aida Xiaoyu à retrouver le chemin de la conscience, une brise glaciale vint frôler ses épaules dénudées et fit frissonner son corps meurtrie. Prise de violents maux de tête, elle tenta de recouvrer sa contenance en remettant ses idées au claire, elle inspira profondément mais l'odeur de renfermé et de moisissure qu'elle inhala la rendit nauséeuse, elle réfréna avec difficulté une remonté d'acide. Malgré cela son estomac malmené criait famine, à quand remontait son dernier repas ? Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle dans ce sinistre lieux ?

Un éclaire de lucidité la foudroya et acheva de la réveiller, le tournoi ! De vagues images de son match refirent surface dans son esprit fatigué, elle revit le poing de Jack s'abattre sur sa tête puis plus rien. Comprenant que la situation n'était pas à son avantage, elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, une incommensurable terreur la saisit lorsque autour d'elle, elle ne vit que du noir, elle voulu fuir, quitter cet enfer mais ne parvint pas à bouger du moindre millimètre. L'inébranlable emprise des chaines en métal qui entravaient ses poignets et ses chevilles dans son dos la clouait à terre, plus elle se débattait, plus ses genoux en appui sur des dalles de roche criaient grâce, leur peau se fendait et ouvrait de larges plaies d'où elle sentait s'écouler de grosses gouttes de sang. Cette posture très inconfortable la mettait au supplice, en effet, elle contraignait son bras blésé à rester dans une tension constante sans lui accordé de repos. Ses ravisseurs n'avaient négligé aucun détails pour lui assurer le plus atroce des séjours avant, de la tuer sans doute de la façon, la plus sadique qu'il lui soit donné d'imaginer.

La jeune fille n'était plus en état de raisonner, la panique surpassait la douleur et la forçait à lutter contre l'acier, les hurlements de détresses qu'elle poussait s'étouffaient dans le bâillon qui la muselait. Elle était complètement seule, enfermée dans cette cage personne ne l'entendrai ni ne viendrait lui porter secours.

Brusquement, elle se figea, un cri strident fendit les ténèbres qui régnait dans la pièce et amena la certitude du traitement qu'il lui serait infligé, cela raviva le souvenir de son propre calvaire et devant ces abominations tout son être se mit à trembler. Lorsque la note suraigu s'évanouit, le calme revint aussi subitement qu'il s'était brisé mais Xiao ne se rasséréna pas pour autant, son âme se noyait dans la peur la plus profonde.

Un son sec claquant contre le sol de pierre, la tira de son cauchemar, un autre le suivit immédiatement, plus proche, quelqu'un se dirigeait droit vers elle. Chaque nouveau pas raisonnait à ses oreilles comme le tintement du glas funeste, promesse de mort et de souffrance.

* * *

Dans les laboratoires souterrains de son immeuble, Lee vérifia les derniers branchements entre son ordinateur et Alissa puis lança le téléchargement des données contenue dans sa mémoire sous le regard soucieux de Lars. Quelques heures plus tôt, durant son tour de surveillance de Xiaoyu, l'androïde avait émis un signal d'alarme alors qu'elle affrontait une massive bande de Jack-7. L'ancien capitaine s'était immédiatement précipité à sa recherche mais lorsqu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée, plusieurs de ses principaux circuits imprimés avaient été endommagées, elle n'était plus en mesure de fonctionner correctement et de leur délivrer les informations cruciales qu'elle avait enregistrées. Lars n'appréciait pas du tout le fait de voir la jeune fille sans vie enfermée dans un tube de verre et reliée à une machine, mais il savait que s'était l'unique solution s'il désirait en apprendre d'avantage sur la disparition de Xiao.

L'air joviale affiché sur le visage de Lee à l'idée d'étudier un spécimen aussi intéressent qu'Alissa s'évanouit instantanément au moment où il visionna la vidéo, ils avaient des ennuis. Lars, en voyant Miguel jeter la petite chinoise dans le coffre d'une voiture de luxe serra les poings de colère et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse tandis que son demi-frère ordonnait à leur groupe de se réunir. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était des plus complexe, Kazuya avec cet enlèvement avait réussit un coup de maître, et les plaçait face une décision difficile à prendre. Quelques temps plus tard, Raven, Asuka, Nina, Hwoarang et Jin vinrent les rejoindre dans une sale de réunion, Lars prit la parole.

_ Avant de commencer notre entretient, je vous prie de regarder attentivement ceci dit-il en projetant sur un écran géant l'enregistrement.

Au fur et à mesure que les images défilaient, il guettait avec appréhension la réaction de Jin, il se doutait qu'il n'apprécierait vraiment pas ce qu'il verrait. Il remarqua que bien que son expression restait impassible, les yeux de son neveu refletaient la rage qui prenait lentement possession de lui devant les nouveaux coups que Xiao encaissait. Il ressentit d'énormes difficultés à se maitriser au moment où il vit le corps de la jeune fille reposer entre les mains d'un autre homme, il se jura du lui faire payer une telle audace. Lorsque l'espagnol la malmena sa haine fut tel qu'il ressentit le besoin de faire mal à son tour, il se retourna vers Lars qu'il jugeait responsable de sa souffrance et le saisit par le col.

_Tu étais chargé d'assurer sa sécurité ! Vociféra-t-il. Ton robot était censé la surveiller !

_ Arête Jin ! Il n'y est pour rien ! S'interposa-Asuka en le retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

_ Pour une fois elle a raison Kazama ! Hurla-Hwoarang. Tout ceci est uniquement de ta faute !

Jin se détourna de son oncle et se concentra sur le coréen en ayant la ferme intention de libérer sa colère sur lui.

_ Si tu ne lui avais pas sauté dessus en ne pensant qu'a ta gueule elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! C'était ton rôle de la protéger ! Tu n'aurais jamais du te rapprocher d'elle et la laisser se faire massacrer à ta place ! C'est toi qui devrais être en train de crever comme un chien entre les mains de ton salopard de père.

_ Toi non plus tu n'étais pas là pour la défendre ! Clama-Jin Tu es tout autant coupable !

_ Nous ne sommes pas ici pour juger quiconque, intervint Raven, nous ne pouvons changer le passé par de simples mots! En revanche, nous devons faire un choix d'une importance cruciale pour la suite des événements et nous devons y réfléchir minutieusement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Reprit Hwoarang avec assurance. C'est pourtant évident, je ne la laisserai pas entre les griffes de ces sales clébards !

_ Tu es toi même un soldat, tu dois comprendre que les choses ne prennent pas toujours la tournure que l'on désirerait répondit l'espion en fixant directement son interlocuteur. Nous sommes actuellement dans l'incapacité de secourir cette jeune fille, Kazuya nous tend un piège et attend que nous foncions dedans tête baissée, c'est bien trop dangereux, surtout pour toi Jin.

_ Tu me demandes clairement de l'abandonner ? L'interrogea le coréen dégouté.

_ C'est hélas tout ce que nous pouvons faire ! Elle ne sera qu'un autre nom inscrit sur la longue liste des victimes de cette guerre, elle n'est qu'une perte insignifiante face au carnage qui pourrait subvenir si par notre échec l'ennemi voyait ses désires assouvis.

C'en fut trop pour Hwoarang, il ne pouvait supporter de l'entendre ainsi parler de la personne qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, il combla en une vitesse hallucinante la distance qui les séparait et lui assena un violent coup de poing en plein visage, l'homme entrainé par la forcé de l'impacte traversa le vitrage qui les séparait des salles d'expérimentations avant de chuter au milieu de milliers d'éclats de verres. Il voulu se relever mais la puissante pression exercée par le pied de Jin sur son torse l'en empêcha, la fureur qu'il lisait sur ses traits lui donnait une prestance diabolique qui le dissuada de résister.

_ Qui t'as permit d'émettre un avis ? Demanda-Jin sur un ton cassant. C'est la dernière fois que je laisse Kazuya ce mêler de ma vie ! Je vois dans ce geste l'occasion rêvé pour enfin en finir ! Il ne survivra pas.

_ L'enjeu est trop important ! C'est l'avenir de tous que tu risque sur un simple coup de tête ! Argumenta-Nina.

_ Je l'exterminerai, ma décision est prise.

* * *

Un cliquetis métallique retenti non loin de Xiaoyu, la serrure de sa geôle venait d'être déverrouillée, dans un grincement lugubre, la porte pivota sur ses gonds avant de se refermer et de claquer avec fracas. Les craintes de la jeune fille s'amplifièrent, son cœur battait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il en devint douloureux, elle supplia son invisible bourreaux de l'abattre sans plus tarder mais il semblait totalement ignorer les incompréhensibles paroles filtrant à travers la toile qui enfermait ses lèvres. Elle se tétanisa quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule droite lui indiquant une présence dans son dos.

_ Pauvre petite chose insignifiante, t'achever maintenant gâcherais mon plaisir, non, je préfère te voir attendre la mort après une longue déchéance qui accablera ton esprit de tourments insoutenables.

En reconnaissant la voix de Kazuya, elle perdit les infimes espoirs qui malgré tout avaient subsisté, elle n'échapperai pas à de nouvelles atrocités.

_ Je savourerai chaque larme venant inonder ton innocent visage, lorsque le corps mutilé de ton bien aimé reposera à tes pieds dans la mare formé de ton propre sang encore chaud qui s'écoulera par le trou béant que j'aurai creusé dans ta poitrine.

L'effroyable vision de Jin agonisant dans une rivière écarlate se grava dans la tête de Xiao et la heurta profondément, elle se sentit faiblir. Son trépas effrayait la jeune fille mais elle était prête à le supporter pour que Jin survive, il était tous ce qui lui importait

_ Il n'y a pas souffrance plus grande que celle que vous vous apprêtez à vivre, je pense que tu devrais profiter de tes derniers instants car au moment où il viendra te chercher débutera votre long calvaire. Il va enfin connaître l'horreur de voir périr la personne qui lui est la plus chère dans ses bras impuissants.

Xiaoyu, à cet annonce inéluctable, ressenti un mal terrible qui la terrassa. L'homme en la voyant si pitoyable émis un rire machiavélique, son propre chagrin l'ayant fait sombrer dans la folie la plus obscure, il prit presque avec douceur le visage de sa proie inoffensive dans ses mains.

_ Je pense que je devrais te remercier infiniment, ta faiblesse me permet d'enfin assouvir mes désirs.

Ces derniers mots perfides assenèrent le coup de grâce, elle venait d'assurer par sa fragilité, la perte de Jin et la gloire de Kazuya, le monstre qui lui avait tout prit. Elle s'apprêtait à tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait à travers les actes d'un autre.

Il, lâcha avec dégout sa prisonnière réduite à l'état de poupée de chiffon et quitta le cachot, particulièrement satisfait de cette première séance de torture, qu'il se promit de réitérer le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

_Jin courrait à perdre haleine, répondant aux pleurs qui réclamaient son secours, il se précipitait dans l'inconnu sans aucune prudence, ignorant vers quel dangers ce pont entouré d'ombre le mènerait. Les râles d'agonie des âmes damnés autour de lui se perdaient dans l'immensité des enfers, royaumes que Devil gouvernait. Il sut qu'il ne tarderait pas à atteindre son but car il parvenait de mieux en mieux à distinguer les sanglots de la jeune fille, il accéléra encore la cadence de ses pas. Il resta glacé d'effroi lorsque devant lui, il aperçut Xiaoyu suspendue au-dessus d'un gouffre aux profondeurs abyssales retenue par les maigres forces de sa main droite. Il s'empressa de lui venir en aide mais ce fut en vain, elle chuta avant qu'il ne puisse agripper ses doigts, il la regarda se faire happer par de longues langues de feu tandis qu'elle criait son nom avec un désespoir infinie._

Jin se réveilla en sursaut légèrement fébrile, toujours frappé par la réalité de son rêve, il venait de la voir mourir sans pouvoir intervenir. Son démon attisé par sa colère et sa culpabilité reprenait ses assauts en dépit du sceau de sa mère qui lui résistait. Par réflexe, il porta son regard à la place vacante près de lui comme pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de la jeune fille mais en retour il ne perçut qu'une grande solitude. Ces derniers temps, même si au départ une telle proximité l'avait intimidé, il s'était habitué à sentir sa présence à ses cotés, à la chaleur de ses bras qui l'enlaçaient et étrangement, ce soir, il avait froid.

Durant sa pénible existence, il n'avait jamais partagé de pareilles expériences mais avec elle, il avait finit par apprendre à apprécier le contacte humain, qu'il redoutait tant. Les nombreuses blessures qui au fil des années l'avaient endurci au point de le transformer lui aussi en un être assoiffée de vengeance contre sa propre famille, n'avait pas tout à fait réussi à effacer les rares instants agréables passés auprès de sa mère qui l'encourageait dans sa relation avec Xiao pour retrouver ce bonheur depuis longtemps perdu.

Il repensa aux paroles accusatrices que Hwoarang avait tenu des heures plus tôt, et bien que cela l'irritait venant de son rival, il les trouva justes. Dans son égoïsme, il n'avait vu jusque là que son propre intérêt en délaissant clairement sa belle sans se soucier réellement de ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle le faisait passer avant tout. Il se remémora l'image de son triste visage quand la veille, il l'avait enlacé, et cela le peina, il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences que les atrocités qu'elle avait subi par sa faute pouvaient bien avoir sur elle. Il se promit, s'il survivrait à sa rencontre avec Kazuya, de lui accorder toute son attention, de ne se consacrer qu'a elle afin de lui faire retrouver ce que lui et cette guerre lui avaient prit.

Il tira les couvertures sur son torse nu, et ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver le sommeille, il devait prendre un peu de repos pour le lendemain matin partir en quête de son père et écrire une fin définitive à cette histoire.

* * *

Voilà j' arête là le massacre ... Pour les (très) rares personnes qui auraient l'intention de me laisser un commentaires, pourriez-vous me donner un avis même cassant sur ce chapitre s'il vous plait.  
PS : Ceci est la troisième version que je poste


	21. Interrogations

_Coucou !_

_Fini les vacances me voici enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre (pardon pour l'attente )._

_Encore une fois merci pour vos commentaire !_

_**Yoite **: ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! La fin est encore très loin ! Certains événement imprévus viendront perturber les plans de tous ! (en cherchant bien il est possible de deviner, cela fait plusieurs chapitre qu'un certain personnage est resté dans l'ombre). _

_Alors en ce qui concerne le chapitre : la pauvre Xiao commence **(enfin**) à grandir mais ce sera Hwoarang et Asuka qui occuperons le devant de la scène._

_Je n'ai pas préciser ce qui poussait Hwoarang à proteger Xiao car ce sera là l'object d'une courte fic (je ne sais pas quand je vais commencer à l'écrire mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'idée en tête)._

_Comme je ne voyais comment pourrait agir Kazuya dans ce chapitre j'ai décidé de le mettre dans un lemon. Je tiens aussi a tirer au claire sa « relation » avec Anna car j'ai reçu des commentaires qui nécessitaient un éclaircissement de la situation._

_Kazuya n'aime pas Anna, mais la voit comme un objet de plaisir (il en est de même pour Anna). Si j'ai introduis ce « couple » dans ma fic (je pensais avoir été claire dans l'introspection de Kazuya ) c'est pour montrer la différence entre le Kazuya obsédé par Jun et Kazuya sous l'emprise de Devil qui n'est plus qu'un être sadique cruel et dépravé au plus au point, autrement dit dénué de sentiments (ce qui est un élément clef pour la fin mais je n'en dis pas plus). _

_Pour le lemon lui même désirez-vous la suite (dans une version édité du chapitre ) où je m'en tiens là ?_

_Sinon pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe mais mes correctrices étant occupés je n'ai pas pu le leur faire revoir. Je re posterai une version corrigée au plus vite. _

_En espérant que cela vous plaise, Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Interrogations **

Xiaoyu allongée sur le côté droit contre la pierre dure et froide de sa cellule enserra ses genoux de ses bras afin de se protéger des chimères hantant ses plus noirs tourments. Elle ignora le vif tiraillement de ses muscles et enfoui son visage en larme dans ce nouveau refuge qui lui apporta une mince illusion de chaleur. L'effroi terrible qu'elle avait ressentit durant la visite de son tortionnaire avait arraché à son corps ses dernières forces, son état de faiblesse était tel qu'elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, et son pauvre esprit accablé ondoyait vers un songe moins sombre, perdu au c?ur de ses souvenirs.

En cet instant, elle désirait par dessus tout sentir l'étreinte rassurante de son aimé contre sa peau glacée, l'entendre murmurer de douces paroles qui apaiseraient ses craintes, elle souhaitait son réconfort. Ces pensées provoquèrent en elle un excès de colère, sa fierté de combattante prit le dessus sur sa détresse et blésée dans sa dignité elle se trouva pitoyable. Comment avait-elle put se montrer aussi lâche et supplier son ennemi alors qu'elle s'était faite la promesse de se battre ? Une fois de plus, elle n'était qu'un poids pour leur groupe de rebelle, et par son inutilité elle venait de mettre Jin en danger, s'il lui arrivait malheur elle en serait l'unique responsable. Elle aurait dut se montrer plus forte ! Affronter sa peur ! Mais elle savait que devant Kazuya, le monstre qui par sa cruauté avait réussit à briser sa volonté de fer, elle n'était plus rien, juste une créature chétive à l'aspect lamentable rongée par la culpabilité et l'angoisse.

Maintenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à tout perdre, elle prenait pleinement conscience de la gravité de la situation, le rêve innocent qui l'enveloppait jusque là s'était évanoui. Le monde utopique où elle avait vu les Mishima réunit venait de s'écrouler autour d'elle, elle comprit que si elle voulait revoir Jin sourire, sa famille devait périr. Malgré le mal que Yoshimitsu lui avait dit d'Heihachi lors du cinquième tournois, elle n'avait pu se détacher de lui, même en apprenant les mauvais traitements qu'il avait infligé à son propre fils qui avait provoqué l'apparition de Devil. Mais aujourd'hui, elle comprenait que lui aussi devait mourir, pour assurer enfin la paix. Tout ce qu'elle avait jadis vu si brillant commençait à lui paraître terne, elle savait désormais que cette guerre, quel que soit son issue, laisseraient de grosses séquelles sur les deux camps et que rien ne serrait plus comme avant.

Lorsqu'elle resserra encore la prise de ses bras pour réprimer un sanglot, le tintement métallique des lourdes chaines qui entravaient ses poignet lui rappela le funeste destin auquel elle était inéluctablement condamné. Elle n'avait aucun espoir de sortir vivante de cet enfer.

* * *

Lars afficha sur le vidéo projecteur de la salle de réunion un plan topographique de l'île d'Hokkaido sous le regard attentifs du groupe puis prit la parole.

_ Les membres de la Tekken forces de notre cotés postés dans une base cachée ont repéré des mouvements inhabituels sur terrain d'entrainement militaire jusque là inutilisé par l'armée de Kazuya. Nous sommes sûres qu'ils détiennent Xiaoyu dans un bâtiment souterrains récemment construit dont moi même j'ignorais l'existence, je ne pense pas que nous y précipiter tête baissée soit une bonne idée, nous ne savons pas quel genre de chose il renferme. Il serait bon de réfléchir à la meilleur tactique pour attaquer.

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! Vociféra-Hwoarang. Qui sait quels atrocités ces conards sont en train de lui faire subir ?

Lars voulu contester mais Jin l'en empêcha.

_ Mon père est la bas ?

_ D'après mes hommes il serait arrivé hier en fin d'après-midi.

_ Dans combien de temps seront nous prêt à passer à l'action ? Demanda-Hwoarang.

_ Hélas, pas avant demain soir. Nous partirons dans la matinée pour Hokkaido, ensuite nous devrons préparer l'assaut avec l'éventualité d'un échec car Jin aux moindres faux pas tu risques de tous nous tuer même en étant en pleine possession de tes moyens. De surcroit personne ne sera en mesure de te soutenir car chacun de nous serra occupé avec sa propre cible à éliminer. Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'a espérer qu' Heihachi ne fasse pas son apparition pour contrarier tous les plans.

Jin au contraire désirait ardemment que son grand-père se joigne à la bataille car il pourrait ainsi exterminer la ligné au sang maudis des Mishima.

* * *

Kazuya, la taille entourée par une fine serviette blanche fit coulisser le Shoji qui lui ouvrit l'accès au bassin d'eau chaude attenant à sa vaste propriété. Dissimulée dans les contreforts d'une montagne, la demeure aux allures traditionnelles voyait passer en son sein une source thermale qui alimentait un large bain à ciel ouvert. La vasque au fond azure était bordées par de grandes pierres lises d'un gris pâle derrières lesquelles tonnait une dense végétation, à l'extrémité droite, à l'abri d'un grand arbre une cascade coulait à flot. La différence de température entre l'aire froid du soir et la chaleur de l'eau formait un léger voile de condensation. L'homme abandonna sur les lattes de bois menant aux margelles l'ultime rempart à sa nudité et s'immergea jusqu'à la taille, après quelques instants, il poussa un long soupir d'aise et laissa glisser entièrement, il savourait le bien être relaxant que lui apportait cette quiétude.

Il était au comble de la félicité, sachant proche l'accomplissement de ses souhaits. En effet, il avait appris deux heures plus tôt l'arrivée de son fils venu pour le défier, mais ne s'en inquiétait point, il ne pouvait être vaincu par un simple humain.

_ Tu me sembles d'excellente humeur ce soir ! Dit-une voix féminine dans son dos. Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser !

Il se retourna pour regarder Anna Williams ouvrir son kimono et le faire choir à ses pieds, dévoilant ainsi ses formes alléchantes qui attisèrent la flamme du désir de Kazuya. Il la détailla attentivement alors qu'elle venait le rejoindre et ressentit le fort besoin de la prendre immédiatement pour rassasier la faim qu'elle venait d'éveiller. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulu la saisir par la taille pour la rapprocher de son corps hardent, elle se dégagea de son emprise et se dirigea vers la cascade. Elle monta sur une pierre qui lui servit de marche pieds pour tirer ses longues jambes de l'eau et se plaça sous le torrent en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'une manière sensuelle. Kazuya suivit le parcourt d'une goutte qui perla le long de son cou et alla se perdre au creux de ses reins. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps il se posta derrière elle et colla leur deux être en caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau humide avec avidité.

Il porta une main précé à son intimité et s'y introduisit avec violence, Anna se cambra subitement puis s'abandonna au plaisir qui déferlait en elle, appuyant négligemment sa tête sur son épaule. Il savait parfaitement que de telles sensations ne suffiraient pas à la jeune femme qui se languissait déjà et cela l'amusa grandement. La jeune femme, voyant qu'il ne lui donnerait pas immédiatement une entière satisfaction en réponse à son gestes précédent, s'écarta de lui et le plaqua brutalement contre la paroi derrière eux. Elle empoigna fermement son membre tendu et concéda enfin à assouvir les désires de l'homme, toutefois, le rythme insupportablement lent qu'elle assigna à ses gestes eurent raison de sa patience, il inversa leur position et se saisit de la jambe droite de sa partenaire qui par réflexe encera sa taille, il tira profit de cette occasion pour entrer brutalement en elle.

* * *

Asuka referma le clapet de son téléphone portable avec colère et le jeta sur son matelas, elle venait de parcourir le bâtiment militaire de long en large mais n'avait pu trouver la moindre barre de réseaux. Elle devrait donc se passer de tout contacte avec le monde extérieur le temps de son séjour sur l'île d'Hokkaido et cela l'ennuyait déjà. Plus tôt dans l'après midi le gros hélicoptère qui transportait leur groupe les avait déposé à l'entrée d'une immense forêt à plus de trois kilomètres de leur bases, les contraignant à couvrir le reste du chemin en voiture. L'édifice de béton à l'apparence austère devant lequel ils étaient arrivés avait immédiatement intimidé la jeune fille peu habituée à autant de rigueur. De plus, le trafic constant des forces armées avec leurs lourds engins de guerre l'avait mis légèrement mal à l'aise. Un homme en uniforme s'était écarté de ses troupes pour venir saluer Lars et les accueillir, il les avaient ensuite mené à une salle de réunion où s'en était suivit un long débat auquel Asuka n avait porté qu'une attention très distraite.

Lorsqu'elle avait été libéré de ses obligations, elle s'était réfugiée dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. La pièce n'était pas très spacieuse, contenant seulement trois lits dont deux superposées ainsi qu'une grande armoire et une petite table faisant office de bureau, elle saillait parfaitement au cadre rigide du lieux. La jeune fille n'appréciant vraiment pas l'endroit décida, en cette heure tardive, de chercher de la compagnie, arrivée devant la porte de Hwoarang, elle hésita longuement puis se résolut à frapper.

_ Si tu viens pour m'emmerder tu peux rentrer cher toi tout de suite ! Dit-il avec un sérieux surprenant.

_ Tu es toujours d'une élégance remarquable ! Bravo ! Répliqua-t-elle avec force. Et puis à quoi je m'attendais avec un idiot pareil ? J'aurais peut être du enfiler un T-shirt un peu plus serré, là au moins tu m'aurais écouté !

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais il la retint avec un soupir lacé.

_ C'est bon me soule pas, entre.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux tandis qu'elle allait s'accouder à la fenêtre offrant une belle vue sur l'étendu d'arbre endormie.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il en s'affalant sur son lit.

_ Je m'ennuie enfermée toute seule.

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi tu n'es pas aller voir ton chére cousin ?

_ Tu sais je ne le connais pas beaucoup, et je ne voulais pas déranger dans de pareilles circonstances.

_ De quoi se plaint-il ? C'est entièrement sa faute à cet égoïste !

_ Cesse de l'accuser comme ça ! Il ne le montre pas mais je suis sûre qu'il culpabilise autant que toi ! D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es toujours en train de le provoquer et de le descendre ? Avec lui tu es toujours en train de te comporter comme un gamin qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Tu peux pas te montrer un peu plus adulte de temps en temps ?

_ Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la morale ! Je hais Kazama depuis la première fois que mes yeux se sont posé sur sa sale gueule et ce n'est pas prêt de changer ! Surtout après les derniers événements ! Tu n'as pas à critiquer ma façon d'agir ! J'ai toujours fais comme bon me semble et je n'ai pas l'intention de me plier à de quelconques règles ni aux personnes qui me les imposent !

_ Mais regarde toi ! Tu as beaux insulter Jin tu es exactement dans la même situation que lui ! Il a voulu contrôler le monde entier sans se préoccuper des gens autour de lui, même pour une raison noble mais aujourd'hui, vous êtes tous deux à attendre sagement de les ordres d'un autre ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

_ Tu te trompes, contrairement à Kazama ou à son père je n'ai jamais désiré le pouvoir, je suis pas aussi pourrit que sa famille de minable. Je veux seulement être libre de mes actes, et si je suis ici ce n'est franchement pas pour l'aider ! C'est à lui d'effacer les erreurs qu'il a commit !

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Ce jours là dans le temple, s'il n'avait pas été aussi faible, Kazuya ne se serait pas emparé de l'orbe et Xiao ne n'aurait pas eu à subir tout ça.

_ Tu sembles beaucoup tenir à elle, bien qu'elle soit la compagne de ton rival.

_Peut être mais avec elle c'est différent. Comme la plupart des participants lors des précédents tournois j'ai voulu me servir d'elle afin atteindre Kazama mais on va dire que les choses ont évolué d'une manière surprenante. Depuis que tu as scellé Devil elle est la seule raison de ma présence ici.

_ Tu n'aurais donc pas prit part à la bataille sans elle ?

_ Non, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas à moi de réparer les conneries de ton cousin. Je n'ai aucune envie de crever à son service.

_ Mais pour Xiao tu le ferais ?

Durant un court instant, il sembla réfléchir à la réponse la mieux appropriée à une pareille question puis reprit :

_ Je n'aurais pas à faire une chose pareille! Je ne la laisserai pas se mettre en danger et encore moin pour ce mec.

_ Il me semble déjà avoir entendu ça mais cela ne venait pas de toi.

Il répondit pas et laissa planer un certain mystère sur le fond de sa pensé avant d'interroger Asuka à son tour.

_ Tu me paraît bien nerveuse ce soir ? Le combat te fait-il peur ?

_ Non ! Je n'ai rien d'une fille fragile que l'on doit protéger ! C'est juste que je ne supporte pas de rester à attendre sans rien faire mais paradoxalement je ne sais pas du tout quel est mon rôle dans cette guerre. Je me sens totalement inutile.

_ Évincer le mal avec ton pouvoir n'est pas suffisant pour toi ?

_ C'est justement ce qui m'effraye.

_ Qu'adviendra-t-il si Kazuya réussit à battre Jin ? Je serai bien trop faible pour repousser les ténèbres.

_ Où est donc passé ton optimisme habituel ? Tu ne crois plus en ton abrutit de cousin ? Là c'est toi qui le rabaisse.

_ Tu as raison ! Après tout c'est pas comme si on confiait une tache pareil à un mec irresponsable comme toi ! Lui et moi faisons partie de la même puissante famille, il ne peut pas perdre !

Hwoarang fut surprit d'un tel changement d'humeur de la part de la jeune fille qui semblait avoir retrouvé son en train naturel. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à sa provocation et s'en suivit une longue dispute insensée comme il était coutume entre eux depuis leur première rencontre. Lorsque une heure plus tard Asuka très en colère retrouva ses quartiers, elle se sentit légèrement soulagée de ses angoisses, elle avait du mal à le reconnaitre mais les paroles du rouquin l'avait apaisé.

* * *

Voilou la suite au plus tard lundi après midi ou mardi matin.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	22. Résolution

_Coucou _

_Je rougis de honte devant ce retard ! ^ / ^ Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour m' excuser (hier je me suis fait kidnapper pour aller voir hésitation et je n'ai pas pu me débattre suffisamment pour esquiver)._

_Bref j' arrête de raconter ma vie pour vous parler de mon chapitre._

_Alors je ne vous promet rien d'extraordinaire ... la seule personne l'ayant lu jusque là (et je me fis a son** cruel** jugement ) l'a qualifié de « suspect » (merci MM). _J_e ne suis pas très habile dans la description de terrain militaire ... et j'ai essayé "d'anoblir" cette bataille de mon mieux ..._

_J'espère qu'il vous plairait quand même ... _

_à et j'ai constaté un gros oublie de ma part en ce qui concerne les premiers chapitres ! En revoyant ma mise en page du chapitre 1 j'ai vu que je ne vous avez pas prévenue. Vous avez certainement du remarqué que j'ai le temple d'Azazel en Inde et non pas en Égypte je l'ai fait intentionnellement pour pouvoir introduire le temple chinois car je ne me voyais pas du tout faire ça dans les sables d'Égypte ... surtout que comme Zafina est indienne ça passait aussi pour son rêve ...J'espère que cela ne vous a pas top dérangé ... _

_Pardon il est un peu cout mais je tenais à le poster cet après midi ! Il n'est pas non plus corrigé ... _

_Merci quand même pour vos commentaires (même s'ils sont en forte diminution en ce moment ...)_

_Et je reverrais le lemon du chapitre précédent plus tard.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 22 : Résolution  
**

Xiaoyu posa faiblement sa tête sur son coude capitulant contre le sommeil qui l'assaillait sans relâche, elle accepta enfin de s'abandonner aux bras réconfortant que Morphée lui tendait, sachant que tant sa fatigue était grande, elle risquait de ne jamais pouvoir se réveiller. Depuis le commencement de ce nouveau calvaire, elle n'avait accordé à son corps que quelques instants de répit essentiels à sa survie, et au bout d'un temps qu'il lui paraissait toujours trop court, un sursaut de terreur venait la sauver de ses cauchemars. Elle se sentait complètement exténuée, bien que étendu sur le sol depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité elle ne fournissait aucun effort concret. Dans leur perfidie, ses ravisseurs lui fournissait une maigre ration journalière dont le réel but n'était pas de combler la faim qui la tenailler mais au contraire de l'amplifier pour l'accabler d'avantage. Le moindre mouvement qu'elle osait esquisser lui coutait un si lourd tribu qu'elle n'osait même plus bouger. La jeune fille, désormais totalement anéanti, ne redoutait plus son trépas, résolue à son tragique sort. Cependant, cette mort qu'elle considérait maintenant comme salvatrice ne daignait pas venir la délivrer de sa peine, préférant la voir se consumer dans une lente agonie.

* * *

Dissimulée sous l'ombre d'un bois, Asuka progressait à petits pas rapides, essayant de rattraper Nina Hwoarang et Raven qui, en bons soldats habitués aux champs de batailles, avançaient à un rythme soutenus. Dans son empressement elle ne remarqua pas une grosse racine noueuse dépassant du par terre de feuille qui la fit trébucher lourdement . Le bruit sourd que sa chute provoqua interpella les membres du groupe qui se retournèrent vers elle exaspérés par son incompétence, honteuse, son visage déjà maculé de boue prit une teinte écarlate. Alors qu'elle s'essuyait rageusement les yeux, elle vit à sa grande horreur, Hwoarang s'avancer en sa direction avec aux lèvres un sourire moqueur.

_ Tu n'as pas très fière allure princesse Kazama ! Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer agressivement mais la main chaleureuse qu'il lui tendit la contraignit au silence. Elle fut tout d'abord réticente à cette idée mais agréablement surprise par une attention si délicate de la part du coréen, elle ravala sa fierté et accepta son aide en marmonnant un vague remerciement gêné.

Ils parcoururent encore un long chemin parmi les arbres avant de rejoindre une escouade armée de la Tekken force venu les soutenir dans leur intrusion. En effet, il avait été décidé qu'ils prendraient le repère ennemi de revers tandis que Lars et Jin attaqueraient de front pour leur offrir une parfaite diversion et leur permettre de retrouver Xiao sans encombre. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils atteignirent la lisière de la forêt au devant de laquelle se présenta un long grillage métallique couronné de file barbelé délimitant le terrain militaire.

Les mercenaires ne pouvant pénétrer plus profondément dans les terres sans encourir le risque de perdre leur vie, ils décidèrent de stopper leur avancé en attendant les ordres de leur capitaine.

* * *

Lars ébaucha un semblant de sourire à la vue du spectacle macabre qui se présentait face à lui, prêt à lui aussi devenir un des principales protagonistes de cet acte cruciale où se jouerait sans aucun doute l'avenir de tous. Sur le planché de la scène, un vaste champs recouvert d'herbe rase séparant le portail forcé par les blindés de Lars et l'entrée du bâtiment principal,, s'étendaient les nombreuses légions de l'armée de son demi-frère prêtes à abattre sans la moindre pitié jusqu'au dernier de ses hommes. Dans cette épique bataille, il avait pour seul adjuvant les soldats de Violet Système ainsi qu'une cohorte de Combots confectionnée par les soins de Lee. La détermination du Capitaine n'avait point faillit même au devant d'un tel danger, donna à travers sa radio les dernières instructions puis ordonna d'attaquer en se lançant, fusil en main, aux côtés d'Alisa sur la ligne de front.

Le puissant choc des deux forces opposés qui entrèrent en contacte éveilla l'instinct bestiales des guerriers dont la soif de sang étaient intarissables. Ils n'hésitaient pas à faire preuve de la plus vils des cruautés afin d'assurer leur survie dans cet abominable massacre. Les hurlements de pure souffrances poussés par les soldats au supplice couvraient le son des tirs et déchiraient l'aube de ce nouveau jour naissant annonciateur d'horreurs meurtrière. Lars, avec sa force titanesque et son adresse remarquable, se fraya aisément un chemin a travers les rangs adverses en faisant des ravages, il frappait tel un ouragan, balayant tout sur son passage.

Jin accoudé à la fenêtre d'un hélicoptère observait du ciel ce carnage sans y prendre part, il guettait attentivement l'apparition de son père.

* * *

Un silence oppressant régnait en maître autour du groupe de rebelle, la tension à l'approche du combat devenait presque palpable dans l'air frais du matin, personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Soudainement, le fracas terrible qui marquait le commencement des affrontements, amplifié par l'écho de la montagne, vint brisé la trompeuse quiétude qui les surplombaient, surprise, Asuka, sursauta violemment sans que cela échappe à Hwoarang assis près d'elle.

_ Inquiète ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de raillerie.

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux pour fuir son regard perçant et dissimuler son trouble, elle semblait en cette heure décisive complètement perdue. Son honneur de combattante la forçait à se battre mais au fond la perspective de participer à une pareille hécatombe l'effrayait, elle n'avait pas sa place au milieu de ses hommes entrainés à tuer et prêt à se sacrifier pour leur cause. Il s'apprêtait à la taquiner avec un commentaire ironique mais fut interrompu par Raven qui leur fit signe de le suivre à travers le passage que la Tekken Force venait de leur ouvrir.

Après quelques minutes de marche sur un sentier caillouteux, ils débouchèrent sur l'héliport du complexe qui paraissait avoir été totalement déserté, les appareilles étant partis un instants plus tôt comme renfort sur le champs de bataille. Ils traversèrent avec une grande prudence cette zone à découvert, Nina éliminant silencieusement les quelques garde postés en faction, pour pénétrer dans un premier local de béton qui semblait être le poste de commande.

Ils investirent par l'entrée d'un garage, un vaste entrepôt inutilisé où chacun de leurs pas résonnaient sinistrement contre les murs vides. Ne voyant aucun dangers, ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux par une porte latérale afin de poursuivre leur progression vers le bâtiment principal quand tout à coup, dans un grand vacarme métallique, la grille de fer qui précédemment les avaient laissée passer s'abattit telle une guillotine et scella leur unique possibilité de fuite. Ils venaient de se jetter dans le piège que Kazuya, ayant anticipé leur manœuvre, venait de leur tendre. De toutes parts, des mercenaires , armes en mains, jaillirent des cachettes où ils étaient térés pour venir les mettre en joue dans le but de les achever. Bientôt l'échange de tire entre les deux camps instaura le chaos dans la pièce jadis si tranquille.

Asuka, affolée, ne savait que faire pour défendre sa vie car jamais elle n'avait apprit à manier une arme autre que le bokken dont elle se servait pour certains de ses entrainements. Elle voulut trouver refuge derrière un gros conteneur de métal déjà criblé de dizaine d'impacts de balle mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Elle sentit une forte poigne enserrer ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque pour venir la tirer en arriére lui dévoilant ainsi l'identité de son adversaire.

_ Lâche-moi espèce de garce ! Cracha-t-elle au visage paisible de Lili Rochefort au dessus d'elle.

_ Tu es toujours aussi délicate ! Constata la jeune fille avec un air faussement peiné.

Asuka se dégagea tant bien que mal pour venir se mettre en garde face à sa rivale.

_ Je commence à avoir sérieusement mare de croiser ta sale tête de snobinarde où que j'aille ! Je vais te prouver que je suis définitivement la meilleure d'entre nous !

_ Lamentable petite idiote ! Tu ne réalises pas l'ampleur des événements que nous sommes en train de vivre ! Je ne suis pas là pour régler une simple querelle !

_ Je me moque de la raison de ta présence ici ! Ce que je sais par contre c'est que tu fais partie des alliés de Kazuya, je suis donc dans l'obligation d'en finir avec toi !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se précipita vers elle le poing levé pour combler la distances les séparant. Lili, une main dans son dos, s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer Asuka puis saisit le vêtement dans son dos pour la projeter devant elle et enfin abattre son pied sur son épaule. La japonaise se releva rapidement et profita du bras tendu de son ennemi qui tentait de lui infliger un coup de poing, pour l'attirer vers elle avec une redoutable prise et écraser son visage contre le sol en lui tordant le coude. La jeune fille désavantagée par la douleur émanant de sa blessure enchaina une série de salto pour venir frapper de ses pieds la mâchoire de son adversaire, elle planta ensuite les talons de ses chaussures dans la poitrine de Asuka qui sous l'impacte expira brutalement en glissant à terre.

Autour d'elles, les hommes de Kazuya, bien plus nombreux, prenaient l'avantage, les rebelles mis en grande difficulté ne cessaient de tomber à leur pieds. Raven, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que la fuite ordonna à Nina de crée une brèche dans l'édifice pour qu'une partie d'entre eux puisse continuer à avancer. Le poignard explosif habillement lancé par la jeune femme alla se planter entre les gonds d'une porte qui quelques secondes plus tard éclata en détruisant une partie du mur.

_ Asuka bouge-toi ! Hurla Hwoarang alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir en couvrant les autres. Tu vas finir crever en restant plantée là ! Mais à sa grande surprise, elle resta sourde à ses appelles ne daignant pas quitter Lili du regard.

_ Je reste lui répondis-t-elle avec fermeté.

_ Arrête tes conneries ! Kazama à besoin de ton aide pour butter son conard de père ! Tu peux pas te permettre de jouer martyre de guerre !

_ Tu as peur de perdre minable ? La provoqua Lili.

_ Je te rejoindrais plus tard quand tu auras retrouvé Xiao dit elle au rouquin.

_ Hors de question ! Tu viens avec nous même si je dois venir te botter le cul pour ça !

_ Tait toi et fait moi confiance pour une fois !C'est mon combat ! Je vais en finir avec cette pimbêche prétentieuse, je ne peux pas perdre !

Hwoarang ne put argumenter d'avantage car les tireurs à ses trousses ouvrant le feu le contraignirent à reculer et à rejoindre son groupe, abandonnant la jeune fille.

_ Où en étions nous ? Demanda-Lili en garde avec un sourire.

* * *

Bon alors je fais plus de promesse ... mais sans doutes très prochainement la suite ! (avant samedi _**peut être**_ vendredi)

Merci d'avoir lu


	23. L'inéluctable

_Coucou_

_Tout d'abord pardon pour ce retard mais j'ai deux escuses plus que valable pour ma defence. Je viens enfin d'avoir ma PS3 et avec Tekken 6 en plus donc comme vous pouvez vous en douter j'ai pas mal geeker ... De plus je n'ai plus de conexion internet depuis mercredi ce qui est vraiment génant ! (une personne portant le meme nom que moi a reisilier sa ligne et evidement c'est la mienne qui à résilier ). Je suis donc chez une gentille TRES gentille amie à moi (je t'aime SaSa) pour poster ce premier chapitre !_

_La suite demain si j'arrive à squatter cher un autre pote ! Je devrais normalement en poster encore deux autres ! (un de sure, le deuxieme si j'arrive à finir ). C'est sure que sans internet j'ai le temps d'ecire ..._

_En ce qui concerne le chapitre directement voici enfin le début de Kazuya Vs Jin ... j'espere que vous eprécierez ... J'ai voulu mettre le coté demoniaque de Jin un peu plus en avant ... qu'en pensez vous ? _

_Votre avis est vraiment le bienvenu !_

_Et merci d'etre revenu lire apres tout ce retard où cette fois je n'y suis pour rien !_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 23 :** **L'inéluctable**

Un léger souffle chaud vint caresser la douce peau à la pâleur mortuaire du corps éreinté de Xiaoyu pour venirl'envelopper tendrement dans une étreinte apaisante. Bercée par ce mirage consolateur, elle sentait son chagrin se sublimer du spectre de son esprit, qui peu à peu, fut envahit par une douce félicité, voilant sa raison et enivrant ses sens pour lui offrir une illusion de paix. La brise, de ses notes mélodieuses, raisonnait en elle tel un suave murmure qui l'incitait à lâcher prise avec cette cruelle réalité, où plus jamais elle ne trouverait sa place. Ce chant envoutant l'appelait vers l'ultime délivrance et l'éternelle quiétude pour qu'enfin, elle puisse trouver le repos que tout son être depuis si longtemps réclamait.

Loin, très loin, dans les ombres qu'elle quittait sans regret, il lui sembla percevoir le son éteint d'un fracas terrible qui éveilla en elle un éclat d'espoir. Jin venait-il pour la retenir auprès de lui ? L'arracherait-il à l'Eden à laquelle elle était destinée pour l'emporter dans les ténèbres les plus profondes là où il régnait ? Bien que plongée dans une noire torpeur, elle voulut se débattre, se lever et rattraper ses pas, pour pouvoir le rejoindre dans ce monde qui maintenant lui paraissait étranger. Mais ses efforts furent vains car le mal qui depuis si longtemps la rongeait, finit par consumer les derniers anneaux des chaines qui retenaient son âme pour la laisser disparaître, emportée vers un univers de pureté.

Son existence achevé, elle sentait l'intense lumière d'une aube nouvelle la porter vers l'éternelle clarté où elle partait résider. La douleur qui jadis l'avait envahit faisait place à une agréable euphorie, rassurée, elle ne connaissait plus la peur. Elle voyait ses peines et ses regrets disparaître, balayé par une grande allégresse.

Les doigts de sa main droite qu'elle avait resserrée dans un dernier excès de résistance, se relâchèrent doucement comme déserté par l'extrême tension nerveuse que ses muscles avaient accumulés ces derniers jours. Désormais, elle serait libre, libre de rêver.

* * *

Dans un craquement écœurant Nina Williams laissa choir avec négligence la dépouille meurtrie du lieutenant de la G-corp auquel elle venait de sèchement briser la nuque. Durant leur retraite précipitée, Hwoarang avait reçut l'ordre de capturer un homme, de préférence gradé, afin de lui soutirer un maximum d'information telle que la position exacte de la cellule de Xiaoyu et le nombre de garde en faction autour d'elle. L'irlandaise, par des techniques propres à son art, avait supplicié l'homme, pourtant entrainé à résister à de pareilles pratiques, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce et l'implore de l'achever. Elle avait réussit, entre deux borborygmes, à discerner quelques paroles censées indiquant les laboratoires dirigés par Dragunov où la sécurité avait été récemment renforcée.

Cette nouvelle parut grandement déplaire à Raven qui redoutait la présence du russe en ces lieux sachant qu'il représentait pour eux un ennemi de taille à affronter, alors que leur force, déjà décimé par l'armée adverse, peinait à retrouver leur contenance durant le court moment de répit qui leur était accordé. En effet, plus de la moitié de leur groupe avait périt sous les tires hostiles des soldats de Kazuya pour leur offrir une maigre chance de survie et les rares rescapés pour la plus part blessé, seraient incapable de résister à la fois aux forces de Dragunov et de la Tekken Force.

Ce fut avec beaucoup de prudence qu'après avoir habilement dissimulé le cadavre que le groupe se remit en route vers leur objectif final.

* * *

Asuka percuta de plein fouet le mur de béton de l'entrepôt qui s'affaissa légèrement sous la puissance de l'impacte, rageuse, elle essuya en jurant, le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres et se releva immédiatement pour foncer sur sa rival qui l'attendait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Malgré la fatigue qui commençait à engourdir leurs membres, et à ralentir leurs mouvements, les deux jeunes filles redoublaient sans cesse de vigueur afin de terrasser leur adversaire sans tenir compte de leur propre sécurité, toutes deux désiraient la victoire quel qu'en soit le prix.

Lili esquiva avec aise, le coup de poing précipité qu'Asuka destinait à son visage et posa sa main valide sur son épaule afin de prend l'appui nécessaire à sa prise. Elle exécuta ensuite une époustouflante pirouette pour se retrouver dans son dos où elle assena un féroce coup de pied au creux de ses reins. La japonaise assaillit par une douleur fulgurante resta tétanisée quelques secondes qui permirent à son ennemi de réitérer ses coups. Lorsque le mal s'estompa, Asuka, à terre, mit à profit sa posture dangereuse et frappa du tranchant de la main sur le genoux tendu de Emilie qui ploya sous le choc. Renversant la situation à son avantage, Asuka crocheta habilement les tendons de la jambe de la monégasque qu'elle entravait étroitement jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent au niveau des articulations. Lili poussa un long hurlement témoin de sa souffrance en tentant de se débattre du mieux que ses bras endolories le lui permettaient mais la pression qu'exerçait la redoutable poigne de sa tortionnaire rendait toute fuite impossible, elle fut donc contrainte de s'avouer vaincue.

Asuka victorieuse, scruta les alentours puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers une grosse caisse entrouverte où elle dénicha l'objet de ses recherches. Elle se saisit d'une lourde corde à l'aspect particulièrement solide et traina d'une main le corps inerte de Lili qui émit de petits gémissements de protestations. Sans aucun ménagement, elle la ligota à un immense pilier et vint se poster face à elle, narquoise.

_ Si tu espères que ton bien aimé Kazuya daigne venir te libérer, je crois que tu peux attendre ici un long moment.

_ Pauvre idiote ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de sa véritable force ! Avoir remporté ce combat ne signifie pas que tu vas gagner cette guerre. Tu as choisis le mauvais camps !

_ Ne nous sous estimes pas ! Quel que soit sa puissance il à ses faiblesses !

_ Là est ton erreur ! Il est l'égal d'un dieu, nul ne peut l'arrêter ! Pas même un demi-démon déchu ! Vous êtes destinés à tous tomber les uns après les autres.

_ Il me semble qu'actuellement celle qui est en position délicate c'est toi !

_ Ton manque de jugement est déplorable, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à toute cette histoire ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne me suis pas alliée à lui pour régler une dispute d'enfant, dorénavant le monde reposera entre ses mains et je ferais de mon père un de ses plus grands collaborateurs. Ma famille, sera alors plus puissante que jamais et j'aurais enfin ma vengeance sur ton prétentieux cousin.

_ Malheureusement je pense que cela ne restera qu'un rêve pour toi ! Il ne fait que t'utiliser ! Même si dans le pire des cas il sortait vainqueur de ce conflit, il ne t'offrirait jamais la gloire que tu recherches.

Sur ce, la jeune fille ne désirant pas en entendre plus, sortit de la pièce avec empressement pour rejoindre le groupe de rebelle qu'elle avait quitté.

* * *

Lars bloqua dans sa course la lame d'un couteaux de lancé dirigé vers son thorax et le renvoya à son expéditeur qui s'affala aussitôt sur le sol poisseux, inondé de sang. Il abattit encore une demi-douzaine d'homme en visant directement la tête pour leur éviter d'inutiles souffrances puis se réfugia derrière un véhicule blindé pour s'accorder une courte pause. Il étendit son regard sur le champs de bataille et constat avec une certaine désolation que ses hommes étaient, pour la plus part, mis en grande difficulté. Bon nombre des cadavres gisant à terre dans cet océan écarlate appartenait à ses troupes alors que l'armée adverses, mieux cadrée ne recensait que peu de perte.

Le capitaine, enragé par ce semblant de défaite, reprit son assaut en décuplant la vivacité de ses coups, il virevoltait avec tant de puissance que rapidement un vide se créa dans un large périmètre autour de lui uniquement meublé par une dizaine de corps sans vie. Il avançait de quelques mètres en direction d'un petit groupe de soldats quand subitement, il sentit un violent choc au niveau de son coté droit, où sa solide armure faite de métal s'était légèrement déchiré afin de laisser passer une balle de gros calibre qui alla se loger non loin de son estomac. Lars sans se préoccuper de l'atroce douleur qui le tenaillait mis son agresseur en joue et tira juste entre ces deux yeux pour l'abattre.

Il désira s'écarter un instant des projectiles qui fusaient autour de lui pour reprendre son souffle mais n'en eut pas le temps, une nouvelle vague ardente déferlait en lui. Il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine en feu et remarqua un long faisceau d'énergie noire qui le traversait de part en part.

_ Je te pensais plus résistant en tant que Mishima, cher frère dit une voix grave sur un ton dédaigneux.

Lars désormais à genoux se retourna prudemment pour venir croiser les iris rouges de Kazuya, qui le surplombait de sa prestance maléfique. Il n'était néanmoins que partiellement transformé, seul son visage portait la marque de Devil tandis qu'une aura noire aux reflets violacés ondoyait autour de lui.

_ Contrairement à toi je ne me taire pas derrière toute une armée ! C'est sur le front que je me bats ! Rétorqua-le capitaine.

_ Peu importe le nombre de mercenaire qui s'élanceront contre moi aucun d'eux n'y survivra ! Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres il s'approcha lentement de sa victime, toutefois, un rugissement bestial venu du ciel qui détourna son attention et l'immobilisa.

Jin, dans une rage incommensurable, venait de sauter de son appareille de surveillance alerté par l'attaque de son père. Les ailes déployées, dans une trainé de plume, il fonçait en leur direction à une vitesse faramineuse emplit d'un désire de vengeance et d'une soif de mort que rien ne saurait désaltérer. Le sceau que sa mère par l'intermédiaire d'Asuka, avait apposé en son sain bloquait la volonté de Devil et lui donnait pleinement accès à sa puissance diabolique sans pour autant effacer sa présence et l'influence de ses instincts bestiaux sur son hôte. Jin sentait influer en lui, un pouvoir sans limite qui peu à peu submergeait son esprit déjà obnubilé par la haine, il était tel un prédateur sauvage prêt à se battre crocs et griffes sortis pour déchiqueter une proie plutôt coriace. Pour lui plus rien n'avait de sens, la mort ne l'effrayait pas, seul comptait le chaos du combat.

Kazuya accueillit la fureur de son fils par un grave éclat de rire aux consonances sataniques, lui aussi enivré par l'appelle du trépas. Lorsque Jin dans un grand fracas atteignit le sol, il libéra une charge d'énergie rouge, que Lars eut énormément de mal à supporter, avant de se jeter sur son père qui le bloqua facilement.

_ Si tu viens secourir ta promise ne te fait pas trop d'illusion car cela doit faire plusieurs heures maintenant que son petit cœur à cesser de battre, souffla Kazuya sarcastique en agrippant le poing de son fils pour le retenir.

Jin utilisa le rayon de son front afin de se dégager et reprit son attaques de plus bel mais cette fois-ci avec une intensité décuplée par sa colère qui à ces propos, qu'il savait avérés, ne cessait de croitre.

* * *

Hwoarang fouilla minutieusement mais avec un certain empressement chaque poche de l'uniforme du garde qu'il venait de tuer, recherchant avidement le trousseaux de clef qui ouvrirait la geôle de Xiaoyu. Dans la doublure de la veste, ses doigts entrèrent en contacte avec le froid métal d'un anneau qu'il récupéra avec hâte. Il se précipita vers la porte numéroté la plus proche et la déverrouilla avec brusquerie, mais à son grand damne, la cellule se révéla vide. Il recommença le geste de nombreuses fois mais seul le néant lui répondit. Il commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'il ouvrit à la volé, le dernier battant du couloir pour découvrir à ses pieds, le frêle corps inerte de la petit chinoise.

Il se précipita auprès d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras tandis que Nina la délivrait de ses chaines et ôtait les étoffes qui entravaient ses yeux et sa bouche. Le coréen, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas à ses appelles fut saisit d'une profonde frayeur, ne pouvant pas accepter la réalité de la situation. Il caressa du revers de sa main la peau glacé de ses joues et remonta avec douceur sur les creux des grandes cernes noires sous ses yeux. Il murmura son nom à plusieurs reprises, le son de sa voix teinté de désespoir, alors qu'il glissait deux doigts dans son cou en direction de sa carotide pour confirmer l'inéluctable.

* * *

Voilou au moin un chapitre demain (si mon pote est pas trop un crevard )


	24. Traitrise

Coucou

D'abord merci pour vos commentaire et de me lire encore malgré tout ça (mais je n'y peux rien).

Pardon pour cet énième retard mais je tenais à préciser que je fais de mon mieux et que c'est complètement indépendant de ma volonté. J'ai appris ce matin en joignant ma hotline que je n'aurai pas internet encore pour minimum 8 jours et cela pet aller jusqu'à 14 jours donc d'ici la je ferais du mieux que je peux pour poster (surtout que le site anglais ne passe pas à macdo seul zone Wifi de ma ville). Merci à Sasa de poster pour moi !

Pour le chapitre je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire intervenir Lee un perso que j'adore vraiment même si c'est pour le mal mener mdr.

J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Je tiens beaucoup à votre avis devant cette surprise ...

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 24 : Traitrise **

_ Excellent !

Lee, le visage illuminé d'un sourire éclatant, observait avec une grande satisfaction l'écran de son ordinateur affichant le graphique des fluctuations de la bourse qui actuellement tournaient en sa faveur, il était temps pour lui de mettre son plan à exécution. L'attaque que Jin avait orchestré contre son père s'était présentée à lui comme l'opportunité qu'il avait depuis si longtemps guetté, il allait enfin voir son plus grand souhait s'accomplir, humilier son frère adoptif et devenir le président directeur général de la Mishima Zaibatsu, pour ce faire, il n'avait plus qu'à acheter le nombre d'action nécessaire. En cette énième tentative, il avait fait attention à ne négliger aucun détails, il s'était assuré que Kazuya, en laissant vacant le siège de sa société, soit dans l'incapacité totale de se protéger de ce coup en traitre. Il ne pouvait pas échouer.

* * *

Tout d'abord, Hwoarang au contacte de sa peau froide, ne perçut rien, pas le moindre signe de vie en ce corps éteint qui paisiblement reposait dans ses bras. Puis, prit d'un élan désespéré, ne pouvant se résoudre à la voir périr dans un malheur qu'elle ne méritait pas, il posa sa joue contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux de façon presque implorante, pour y percevoir une faible pulsation qui relevait du miracle. Devant cette infime étincelle de vie, il ressentit au plus profond de son être un soulagement infini qui le rendit presque euphorique, mais une fois rassuré, une profonde culpabilité le saisit.

Il se jugeait responsable de l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle se trouvait, il se jura alors comme absolution de son crime de faire payer les responsables de leur vie après les avoir laissé longuement agoniser. Avec une détermination farouche dans le regard, il se releva, calant la tête de Xiao sur son épaule et l'enserrant fermement de ses bras, il se mit en route vers le poste de secours le plus proche prêt à terrasser tout obstacle s'opposant à lui.

Suivant Raven qui ouvrait la marche, ils parcouraient à vive allure le dédale des couloirs du laboratoire en quête d'une sortie salutaire mais sur leur chemin, ils ne rencontrèrent que des salles d'expérimentation et de stockage où une aura de mort régnait. Lorsqu'enfin, après ce qui leur sembla durer des heures à travers ce décor monotone, ils atteignirent la sortie, leur guide se figea.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas dit-il en s'éloignant de la double porte de verre qui leur donnait accès à la coure extérieure pour se mettre à couvert. C'est étrange, nous n'avons rencontré personne, pas même un garde.

Immédiatement, un tintement sourd résonant sur le dallage derrière les battants vint confirmer ses soupesons. Tous se mirent garde, prêts à se battre mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard. La grenade en explosant souffla tout sur son passage, emportant dans son sillage bon nombre de soldats rebelle tués net. Quand la nuée de poussière se fut dissipée, les survivants du groupe purent voir l'identité de leur opposant révélée. Devant eux se tenait des troupes aisément reconnaissables à uniforme marron dont la veste était ceinte de nombreuses lanières de cuire et leur tête recouverte d'un béret avec pour sigle des ailes d'oiseau, les forces russes. Ils s'apprêtaient à ouvrir le feu, lorsque respectueusement, leur rangs s'écartèrent afin de laisser place à Dragunov, leur chef, qui sans un mot, alla faire face à Raven désirant l'affronter en personne.

Cependant, Hwoarang aveuglé par la haine, déposa Xiao à l'abri d'un gros bloc de béton et confia sa protection au soin d'un petit groupe de rescapé et partit rejoindre l'homme qu'il tenait coupable des maux de la jeune fille.

_ Je m'occupe de celui là! Nous avons un compte à régler annonça-t-il avec assurance.

L'espion tout d'abord réticent réfléchit rapidement à la situation avant d'accepter à la condition qu'il puisse récupérer son corps une fois que le coréen, sûre de sa victoire, l'aurait tué.

Dragunov de son index ordonna à ses hommes de passer à l'offensive et tandis que les balles fusaient autour Hwoarang, débuta leur affrontement par un coup de pied au visage qui ne surprit guère son adversaire aux aguets. Le russe contre-attaqua par un violent coup à l'abdomen qui par sa puissant fit fléchir Hwoarang, il abattit alors ses deux mains à la verticale sur sa nuque pour le projeter au sol. Quelque peu décontenancé le jeune homme perdit de précieuses seconde à se relever et à retrouver une certaine stabilité ce qui lui permit d'enchainer de rapides coups de poings dans son visage. Le coréen enragé de s'être laisser prendre ainsi se baissa en esquivant, et d'un geste habile alla saisir le poignet de son ennemi pour le bloquer et lui infliger un coup sur le flanc droit, puis venir cueillir son menton de ses talons. Dragunov se dégagea en frappant dans ses jambes, le forçant à reculer, il s'en suivit une pluie de coup de la part des deux hommes qui peinaient à prendre l'avantage. Le russe bien que rapide n'arrivait pas à parer l'ensemble des coups de pieds qui fusaient vers sa tête mais grâce à sa force titanesque légèrement supérieur à celle du rouquin, il lui infligeait de lourd dégâts à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à le toucher.

Hwoarang tenta de parer de son bras un coup de poing destiné à sa poitrine, créant une ouverture dont Dragunov tira profit, il se saisit de son épaule et l'enclava de ses deux bras puis se projeta en avant dans une parfaite roulade. Une fois au sol et après avoir coincé l'épaule de sa victime dans un étau que, malgré sa résistance il ne pouvait briser, il tira d'un coup sec et broya chacun de ses os. La terrible douleur qui submergea le coréen le fit perdre pieds, de sa gorge sortit un cri dont il avait à peine conscience tant son mal était cuisant. Son bourreau le tortura un long moment avant de le libérer de sa peine mais lorsqu'il recula de quelques pas, sans doute pour revenir plus fort, la souffrance de Hwoarang ne diminua en rien. Son articulation, partiellement brisée rendait ses mouvements insupportables, et ce ne fut qu'à demi lucide qu'il se releva chancelant, pour venir se poster, son bras meurtri plaqué contre son torse, en garde face à son adversaire.

* * *

Les traits du visage de Lee précédemment figés dans une expression joviale étaient désormais crispés, sous l'effet de l'incommensurable fureur qui un instant plus tôt l'avait envahit. En effet, cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes que sous ses yeux exprimant la haine, la rage et la frustration, un inconnu rachetait les parts de l'entreprise qu'il convoitait tant et ce alors qu'il était totalement impuissant. Les importantes sommes qu'il avait investies pour aider Jin durant sa lutte et parvenir à ses fins, avaient grandement limitées ses moyens financiers au point de le rendre incapable de lutter contre le milliardaire qu'il lui dérobait le bien qui lui revenait de droit.

Après mûres réflexions sur l'identité de son concurrent de marché, il parvint à une conclusion qui finit de le mettre hors de lui, un seul homme était capable d'une telle chose, la personne à qui il vouait une aversion sans limite, son père adoptif, Heihachi Mishima. Ce vieux fou, comme il se plaisait à le qualifier, tentait de récupérer l'empire qu'il avait battit et qui lui avait était dérobé par sa progéniture, telle était la raison de son inaction durant cette guerre. Comme lui, il avait patiemment attendu le moment propice pour sortir de l'ombre et se procurer la force nécessaire afin d'éliminer ses opposants. D'ici peu de temps il récupérerait la Tekken Force et se jetterait sans aucune retenue dans cette guerre ultime.

* * *

Lars, la main droite comprimant sa plaie d'où le sang coulait à flot, ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de l'affrontement aux proportions presque mythologiques qui se déroulait devant lui. Dans un parfait mélange de rouge et noir, les deux démons luttaient avec frénésie, jubilant d'un plaisir pervers à l'idée d'arracher un cri de souffrance à leur adversaire. Réduits à l'état de bête rudimentaire, les rugissements rauques qu'ils poussaient en guise de provocation venaient se répercuter contre les flancs de la montagne et couvrir le vacarme de l'artillerie lourde du champ de bataille.

La puissance des coups que Jin portait à son père ne cessait d'augmenter à mesure que son ressentiment grandissait, ce qui contraint rapidement Kazuya à se transformer d'avantage pour obtenir la force nécessaire qui lui permettrait de le contrer. Cependant, il se limita seulement à faire apparaître des cornes sur son front et à laisser jaillir de ses doigts ses griffes acérées comme s'il ressentait une gêne à puiser de nouvelle ressource dans son infinie réserve. Cette effusion de pouvoir lui permit de prendre un léger avantage sur son fils, et ce fut in extrémis qu'il parvint à esquiver un coup de pieds qui aurait fracassé sa boite crânienne sans aucune difficulté.

Ses assauts devinrent alors de plus en plus rapides et brutaux ce qui plaça Devil en position de faiblesse, il devait se résoudre à contrer et non plus à attaquer pour défendre sa vie. Il ne ressentit pas le besoin de fournir le moindre effort afin de faire reculer son fils jusqu'à le coincer, malgré sa vaine résistance, contre l'épais mur crépit qui délimitait l'entrée du complexe militaire. Devil, les deux bras occupés à bloquer le poing droit de son père, ne vit pas sa main gauche fendre l'aire à une vitesse prodigieuse pour venir déchirer en profondeur la peau de son torse. Une rivière de sang jaillit de la plaie et macula le visage victorieux de Kazuya tandis que Jin, terrassé par la douleur s'effondrait dans un râle plaintif.

Le démon exultant devant sa souffrance ne lui accorda pas une seconde de répit et vint l'empoigner par la gorge pour le plaquer contre la façade. De sa main libre il lui assena un féroce coup de poing directement dans le visage qui enfonça sa joue gauche dans le ciment, il releva ensuite sa jambe pour venir frapper de son genoux sous la cage thoracique de son fils qui désemparer avait abandonné toute lutte. Suffoquant, il crachait en abondance des gerbes de sang témoignant des importants dommages dont son organisme avait été victime mais son père en s'en satisfaisant pas, réitéra son geste jusqu'à qu'à ce que ses gémissements gutturaux ne cesse. Il consentit alors à le lâcher et le laissa choir lourdement à ses pieds pour écraser de son talon son épaule déjà meurtrie par ces griffes avec un rire moqueur.

_ Tu es pitoyable dit-il en couvrant un nouveau cri de sa victime. Comment pouvais-tu espérer sauver ta dulcinée en étant aussi faible ? Qu'importe ! De toute façon elle n'est plus de ce monde !

Jin, incapable de prononcer un mot, réagit à ces paroles imperceptiblement, en serrant légèrement son poing mais cela n'échappa pas à son père.

_ Elle était tout aussi pathétique que ta mère, sa plus grande erreur aura été de vouloir se lier à toi.

Jin enragé par ces propos et tenta de se lever mais Kazuya compressa son épaule davantage, il s'apprêtait à reprendre quand le son d'un hélicoptère volant à basse altitude l'interrompit. Quelque seconde plus tard, Anna, vêtue d'une tenue blanche en fourrure, suspendue aux derniers barreaux d'une échelle pendant de la porte de l'engin, parut.

_ On à un problème à Tokyo ! Grimpe ! Hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le vacarme des palmes de l'appareil.

* * *

voilà la suite là c'est sure et certain, je l'ai déjà commencé, avant dimanche (si j'arrive à me connecter à mac do)

Je me devais d'introduire Heihachi ! Il ne peut pas s'en sortir si facilement apres le mal qu'il a fait à mon Kazuya et mon Jin adoré mdr.

Merci d'avoir lu


	25. Désillusion

Salut à tous,

Pardon, désolé, mille excuses pour cet énième retard!

Mél n'a toujours pas internet c'est pour cela que c'est moi ca correctrice (donc sa meilleur amie) qui poste et s'excuse à ca place pendant qu'elle est en train de croupir sous une montagne d'huile au McDo! Aussi vous n'aurai pas d'explication pour ce chapitre! encore mille excuses!

**Chapitre 25 : Désillusion **

Kazuya, agacé par cette interruption, ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles d'Anna, et se concentra sur son fils, trop aveuglé par son avide désir de pouvoir pour entendre raison. Il avait à porter de main l'ultime joyau manquant à la couronne qui ferait de lui le suzerain d'un royaume infini, il n'avait plus qu'à en prendre possession. Il ferma les yeux afin de rassembler ses forces et faire appelle à l'antique pouvoir de l'orbe qui sommeillait en lui, quand soudain il sentit la peau de son dos s'ouvrir sous l'effet d'une intense brûlure. Devil qu'il pensait trop faible pour résister, venait de s'assurer, à l'aide de son rayon d'énergie, un court sursit, en contraignant son père à reculer de quelques mètres.

Jin, ignorant l'effroyable douleur qui le tenaillait, peina à se redresser sur ses jambes tremblantes qui, tant sa fatigue était grande, menaçaient de céder sous son poids. Son corps en partie détruit par le traitement que Kazuya lui avait infligé, devait maintenant endurer le redoutable contrecoup de l'influe du pouvoir qu'il avait arraché à Devil en échange de sa propre essence vitale, et il en ressortait complètement épuisé. Plié en deux par la souffrance, il devait, pour ne pas faillir prendre appui sur le mur près de lui, tandis que de son bras gauche il tentait de réduire le torrent rouge qui ruisselait sur son torse et alimentait la grande mare de sang à ses pieds. Il voyait ses espérances balayées par la suprématie de Kazuya, et commençait à prendre conscience que jamais il ne pourrait remporter pareil combat, il n'en avait plus la force, et bien que se sachant incapable de résister au prochain coup que son adversaire lui porterait il s'entêtait à lui faire face avec dignité, peu effrayé par sa condamnation certaine aux enfers.

Kazuya se réjouit de cette bravoure futile qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son fils mais avant qu'il n'ait put esquisser le mouvement destiné à l'achever, Anna réitéra ses appelles. Il voulu l'ignorer une nouvelle fois mais comprenant que rien ne pourrait plus sauver Jin de son trépas, il daigna écouter d'une oreille distraite ses supplications, certain de sa victoire.

_ Nous devons partir tout de suite et rentrer à la Zaibatsu ! Hurla-t-elle sans grand succès. Ton père possède déjà plus de quarante pour-cent des parts et serait capable de retourner ton armée contre toi !

Kazuya, à la mention de son géniteur qui de surcroît lui volait son bien, sentit une nouvelle fois la rage l'assaillir et la haine qu'il recentrait envers lui refit surface pour le détourner de sa proie. Anna profita de cette brèche dans sa détermination afin d'argumenter.

_ Tu ne peux pas prendre le risque d'une rébellion et tout perdre à cause de ce gosse que tu n'auras aucun mal à battre une autre fois ! C'est l'occasion dont tu as tant rêvé, ta seule chance de l'abattre et d'accomplir ta vengeance.

Kazuya face à un pareil dilemme ne savait que choisir car il lui était impossible de combattre à la fois Jin et son père. En effet, pour absorber les pouvoirs de Devil il devrait entièrement se transformer et ainsi libérer une puissance que son être aurait grand mal à supporter, il serait alors totalement incapable de tenir tête à Heihachi dont la force n'était pas négligeable. Toute sa vie durant, il n'avait vécu que pour le voir mort, tué de sa propre main, il s'était même vendu aux ténèbres dans cet unique dessein, il ne devait donc pas hésiter et partir immédiatement en quête de revanche. Mais au plus profond de son être, la vile créature qui l'habitait et qui le consumait n'avait de cesse de lui murmurer d'abandonner cette futile idée et de s'approprier ce qu'elle avait toujours convoitée.

Comme pour appuyer sa pensée, les images des perfidies que son père lui avait fait subir, surgirent dans son esprit confus. Il ressentit de nouveau sur sa peau, aujourd'hui couverte de cicatrises, les flammes du volcan qui jadis l'avaient dévorées et qui désormais nourrissaient sa rancune. Sans un regard pour son fils qui peinait de plus en plus à respirer, il bondit et saisit le barreau de l'échelle qu'Anna avait laissé vacant. Il remonta en vitesse jusqu'à la cabine avant de claquer la porte avec rage, pour quelques instants plus tard, disparaître dans le lointain couvert par les rayons du soleil matinal.

Jin, libéré de la présence oppressante de son père, sentit les dernières brides de sa volonté s'évanouir et se laissa tomber à genoux, le corps brisé, l'esprit anéantit. Il ne ressentait pas le moindre soulagement à la vue de son exécution retardée mais au contraire appelait la mort d'un cri désespéré. Peu à peu, alors qu'il entrait dans une sombre torpeur, ses membres engourdis par la fatigue, une foule de sensation vinrent évincer sa raison pour accabler son âme d'une vérité qui lui était insoutenable, Xiaoyu venait de lui être arraché. Au cœur de l'océan obscur que formaient ses pensées la douleur physique ne revêtait plus aucune importance, écrasée par le mal qui, devant cette cruelle réalité, venait de se répandre en lui comme le plus venimeux des poisons.

Lentement, la peine le consuma au point de ne laisser de lui qu'un être vide que rien ne pourrait plus combler, mais étrangement, il sentait que dans les tréfonds de son être une pâle lueur persistait. Le reflet d'un sentiment dont il connaissait parfaitement la nature, une haine démesurée que seul le sang de son père ne saurait apaiser, il la vengerait avant de se laisser à son tour disparaître dans les ténèbres. Il venait de retrouver le courage de se battre et se jura de ne jamais renoncer jusqu'à ce que son père implore sa grâce sous ses coups.

* * *

Dragunov, les bras repliés dans sa position de garde, observait de ses yeux mis clos, son adversaire haletant qui reculait en tentant d'étouffer un hurlement de souffrance suite au coup de pieds qu'il venait de porter en plein dans son l'épaule blessée. Hwoarang dont les mouvements avaient nettement ralentis, refusait malgré le supplice qu'il subissait de se conduire comme un lâche et d'abandonner son ennemi au soin de Raven afin de sauver sa vie. Son honneur de combattant l'empêchait de faiblir bien que ce dernier coup avait imposé un véritable calvaire à son corps, souffrir ne l'effrayait pas.

La vue du russe qui ne semblait pas vouloir faiblir et la sensation que le temps lui manquait pour apporter les soins nécessaires à Xiao motivèrent le jeune homme dans son désir de victoire. La poussée d'adrénaline que son corps en situation de danger libéra, ramena Hwoarang vers une pleine conscience, bien qu'il sache que ce ne soit que de courte durée. Il allait lui rendre chacun des cris humiliants qu'il lui avait fait lâcher. Il bondit en direction de Dragunov et enchaîna une série de coup de pieds en direction de son visage, mais cela en vain car il esquiva habilement ses mouvements. Le rouquin ne pouvant se résoudre à l'échec accéléra d'avantage et subitement changea de jambe, surprenant ainsi son adversaire qui occupé à droite n'avait pas vue son pied arriver. Hwoarang eut un sourire satisfait à la vue des quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient de la plaie ouverte sur la joue de Dragunov. La réplique qui suivit fut particulièrement brutale, et par un coup de poing féroce le russe projeta Hwoarang au sol.

Il se releva avec peine et se remit en garde pour parer de son bras valide les attaques que son opposant lui portait de plus en plus fort. Le coréen mit à profit sa grande agilité pour contourner son ennemi au moment propice et se retrouver à la même hauteur que lui, il alla saisir son poignet avec fermeté pour l'attirer en avant et le déstabiliser. Il pivota sur son pied tendu et vint entourer la nuque de Dragunov de sa jambe libre afin de le projeter violemment à terre la tête la première. Immédiatement, tandis que l'homme essayait de se redresser, Hwoarang prit de l'élan en sautant puis exécuta un salto pour frapper de sa jambe gainée à l'horizontal dans le dos de Dragunov qui lâcha un léger râle.

Hwoarang ne se préoccupa pas de la douleur qu'il s'était lui même infligée et profita de la confusion du soldat pour lui porter le coup fatal. Il feinta sur le coté en esquivant un coup de coude et alla prendre appui sur la cuisse du russe impuissant pour se retrouver par un geste habile au dessus de lui, il abattit alors ses talons avec toute la rage qu'il avait jusqu'ici contenu en plein sur le crâne de son adversaire qui plaqué au sol sombra dans l'inconscience.

Hwoarang éreinté, incapable de se joindre aux rebelles dans leur lutte armée contre les mercenaires se traina avec difficulté en direction du bloc de béton qui abritait Xiao. Lorsqu'il se laissa glisser prés d'elle, son premier soucis fut de vérifier sont état, et par chance rien n'avait changé, un imperceptible battement continuait de la maintenir en vie. Grandement soulagé, il s'accorda un moment de répit.

Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minute à leur groupe pour battre les troupes russes qui sans leur chef semblaient complètement désorganisées. Une demi-heure plus tard, une fois les blessés graves rapidement soignés, ils se remirent en route pour enfin rejoindre l'entrée du complexe devenue méconnaissable à leurs yeux. Face à eux, s'étendait un champ de désolation, où l'herbe verte en cette saison avait prit une teinte écarlate et au-dessus duquel régnait une atmosphère pesante. La bataille qui quelques instants plus tôt faisait encore rage s'était soudainement achevée par la retraite précipité de la Tekken Force abandonnant le lieu qu'ils avaient pourtant protégé de leur vie. Les deux milles hommes au sol, suivant les ordres de leur nouveau chef, s'étaient dispersés et avaient déserté la base en empruntant les sentiers caillouteux des montagnes rendant toute poursuite impossible. Lars, voyant la situation totalement échapper à son contrôle et ne désirant pas perdre les rares survivants parmi les mille cinq cents soldats qu'il avait envoyé au front, avait agit avec prudence et lui aussi ordonné le repli.

Hwoarang, les jambes lestées par le poids de sa fatigue, suivait d'un pas lent Nina qui cheminait à travers les dépouilles, avec Xiaoyu dans ses bras, pour se diriger vers un camp médical d'urgence installé dans une clairière au plus profond de la forêt, qui des heures plus tôt, les avait abrités. A mesure qu'ils approchaient des tentes de fortunes installées comme blocs opératoires, ils pouvaient percevoir les plaintes des soldats agonisants que les infirmières peinaient à calmer.

_ Je t'en pris ne bouge pas ! Tâche de me faire confiance.

Cependant, parmi ces sons sordides, une petite voix féminine vite étouffée par un râle masculin, parvient clairement aux oreilles de l'irlandaise qui prudemment écarta les pends de la porte d'une des toiles pour dévoiler un attristant spectacle. Lars, étendu sur le flanc gauche, les dents serrés et le visage couvert de sueur, s'agrippait de toute ses forces à la barre de fer sur laquelle plusieurs perfusions étaient suspendues tandis qu'Alisa, faute de médecin disponible, la main plongée au creux de sa blessure tentait de récupérer la balle qui s'y était logée. Après de longues recherches à travers les tissus endommagés des muscles qui apparurent à Lars, malgré le produit anesthésiant, comme la plus infâme des tortures, la mine concentrée d'Alisa se figea dans une expression soulagée tandis qu'elle extrayait avec minutie le projectile.

_C'est fini ! Dit-elle sur un ton enjoué alors qu'elle stoppait à l'aide d'une compresse l'hémorragie que l'acte venait de provoquer.

_ Il était temps ! Marmonna le capitaine en essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

Elle acheva ensuite les premiers soins en bandant son torse afin de le laisser s'allonger sur le dos à demi plongé dans le sommeil. Elle saisit sur le plateau posé à côté d'elle un mouchoir en papier et lui essuya tendrement le front avant de tirer le drap sur son corps pour lui assurer un minimum de confort.

Nina eu tout juste le temps de signaler leur présence à l'androïde qu'Asuka, assise au bord d'un lit en comprimant une d'une poche de glace le haut de sa tête, se précipita vers eux en quête de nouvelles. Le soupir de soulagement qui lui échappa en apprenant la survie de Xiaoyu attira l'attention de Jin qui étendu inerte au fond de la tente se releva avec empressement. Il voulut s'approcher d'elle, refusant de s'abandonner aux sentiments heureux qui peu à peu l'envahissaient, mais une infirmière le stoppa, le jugeant beaucoup trop faible pour marcher, et le contraint à se recoucher. Il observa donc de loin, les femmes s'activer autour de la couche sur laquelle la jeune fille reposait, réalisant enfin l'importance qu'elle revêtait à ses yeux.

* * *

Nous ne vous voulons pas vous faire de promesses inutiles mais essayer de venir sur le site assez régulièrement le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

merci d'être venu lire malgré tous ces problèmes indépandant de notre volonté.


	26. Promesses Mortelles

Coucou

Bonne nouvelle j'ai récupérer internet mercredi ça va être plus facile pour moi de poster.

En ce qui concerne le chapitre précédent, je tenais a préciser que pour les transformation de Jin et Kazuya je suis partie du principe que dans le mode Devil Within de Tekken 5, Jin subissait des dégats en faisait appelle au pouvoir de son démon, sinon ce serait trop facile pour Kazuya.

Pour ce chapitre ci je :

Yoite : Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à tes attentes envers le combat entre Kazuya et Heihachi maintenant car cela me forcerait à ôter une grande partie de mon scénario. Mais ne t'en fait ce n'est que partie remise pour ce vieux sénile à qui je ferais payer chacun de ses coups sur Kazuya. De plus je ne pense pas qu'un simple combat sur le haut d'une tour soit suffisant pour expier ses crimes. Pas de Lee non plus ( mais mon petit favori devrait commencer à subir les conséquences de ses actes des la fois suivante, le pauvre je le maltraite encore).

A partir d'ici je marque une pause dans l'action pour introduire un peu de romance car après tout cette fic est à la base axée sur le couple Xiao X Jin (et d'autre). Je n'avais jamais prévu que la guerre prendrait autant de place. (j'espere que ça vous plaira quand même).

**Chapitre 26 : Promesses mortelles**

Kazuya, assis les jambes croisées sur le fauteuil qu'il avait jadis longtemps occupé dans son bureau de la G Corp., tentait de réprimer du mieux qu'il pouvait les étincelles d'énergie noire qui émanaient de son corps sous l'effet de la colère fulminant en lui. Une fois de plus ce père qu'il détestait tant, avait réussit à s'immiscer dans ses plans pour venir contrecarrer ses projets de domination, tout en se terrant comme un lâche et rendre l'affrontement impossible.

Trois heures plus tôt, il était arrivé à Tokyo avec la ferme intention d'assouvir la vengeance qu'il avait espéré depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais au moment de franchir les portes de l'entreprise déjà plus en sa possession, il avait aperçut un hélicoptère décoller du toit du bâtiment emportant le nouveau propriétaire vers une destination inconnue. L'idée de se transformer et de le poursuivre en volant avait alors frôlé son esprits enragé mais il y avait rapidement dut y renoncer ne désirant pas révéler sa véritable nature en plein centre de la capitale.

Il venait de perdre, sans même avoir l'occasion résister, l'un de ces plus gros atouts dans cette guerre, les unités de la Tekken Force qui formaient plus de la moitié de son armé. Cependant, malgré l'infériorité de sa puissance militaire, Kazuya ne s'inquiétait guère car même avec tous ses soldats à ses côtés, Heihachi ne pourrait se préserver du sort funeste qu'il lui destinait, rien ne serait en mesure d'arrêter sa folie vengeresse. En effet, son fils qu'il avait aisément écrasé ne représentait plus une menace pour lui, il était libre d'agir à sa guise sans avoir à ce soucier de ses éventuelles représailles. D'ici peu, lorsqu'il se serait accaparé des derniers fragments de son obscure pouvoir, ce bas monde serait contraint de le reconnaitre en seul maître.

Les dernières pièces qu'ils manquaient à l'échiquier de cette ultime bataille venaient par ce coup en traitre de finir de se mettre en place. Les trois plus puissants hommes, nourrit par la haine et la rancune, allaient enfin s'affronter dans un dernier combats pour tenter de gagner l'objet de leur convoitise en mettant un terme à la vie de leurs rivaux. Cette perspective réjouissait grandement Kazuya, impatient de libérer les ténèbres enfouies aux plus profonds de lui et de laisser exploser sa fureur pour massacrer celui qui, il y a plusieurs décennies, lui avait fait perdre jusqu'à sa part d'humanité. Il anéantirait ce père qui par ses ignominies avait engendré l'être monstrueux auquel il était aujourd'hui soumit et causerait sa perte.

* * *

Un son aigüe se répétant à intervalle réguliers vint troubler la douce quiétude dans laquelle Xiaoyu reposait, agacée, elle ouvrit péniblement ses paupières afin de trouver l'origine de cette nuisance et la faire taire définitivement mais aussitôt, une forte lumière blanche l'aveugla. Il fallut quelques secondes à ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité pour s'accommoder de la clarté du jour et lui révéler l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le décor sobre qu'elle parvenait à distinguer à travers la brume qui voilait sa vision lui apparut comme totalement inconnue, poussant son esprit encore engourdit à s'interroger. Où était-elle ? N'était-elle pas censée demeurer dans l'éden ?

Elle voulut porter sa mains à son visage pour chasser son trouble mais sentit une légère résistance, elle tourna alors sa tête d'un geste lent en cette direction et vit mêlés à ses propres doigts ceux de Hwoarang qui s'était endormi auprès d'elle. A cet instant, un éclair de lucidité vint éveiller sa raison pour l'amener à comprendre la réalité de sa situation. Elle était allongée dans un inconfortable lit d'hôpital et venait d'échapper de justesse à la mort. Comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ? Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer les raisons de sa présence en ce lieu. Ses amis avaient-ils pris le risque de la secourir ? Elle retrouva soudainement le souvenir des pénibles jours de sa détention jusqu'à revivre un semblant de la peur qu'elle avait ressentit en présence de Kazuya son tortionnaire. Qu'était-il advenu de lui ? Avait-il réussit comme il l'avait prétendu à triompher de Jin et assouvir ses désirs ? L'homme qu'elle aimait avait-il périt de sa main cruelle ?

Ces questions sans réponses, plongèrent Xiaoyu dans une profonde terreur, accélérant son rythme cardiaque au point d'en faire sonner l'appareille comptant ses pulsations. Le vacarme que la machine produisit réveilla Hwoarang en sursaut et ameuta deux infirmières inquiétées. Les femmes, avec la douceur et la fermeté que leur imposait leur métier essayèrent de lui faire retrouver une certaine tranquillité mais cela fut sans résultat, la perspective de la mort de Jin ajoutée à sa grande faiblesse enfermaient la chinoise dans son angoisse.

_ Xiao calme toi je t'en pris. Kazuya ne te fera plus aucun mal.

Les paroles de Hwoarang qui s'était de nouveaux rapproché de son lit attirèrent son l'attention sans pour autant l'apaiser. Fort de ce maigre succès le rouquin saisit avec délicatesse son menton de sa main valide pour la forcer à le regarder et reprit :

_ Écoute moi, il ne t'arrivera rien ici, d'accord ? Ton calvaire est fini maintenant, tu peux te reposer en paix.

Le sourire serein qu'il lui adressait fini par avoir raison de ses tourments et la jeune fille frappée par un abominable mal de tête retomba mollement sur son oreiller. Tandis qu'une des femmes remplaçait les poches vides de sa perfusion, Xiao ayant retrouvé la pleine possession de ses moyens, sembla enfin remarquer l'écharpe qui maintenait le bras de Hwoarang contre sa poitrine et l'interrogea d'un regard soucieux.

_ Ne t'en fait pas ! C'est juste que le russe sur lequel je suis tombé était plutôt coriace mais j'ai fini par lui exploser la gueule.

Cette explication qui se voulait rassurante réveilla en elle le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait hanté durant son séjour dans les geôles de la G corp. Elle jugeait sa faiblesse comme l'unique responsable de la souffrance de son ami et cette idée lui était insupportable. Ses craintes pour la vie de Jin augmentèrent, avait elle causé sa perte ?

_ Que s'est-il passé ? D'où vient cette blessure ? Demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix enraillée par tous les hurlements qui lui avaient échappés lors de sa rencontre avec Kazuya. Elle marqua ensuite un court moment d'hésitation avant d'aborder le sujet qu'elle redoutait tant. Comment va Jin ?

_ Oh lui, souffla Hwoarang gêné en se frottant l'arrière du crane, on peut dire qu'il s'en est sortit.

A ces mots, un grand soulagement vint alléger son âme d'un lourd fardeau et elle le supplia de lui en dire d'avantage. Il lui conta donc l'essentiel de l'attaque sur le bâtiment militaire en omettant volontairement les détails qu'il pensait encore trop dure à supporter dans son état. Mais au fur et à mesure que son récit avançait, il pouvait observer les traits de Xiao qui l'écoutait attentivement, se refermer de plus en plus pour témoigner de son trouble.

Lorsqu'il mentionna la dangereuse décision qu'avait prit Asuka en restant seule en arrière, elle ressentit tout d'abord une vive inquiétude, mais une fois qu'il lui eut apprit sa victoire contre Émilie, elle trouva son propre comportement chétif lamentable et en ressortit honteuse. Comment Kazuya par ses actions infâmes avait-il réussit à lui prendre jusqu'à son honneur qu'elle défendait si fièrement ? Cette pensée révéla en elle une puissante colère mêlée à un fort dégout contre sa propre personne qui jusqu'alors étaient enfouis sous la peur dont elle se servait comme prétexte pour justifier ses actes.

Quand il fut temps pour Hwoarang de lui rapporter le combat de Jin il se tut un instant, craignant de provoquer en elle de nouveaux sentiments douloureux alors que son corps éreintés par les épreuves réclamait un peu de répit.

_ Ne me ménage pas s'il te plait, dit-t-elle avec un regard dur, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me cache la vérité si amer soit elle.

L'innocente expression de compassion qu'il lui offrait, renforça sa répugnance, même celui qu'elle voyait tel un frère, ne reconnaissait pas ses talents de combattante mais la considérait comme une enfant qu'il se devait de protéger et cela l'irritait. Cependant, lorsqu'il finit par céder et consentit à lui avouer la défaite de son aimé, le semblant de contenance qu'elle tentait de retrouver ne fut qu'une futile barrière rapidement terrassée par la souffrance qui silencieusement s'emparait de son être. Elle commençait à prendre conscience que l'horreur qu'elle avait tant redouté et qui depuis des semaines la rongeait venait par cette annonce de se confirmer. Elle savait désormais l'homme qu'elle chérissait condamné à périr sans gloire, dans un vain sacrifice, happé par les flammes d'un brasier obscure. Le fragile équilibre qu'elle avait peiné à instaurer en son monde s'était irrémédiablement effondré et sans qu'elle en ait véritablement conscience, trop éloignée de la réalité, des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux.

Hwoarang comprenant sa détresse quitta discrètement la pièce afin de lui accorder un moment de solitude et lui laisser le temps d'accepter cette vérité à laquelle elle ne pouvait se soustraire. Ainsi, tout était fini, il ne restait plus aucun espoir dans cette guerre mais aussi dans sa triste vie. Il y a longtemps, elle avait fuit son pays natal emplie de rêves et d'ambitions pour aujourd'hui s'éteindre lentement, usée par toute ces épreuves toujours soldés d'un échec. Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir put sauver son aimé comme elle se l'était maintes fois jurée, elle se haïssait d'être aussi insignifiante et incapable de le protéger.

Durant plusieurs heures, tandis que l'éclat du jour faiblissait pour faire place à la nuit noire, elle demeura ainsi recroquevillée sur elle même, perdue dans ses pensées, noyée dans ses regrets jusqu'à ce que doucement le flot de ses larmes se tarisse et que ses forces s'amenuisent. Elle se laissa alors glisser vers un sommeil consolateur sans pour autant s'y abandonner totalement. Toutefois, l'aire frais du soir, qui à travers la baie vitrée restée ouverte, venait caresser son visage l'encrait dans la réalité, l'empêchant de fuir tout à fait ses tourments.

Tard dans la soirée, bien après que l'infirmière de service ait emporté son plateau repas intacte, il lui sembla percevoir des voix provenant du couloir mais n'y prêta aucune attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive du mouvement du coté de sa porte. Elle daigna détourner son regard du mur blanc qu'elle fixait sans réellement le voir pour venir croiser des iris noisettes qui soulevèrent en elle une nouvelle vague de douleur. Jin, sans mots dire, le visage impassible, traversa la chambre pour aller s'accouder à la fenêtre et observer le ciel nuageux l'air absent. La jeune fille, submergée par les sentiments qu'il venait d'éveiller en elle, retint avec difficulté de nouvelles larmes.

_ Pardonne-moi murmura-t-il après un temps qui leur paru à tous deux infiniment long. Xiaoyu, devant ces paroles auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas et dont elle ne saisissait le sens, sentit son cœur se serrer.

_ Non ! Protesta-t-elle de vive voix. C'était à moi de résister contre ce Jack ! Je vous ais tous mis en danger et ...

_ S'il te plait Xiao, je ne veux vraiment pas entendre ça ! L'interrompit-il en se retournant vers elle. Tu ne pouvais pas résister à mon père, personne ne le peut.

La grande lassitude qu'elle ressentit dans sa voix lui prouva la désolation qui accablait son esprit harassé par les coups de Kazuya. Il lui paraissait lointain, comme vidé de toutes émotions, il était tel le spectre de l'homme puissant trop vite déchu à qui on aurait enlevé ses derniers rêves illusoires. Il n'osait même plus s'approcher de son corps se forçant à maintenir une certaine distance avec elle, alors que tout ses sens réclamaient son contact pour trouver un peu de réconfort dans ses bras.

_ Je crois que j'ai commis une erreur en m'approchant de toi. Xiao, je veux que tu rentres en Chine.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu

Je fais au plus vite


	27. Dévotion Premiére Partie

_Coucou ! _

_Je m'excuse auprès de vous, les rares lecteurs qui me restent d'avoir mis autant de temps et vous remercie d'être resté fidèles à mon histoire ... J'ai rencontré pas mal de problème ces derniers temps ... Je m'étendrai la dessus lorsque je posterais la seconde partie du chapitre. (ainsi que sur mon projet de remise a niveau des premiers chapitres suite a ma progression). _

_J'ai en effet séparer mon chapitre en deux parties car je ne pense pas pouvoir introduire les sous-parties concernant Lee Lars Hwoarang et Asuka alors que le couple principal rencontre suffisamment de problème comme ça. (Kazuya sera la au chapitre 28 si je me souviens bien )._

_Pour ne pas trop tarder je vous ai posté cette version mais elle n'est sans doute pas définitive (elle n'est pas corrigée non plus).Je vous prierez donc de m'en excusez. Après peut être que certain d'entre vous trouverons Jin trop "sentimental" dans ce chapitre ou Xiaoyu pleurnicharde ... mais en tant qu'êtres **humains** je ne les vois pas réagir différemment dans une telle situation ... mort certaine doublée de torture moral ... _

_Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui m'ont soutenu dans cette période noire ... je n'aurais surement pas abandonné mais j'ignore quand j'aurais eu le courage de reprendre l'écriture ... _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas la suite sera là au plus tard ce week end ... ce n'est pas très loin être fini Oui je tenais a préciser qu'avec la rentrée scolaire (même si c'était il y a trois semaine) je ferais de mon mieux pour être régulière et prendre un rythme de publication ce qui devrait être plus agréable pour vous ... J'ai pas mal de boulot cette année (encore des maths j'en ai mare ...) donc je sais pas trop comment ça va s'organiser on verra dans les semaines qui suivent ça se mettra en place tout seul. _

_Votre avis sur ce chapitre est vraiment important pour moi ... et me serait d'un grand secours ... s'il vous plait n'hésitez pas a commenter._

_Merci d'être passé voir, J'espère que ça vous plaira Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 27: Dévotion partie 1**

_ Je veux que que tu rentres en Chine.

Pour toute réponse à cet demande autoritaire, Xiaoyu, ignorant les tiraillement de ses muscles ankylosés, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour y enfouir son visage dans un soupir peiné. Comment, après tant d'année pouvait-il encore douter de sa sincérité ? Pourtant, elle lui avait souvent prouvé, à ses dépends, l'authenticité de ses sentiments et son dévouement envers lui. Alors pensait-il réellement réussir à l'écarter simplement en le lui ordonnant ? Cette idée la blessa grandement car elle lui démontrait le peu d'estime qu'il lui accordait. La croyait-il aussi lâche pour fuir devant le combat et la douleur ? Certes, poussée dans ces derniers retranchements elle s'était montrée couarde mais face à cette opportunité qu'il lui était offerte afin se racheter elle ne faillerait plus. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux, elle le suivrait et le soutiendrait de son mieux, jusqu'à la fin, rien ne pourrait s'y opposer, la mort n'était pas un obstacle.

_ C'est hors de question ! Dit-elle fermement en relevant la tête avec vigueur.

Jin, guère surprit par cette réponse, soutint avec force le regard défiant que lui adressait Xiaoyu, prêt à la faire fléchir aux consignes qu'il se devait de lui imposer et ce quoi qu'il lui en coute. Quel que soit son avis et la noblesse des causes qu'elle s'évertuait à protéger, il ne la laisserait pas s'exposer aux dangers , il refusait de la voir à la merci du mal, et par sa défaite livrer son innocence à son père. Il devait l'éloigner de lui, la préserver de toute souffrance et lui rendre la vie qu'il lui avait prit en l'entrainant dans ce conflit perdu d'avance. Il voulait la savoir protégé, à l'abri des épreuves, et de la tyrannie qu'instaurerait Kazuya lorsqu'il s'approprierait son pouvoir.

_ Dès que les médecins te jugerons en état Lars te procureras un hélicoptère qui te ramènera cher toi, déclara-t-il sur un ton dure et remarquant qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester il s'empressa d'ajouter : ce n'est pas discutable.

_ Je suis ici de mon plein grès, je n'ai pas à t'obéir, ma décision est prise je ne partirais pas.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ! Répliqua-t-il les poings serrés en essayant de contenir la colère qui lentement le gagnait. Les événements qui vont se produire dépassent ton entendement, il faut que tu t'en aille !

_ Je suis peut être qu'une gamine ignare et gênante à tes yeux mais j'en sais suffisamment pour te dire qu'aucun de tes arguments ne saura me faire fuir !

Jin, irrité mais déjà las de cette querelle inutile, se soustrait à sa vue et retourna s'accouder à la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans la vision du soir, pour tenter d'apaiser le trouble qu'elle éveillait en lui. La grande part d'égoïsme que sa prise de conscience sur l'importance de ses sentiments avait révélée, n'avait de cesse de le tenter de la garder à ses cotés sans qu'il puisse s'y résoudre. En effet, sa crainte pour la vie de sa compagne après avoir cru la perdre une seconde fois l'incitait à la prudence, et le contraignait à se séparer d'elle contre sa volonté. De plus, l'entêtement dont elle faisait preuve ne l'aidait en rien dans cette tache ardue qu'était cette nouvelle séparation, l'idée de voir disparaître l'unique raison de son combat lui était particulièrement douloureuse.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu assistes à cette guerre, Xiao, tu n'y as à pas ta place.

_ Il me semble que c'est à moi de choisir ce que je dois faire Jin et cela fait bien longtemps que je me suis engagée auprès de toi.

Ces derniers mots délivrés en toute honnêteté vinrent abattre le semblant de détermination que Jin avait jusqu'à lors réussit à réunir pour le plonger dans le plus sombre désespoir. Un atroce sentiment de faiblesse que sa fierté de combattant avait toujours tenu loin de ses pensés l'envahit subitement sans qu'il puisse lutter. Désarmé et totalement impuissant, il s'abandonnait enfin librement à la peine qui depuis la mort de sa mère ne l'avait jamais quitté. En cet instant, son mal était si grand qu'il en venait à regretter les quelques joies oubliés de son passé qu'il ne revivrait plus jamais. Il exécrait la bête infâme qu'il était devenu, héritage monstrueux que son répugnant père lui avait laissé. Il n'était plus rien, juste une vulgaire pièce sur un échiquier qu'un être encore plus abjecte que lui s'amusait à déplacer au grès de ses envies.

Comment Xiaoyu, en ayant pleinement connaissance de ses tords et ayant aperçut à de nombreuses reprises sa véritable nature, pouvait elle témoigner autant d'insistance à vouloir demeurer auprès de lui ? Il lui était infiniment reconnaissance pour sa sollicitude malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il ne comprenait pas la folie qui la poussait dans ses bras mais remerciait le ciel pour sa présence réconfortante. Elle était, désormais, sa seule échappatoire à ce monde de désolation qu'il méprisait tant et lui permettait, ne serait-ce que pour quelques tendres moments d'oublier son chagrin.

_ Je ne te mérite pas murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Xiaoyu, qui malgré l'impassibilité de son aimé devinait le désarroi qu'il dissimulait, se redressa brusquement et sortit de ses draps pour venir poser ses pieds nus sur le carrelage froid de sa chambre. Sans faire attention aux tremblements de ses jambes encore trop faibles pour soutenir complètement son poids, elle se leva en se raccrochant à l'acier de son lit et alla rejoindre Jin à petits pas. Les fils des machines qui relevaient à intervalles régulier ses constantes vitales essayèrent de la retenir en arriérer, mais agacée elle les arracha négligemment. Lentement, elle combla la distance qui les séparait, et vint avec la plus grande douceur, enlacer de ses bras le torse blessé de son aimé pour laisser reposer sa joue sur le tissus de la chemise qui lui recouvrait le dos. Elle sentit alors contre son corps, ses muscles se crisper subitement sous ce contact qu'elle voulait rassurant mais ne s'en soucia pas et resserra son étreinte.

_ Ne m'éloigne plus de toi ordonna-t-elle tout bas.

Jin, gêné par l'agréable chaleur qu'elle dégageait, esquissa un imperceptible mouvement de retrait dans un dernier effort pour lui résister mais finit par ceder lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts se mêler aux siens. Il répondit timidement à son geste en enserrant légèrement sa mains, en signe de sa reddition. Il se livrait entièrement à elle et se soumettait au sort qu'elle lui destinait, elle seul lui importait. N'ayant pas le courage de faire face à son visage portant encore les séquelles de la souffrance qu'elle venait de subir par sa faute, il se retourna en la saisissant par la taille et nicha sa tête dans son coup.

_ N'espère plus rien de moi Xiao, implora-t-il à son oreille. Il ne me reste que des souvenirs à t'offrir et je veux que tu les oublies.

Ces simples mots, maîtres de sa raison, arrachèrent à Xiaoyu le soupçon de force qui la maintenait vivante. C'était plus que son corps ne pouvait en supporter, elle se sentit faiblir et chanceler entre les bras de Jin qui l'enserraient étroitement pour s'effondrer contre sa poitrine. Tremblante, elle s'agrippa à son vêtement et laissa libre court à ses larmes, abattue par la douleur. Jin, torturé par la peine et la peur de la perdre, embrassa tendrement ses cheveux puis descendit lentement vers sa nuque, hésitant, incertain de ses actes, effrayé de la voir disparaître.

La peau pâle et froide que rencontrait ses lèvres lui paraissait fade, désormais désertée par la chaleur de la vie, comme érodée par le sel des pleurs qu'elle avait versé par sa faute. Il se haïssait de lui avoir dérobé jusqu'à son âme . La voir ainsi consumé par les épreuves lui était insoutenable. Il se devait de réparer ses erreurs passées, et lui assurer une avenir radieux. Aujourd'hui c'était à lui de prendre soin d'elle comme elle l'avait si souvent fait pour lui auparavant. Il la sauverait elle, à ses dépends.

_ Je t'aime Xiao.

* * *

Voila la suite dans la seconde partie ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis svp.


	28. Dévotion Seconde Partie

Coucou

Merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le précédents chapitre ils m'ont beaucoup touchés

**Chapitre 27 dévotion Seconde Partie **

Asuka, le souffle court, essuya du revers de sa main les gouttes de sueur qui ruisselaient sur son visage et resserra avec rage le bandeau blanc qui lui ceignait le front pour ensuite regagner sa position de garde. Le faible éclairage que la lune apportait sur l'ensemble du dojo où elle s'entrainait depuis maintenant plus de trois heures donnait à ses yeux un éclat frénétique. Dans un mouvement agile, elle arqua son buste et pivota sur elle même afin de venir frapper de ses pieds la poitrine d'un adversaire imaginaire. Après une réception parfaite sur le tatami elle bondit en avant, enchainant des coups à la fois précis et brutaux, faisant des ravages dans la cohorte d'ennemis fictifs qui l'assaillait de toutes parts.

Une détermination farouche gravée sur ses traits, elle frappait sans relâche le vide autour d'elle avec une efficacité létale. En appui sur ses jambes fléchies, elle brisa de son coude une cage thoracique et repartit de plus belle en broyant sauvagement un larynx du tranchant de sa main. Tous devaient mourir pour assurer sa survie. Autour d'elle, elle pouvait percevoir la souffrance des hommes qui gisaient à terre, noyés dans leur propre sang, elle ressentait le même mal. Depuis plus de trois jours, l'image du champ de bataille ne cessait de la hanter, les spectres des morts la suivaient.

La vision d'un soldat démembré, méconnaissable sous ses blessures, apparut subitement à son esprit et s'y grava profondément sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en départir. Terrorisée, ses attaques redoublèrent de vigueur, le rythme de ses coups s'accéléra encore tandis qu'elle se débattait de toute ses forces contre le trépas qui commençait doucement à l'asphyxier. Elle refusait de mourir ainsi, dans la douleur et la solitude, massacrée par les monstres qu'avait créée cette guerre. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à savoir ce monde livré au diable, elle, qui par son sang n'avait jamais connu que lumière divine.

La fatigue la gagnait mais peu lui importait, elle continuait à ignorer les plaintes de ses muscles qui tendus à l'extrême, imploraient sa grâce et menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment. Elle ne pouvait accepter la défaite. La peur lui offrait une puissance nouvelle et repoussait les limites de son corps. Elle virevoltait avec toujours plus d'acharnement, focalisée sur les chimères de son esprit au point de ne plus pouvoir discerner la réalité. Mais malgré les intenses efforts qu'elle déployait pour les chasser, son angoisse, son ressentiment, sa douleur, ne disparaissaient pas.

Trop absorbée par l'interminable combat qu'elle menait, ses sens, pourtant aiguisés, ne parvinrent pas à percevoir un léger bruissement de tissus dans son dos, unique signe d'une présence hostile auprès d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à abattre un ennemi d'un terrible coup de poing quand soudain une force ... vint lui opposer résistance. Furieuse, elle leva lentement les yeux pour plonger ses iris enragés dans le regard paisible de Hwoarang qui venait de parer avec aisance ce coup mortel de son bras valide. Par prudence devant cet homme qu'elle savait redoutable elle recula de quelques pas, chancelant sur ses jambes tremblant de colère et de fatigue, pour immédiatement repartir à l'assaut.

Hwoarang, qui l'observait depuis de longues minutes, avait eu l'occasion d'analyser ses mouvements et se dégagea sans difficulté de la prise qu'elle tentait de lui infliger en le saisissant au poignet. Elle réitéra ses attaques, augmentant constamment son animosité, sans réussir à infliger le moindre dégât au coréen qui bloquait l'intégralité de ses coups. Subitement, alors qu'il ne se contentait jusque là que d'actes pacifistes il passa à l'offensive et par une salve de coup de pied au visage, contraint la jeune fille à reculer. Asuka, surprise, se laissa rapidement submerger par la vitesse prodigieuse de ses membres, alternant pieds et poing, fusant en direction de ses organes vitaux.

Éreinté par sa lutte, elle était désormais incapable de soutenir le rythme effréné qu'il lui imposait, l'obligeant peu à peu à adopter une position uniquement défensive. Il ne lui accordait aucun répit, frappant avec acharnement afin de créer une brèche dans sa garde et ainsi assurer sa victoire. Durant quelques moments salvateurs, elle réussit, bien que de justesse, à contenir l'essentiel de ses coups, mais alors qu'elle protégeait son visage de son bras, il tira profit de cette seconde d'inattention et lui assena un coup de talon dans l'abdomen. Asuka, terrassée par la douleur, réclamant de l'aire que ses poumons refusaient de lui apporter, fut incapable de se relever malgré sa volonté.

_ Je te trouve bien chétive princesse Kazama ! Où sont donc passés toutes tes prétentions ?

Ces paroles venimeuses prononcées sur un ton ouvertement moqueur blessèrent la jeune fille dans sa fierté et attisèrent la fournaise de sa colère. Une main posée sur son ventre qui continuait à la lancer, elle se releva, son équilibre incertain, emplie d'un profond désire de vengeance et de rétablir son honneur qu'il s'amusait à bafouer. Elle n'était pas une lâche ! Son esprit, où la crainte dominait ne savait comment la sauver de la détresse dans laquelle elle se noyait, elle ressentait un irrasasiable besoin de violence que seul le combat pourrait satisfaire. Elle réunit les dernières forces qu'il lui restait et se précipita vers lui dans un ultime geste désespéré. Hwoarang, peu impressionné, accueillit cette vaine tentative par un virulent crochet dans la joue d'Asuka qui tomba une nouvelle foi à la renverse.

_ Pitoyable petite chose ! Regardes toi ! La peur te tétanise ! Arrête de trembler et vient enfin te battre ! Vociféra-t-il.

La réponse de la jeune fille face à la mise à nu de ses sentiments fut immédiate. Tout son être brulait de le réduire au silence, de regagner sa dignité en le battant toujours plus fort. Mais le coréen, alerté, se saisit de son poing alors qu'il se destinait à son visage et l'immobilisa.

_ Douloureux n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille tandis qu'il sentait son corps se tétaniser. Ce sentiment de faiblesse, cette peur du destin qu'un autre pourrait nous réserver. Cette haine envers ce monde et ce qu'il est devenu. Toutes ces vies perdues pour assouvir les désires d'un seul homme. Tu le hais n'est ce pas ? Tu hais Kazuya pour tout ce qu'il vient de faire à ses hommes venus te défendre, tu le hais pour ces actions futurs et pour les joies dont il va te priver !

Asuka, horrifiée, tomba à terre, dépouillée de sa volonté elle cessa de résister aux sentiments qu'elle réprimait. Cependant, un sentiment victorieux vint écraser les autres, elle venait par cette défaite de réaliser combien elle se fourvoyait.

_ Tu as tord souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je ne suis pas une bête assoiffée de vengeance, je n'ai pas besoin de la haine pour me battre. Je suis ici pour défendre ce monde et non pour participer à sa destruction.

_ Alors ne te laisse plus abuser par cette guerre et ne t'écarte plus des principes que t'impose ta ligné. Cesse de lutter contre ceux qui sont morts mais au contraire rend hommage à leur sacrifices en t'opposant au mal, déclara-t-il en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

Elle s'abandonna à lui, calant son visage dans son cou, honteuse de son emportement et emplit d'une reconnaissance infinie. Elle s'était sentit se perdre dans son propre esprit et céder au désespoir, mais par ces simples mots il venait d'apaiser ses plus noirs tourments. Durant un long moment, alors qu'elle sentait son corps s'engourdir, elle pleura, bercée par ses caresses.

* * *

_ Tu as encore de la fièvre, je m'inquiète pour toi.

Alisa retira sa paume à la peau froide du front de Lars et se leva avec empressement du lit où il reposait afin de lui préparer une injection. Depuis leur retour à la base, il y a de cela maintenant trois jours, elle suivait attentivement l'évolution de l'état de santé du capitaine dont elle s'occupait personnellement. Tandis qu'elle s'affairait à sa tache dans la pièce voisine, il passa avec une lenteur calculée sa main son visage pour faire disparaître les derniers signes de fatigues et retrouver ses pleines capacités de réflexion. Encore une fois, alors qu'il essayait de démêler l'énigme de la passation de pouvoir à la Zaibatsu, son corps éreinté s'était livré au sommeille sans qu'il puisse lutter d'avantage.

Il ne parvenait pas, malgré ses efforts, à mettre un nom sur le premier acheteur qui s'était vu devancer par Heihachi. Quel était sa véritable identité ? Allié ou opposant ? Peut être même se trouvait-il dans ces propres rangs ? Cette question auquel il ne pouvait répondre l'obsédait. Le plus étrange était qu'en interrogeant Alisa elle s'était trouvé incapable d'apporter le moindre élément de résolution au problème. Après de longues recherches, sur les différents réseaux informatiques des diverses sociétés mondiales, elle n'avait trouvé parmi elle aucun coupable. Seule la société Violet Système qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à infiltrer gardait une part de mystère. En effet, le système de sécurité de Lee avait été conçus dès leur installation à la base de sorte d'éliminer toute les menaces extérieurs, y comprit Alisa que l'argenté jugeait trop dangereuse depuis sa trahison.

Un étrange pressentiment le poussait à s'interroger, il se forçait à blanchir son demi-frère de tous soupesons aux vus de l'aide qu'il leur avait apporté mais ne pouvait ôter le doute qui persistait. Lee avait été élevé parmi les Mishima et n'était donc pas digne de confiance. Parvenu à ses conclusions, il se rassit dans son lit, s'extirpa des couvertures et commença à se vêtir, fermement décidé à tirer au claire cet affaire. Il sortit avec la plus grande discrétion pour ne pas alerter l'androïde et se faufila dans le couloir faiblement éclairé en cette heure tardive.

* * *

Suite à la grève j'aurais peux être le temps d'écrire et de publier dés mercredi ou sinon on verra ...

Désolé pour toute cette attente mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps


	29. Confessions Première Partie

_Coucou tout le monde_

_ Encore une fois je ne vais pas trop m'attarder en discours je suis un peu pressée._

_Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires et surtout je tiens à vous rassurer mes retards sont justes dus à un emplois du temps vraiment très chargé qui me prive de l'écriture quoi qu'il arrive je n'abandonnerai pas !_

_ Ce chapitre bien qu'il soit inattendu expliquera pas mal de chose. Il est sera encore divisé comme le précédent mais cette fois-ci en trois parties : tout d'abord Lee et Lars puis Hwoarang et Asuka et enfin Jin et Xiao._

_ Le retour de Kazuya qui part en chasse après Heihachi durant l'Iron Fist 7 c'est pour le chap 29 soyez patients encore un petit moment ..._

_ Petit sondage : Action ou Romance ? Quel aspect vous intéresses le plus ?_

_ Voilou ! Sinon encore une fois je vous remercie d'être venu lire malgré tout_

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 28 : Confessions Première Partie  
**

Lars parvenue sans encombre devant l'appartement privé de Lee y trouva porte close. Fortement agacé, il opta en premier lieu pour une méthode courtoise et frappa avec civilité quelques coups secs contre le battant de métal. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se décida à employer la force et sortit un passe magnétique de sa poche, ouvrant immédiatement l'accès à la pièce. Il pénétra alors prudemment dans la pénombre du lieu déserté de toute présence, où seul un maigre filet de lumière provenant de la salle de bain donnait une légère visibilité. Il en déduit donc que Lee dans sa coquetterie coutumière devait être grandement affairé à se toiletter et lui offrait le champ libre sur ses effets personnels. Se sachant dans une situation délicate il se mit à l'ouvrage et entama une enquête minutieuse.

Il balaya d'un regard l'ensemble de la chambre et découvrit aux pieds du lit deux grosses malles de voyages cadenassées qui eurent dont de le courroucer. Il s'en approcha et les soupesa avant de constater avec effarement qu'elles étaient pleines, les intentions de Lee devinrent alors claires à ses yeux. Il en conclu que celui qu'il voyait précédemment comme un fidèle allié prévoyait lâchement de fuir avant la bataille et ainsi de lui retirer son soutien. Il remarqua près de lui, étendu sur le matelas, un long manteau noir taillé en queue de pie qui vint confirmer l'idée du départ imminent du traitre. Les soupesons du capitaine sur l'identité du premier acheteur de la Mishima Zaibatsu se confirmèrent en son esprit.

Néanmoins, en l'absence de preuve concrète, il hésitait à l'accuser dans l'immédiat. Il craignait que son corps encore trop faible ne puisse pas endurer le combat qu'éveillerait inévitablement cette affront, et du se résigner à ne tirer aucune conclusions hâtives. Il poursuivit son investigation, et se dirigea vers la petite table faisant office de bureau où reposait un ordinateur portable afin d'y fouiller chaque dossier jusqu'à trouver la réponse qu'il lui manquait. Cependant, ses recherches ne s'avéraient guère fructueuses et rapidement de nombreux mots de passes réduisirent son champ d'action pour finir par le bloquer complètement. Il dut donc se

contraindre à aller trouver la vérité directement chez son détenteur bien que ce ne soit pas à son avantage.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la salle de bain et ouvrit lentement la porte qui lui révéla un irritant spectacle. Lee vêtu d'une chemise en soie blanche immaculée se parfumait généreusement le cou devant le petit miroir qu'offrait la rigueur militaire de l'endroit. L'odeur très puissante dans le confinement de la pièce saisit brusquement Lars à la gorge lui provoquant une quinte toux qui attira l'attention de son demi-frère. Surprit, l'homme laissa choir le flacon qu'il avait en mains pour le voir se briser en éclat lorsqu'il heurta le sol et répandit son essence avec une atroce intensité.

_ Tu te prépares bien soigneusement pour quelqu'un qui se consacre pleinement aux activités militaires, fit remarquer le capitaine avec une pointe d'ironie. Peu être qu'une de tes innombrables conquêtes s'impatiente à t'attendre dans le désert d'Hokkaido ? Les filles d'ici ne te conviennent plus ?

_ Personne ne m'attend je n'aime tout simplement pas être identifié à un rustre. Lee que ce ton défiant piquait illustra sa réplique par un regard entendu sur son opposant.

_ Tes valises sont prêtes, tu vas quelque part peut être ?

_ En effet, répondit-il simplement en se saisissant des gants blanc qui reposaient près de la vasque prêt à quitter les lieux. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Lars dont le sang bouillait sous l'effet de la colère que Lee provoquait lui bloqua le passage en l'attrapant par le col et projeta violemment, contre le miroir derrière lui. Plus aucun doutes n'était possible à ses yeux, devant lui ce tenait le traitre.

_ Une fois ton plan échoué la fuite reste ta seule issue n'est ce pas ? Vociféra-t-il en resserrant sa prise. Ait au moins le courage de l'avouer ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche incapable d'assumer ses actes !

_ Oui ! Je t'ai trahis cher capitaine auto proclamé ! Tu es si naïf ... prêt à accorder ta confiance à la première personne venue te charmer avec des intentions qui se veulent honorables ! Sache que tous le monde ne partage pas ta vertu d'ignare ! Mais à quoi penses-tu ? Que le sort des autres m'importe ? Je me moque du nombre de mort tant que je parviens à mes fins. Si je vous ais soutenue dans votre pseudo sauvetage de la gamine c'est seulement parce que j'espérai que cet incapable de Kazuya distrait votre attention suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse m'accaparer de ces biens que je convoite depuis tant d'année ! Si vous aviez put vous entretuer sur place ça aurait grandement arrangé mes affaires ! Mais évidement le sors en à décidé autrement et je vais devoir vous supporter encore un moment avant que vous ne disparaissiez définitivement.

Lars enflammé par tant de mépris et blessé dans son honneur décrocha un virulent crochet en plein visage de Lee, ouvrant ainsi une large plaie dans sa joue droite plaquée contre le vers qui sous l'impact s'était fendu.

_ Je ne te permets pas d'insulter la mémoire de ceux qui sont mort avec dignité pour une cause juste ! Ces personnes ont eu le mérite de me rester fidèles jusqu'à la fin !

_ Fidèle ? Tu atteins un stade de naïveté qui frôle la bêtise ! Même ta plus fidèle alliée, ce robot que tu adules tant à fini par se retourner contre toi !

_ Alisa n'a pas agit de son plein gré ! Jin l'y avait forcé !

Lee, bien que cela fût douloureux, étira ses lèvres en un sourire étincelant.

_Mais ce n'était pas à ce moment là que je faisais référence !

_ Qu'est ce que ? ...

Lee tira profit de cet instant de confusion pour reprendre l'avantage sur son adversaire et se dégager de sa poigne de fer. Il leva ensuite brutalement son genou pour faire pression sur la blessure de Lars jusqu'à en rouvrir les points.

_ Comment as-tu pu ne pas t'en apercevoir ? Elle était telle une poupée de chiffon entre mes mains et vous a tous précipité à la mort.

Lars submergé par la douleur émanant de sa plaie était incapable de raisonner, il sentait lentement la fatigue le gagner tandis que le sang s'écoulait à flot de sa plaie. Dans son trouble, il ne trouva aucun élément pour contrer les implacables arguments des Lee qui le déchirait. Se savoir duper une nouvelle fois par Alisa le torturait surtout après l'évolution de leur relation.

_ Elle s'est jouée de vous tous ! Reprit le traitre. J'étais le maitre de chacun de se geste, chacune de ses caresses !

_ Tu mens ! Le déifia Lars dans un souffle. Elle n'a jamais rien fait pour nous nuire.

_ Dés sa sortie du coma, elle était sous mes ordres ! Je l'ai entièrement reprogrammé, elle n'avait plus de conscience propre !

_ Je ne te crois pas. Elle ... Il ne put finir sa phrase s'étranglant avec le sang qui lui montait à la gorge.

_ Il est vrai que je n'ai pas réussit à la déposséder complètement de ses sentiments envers toi, ils sont sans doute trop profondément ancrés dans la part humaine de son subconscient. C'est pour ça que malgré moi j'ai eu tendance à perdre le contrôle durant de courtes phases, j'ai alors été dans l'obligeance de la maltraiter, tu m'en vois d'ailleurs désolé, un si sublime prototype... Je t'avouerai même que son entêtement à faillit mener à l'échec mon plan si rigoureusement préparé. Le jour où cette pimbêche de Xiaoyu est tombée aux mains de Kazuya, elle m'a si férocement tenu tête pour aller l'aider alors que je lui ordonnais de ne pas bouger que j'ai du la déconnecter du système et la redémarrer.

Ces paroles perfides atteignirent Lars profondément, imaginer Alisa pareille à une marionnette entre les mains de Lee raviva sa colère. Il voulut se précipiter vers son ennemi mais trop faible il tomba à genoux. Lee satisfait de cette victoire facile, s'apprêtait à lui infliger le coup de grasse lorsqu'une main gantée à la force redoutable vint saisir son poignet. Alisa, inquiété de la soudaine disparition de son aimé était partie à sa recherche dans le complexe militaire pour finalement le retrouver en mauvaise posture.

_ Je vous prierais de bien vouloir reculer Chaolan-san ordonna-t-elle sur un ton emplit de menace.

Malgré l'évident danger le sourire de Lee s'étendit d'avantage.

_ Laisse moi donc te prouver la véracité de mes dires Lars. Alisa tue le !

* * *

Je tiens beaucoup a votre avis pour ce chapitre des plus surprenant lol Je suis en suspense de mon centième commentaires. O/O Merci d'avoir lu


	30. Chapter 30

Pardon pour ces longs mois sans nouvelles !

Me voila de retour pour vous jouer (peut être) un mauvais tour !

Je vois l'arrivé d'une période bien plus sereine devant moi et donc du temps pour écrire ! Enfin si ça en vaut la peine …. Mais ça c'est à vous de me le dire ! Dois-je continuer l'écriture de cette fic ?

Me pardonnerez-vous les innombrables erreurs dont elle est truffée ?

Supporterez-vous encore pour de long chapitre le lyrisme de mon style d'écriture ?

Je ne continuerais que si vous m'y autorisez !


	31. Confessions Seconde Partie

Salut

Voila la suite ! Désolée pour l'attente je sais ce chapitre est modeste … mais après tout ce temps … il me faudra un peu d'entrainement pour retrouver mes marques. En tout cas voila l'aventure reprend belle et bien son cours j'espère que vous serez nombreux à suivre ^_^

Ce chapitre n'est qu'une mise en bouche … la suite réelle dans le prochain chapitre. Passez régulièrement car je vais essayer de finir cette fic avant fin aout. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'elle traine … mais il me reste encore pas mal de boulot. J'aimerai beaucoup vos avis sur ces quelques lignes …

Et pour les plus inquiets je vous annonce le retour de Kazuya dans le prochain chapitre avec notamment un spectaculaire combat dans les quarts de finals des tournois, on devrait également voir Hwoarang et Asuka mais pas forcément se battre. Comme celui-ci est plutôt court normalement le chapitre suivant devrait dépasser les 2500 mots. De sur il sera la avant samedi ^^ (pour le moment il n'est que sur papier )

J'espère vraiment que vous suivrez la suite ^_^

**Chapitre 29 : Confessions suite et fin**

_ Laisses-moi te prouver la véracité de mes dire ! Alisa tue-le !

La main qui broyait avec férocité le poignet de Lee relâcha immédiatement son emprise sous les yeux consternés de Lars. Une fraction de seconde plus tard la jeune fille fit volte face et de sa position défensive vient se placer en garde devant le corps meurtrie de son aimé.

_ Alisa ! Le capitaine, les dents serrées par la douleur tenta de la ramener à la raison, en vain.

Devant cette tentative aussi inutile que désespérée Lee laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Hô combien ce renversement de situation amusait son esprit perfide ! Pour une fois depuis de longues années il était le maître. Bien que son plan pour racheter l'entreprise ait échoué il tenait l'occasion d'écraser Lars qui depuis de trop nombreuses semaines semblait sous estimer son génie. Cette fois-ci il vaincrait ! L'immense frustration que son échec lui avait procurée se changeait progressivement en un violent sentiment de puissance. Une euphorie malsaine l'envahissait.

Ne craignant plus rien, et bien décidé à exprimer sa supériorité, il s'avança vers son pantin pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Avec un sourire empli d'une ironie cruelle il se saisit délicatement de la main gantée d'Alisa et la porta à ses lèvres. Cet immonde geste théâtrale inspira dégout et douleur au capitaine.

_ Ma si précieuse Alisa, je suis si fière de toi ! Lui susurra Lee au creux de l'oreille avec une passion non feinte. Ce raté de Bosconovitch t'as peut être installé quelques circuits de piètres qualités, mais j'ai fais de toi ma reine ! Mon arme ultime.

Lars que ces mots torturèrent d'avantage que sa plaie rouverte détourna son regard du visage victorieux du traitre. Lee se rapprochant encore davantage lui murmura un nouvel ordre, inaudible à son demi-frère, puis s'inclina avec un respect parfaitement mis en scène. Instantanément des bras d'Alisa jaillirent deux tronçonneuses.

Ce spectacle fut insoutenable aux yeux de Lars. Il ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt refusait de comprendre. Il alla trouver le regard d'Alisa pour y chercher des réponses. A son grand étonnement il n'y lit ni fureur, ni peur. Il y croisa simplement un vide béant. Toute trace de conscience semblait y avoir été effacée. Elle ne le voyait pas, bien que ses yeux le dévisageaient. Sa garde annonciatrice de souffrance était totalement fixe. Sa poitrine de fer immobile, l'aire ne lui était pas nécessaire. Le son effroyable que produisaient les engins de mort qu'était devenus ses bras à la peau jadis si douce illustrait la violence dont elle pouvait faire preuve sans aucun état d'âme. Les chaines aiguisées tournoyant à une vitesse folle réclamaient son sang.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait accidentellement réveillé dans les locaux de la Zaibatsu il la voyait telle qu'elle était en réalité. Il comprenait enfin quelle était sa véritable nature : elle n'était autre qu'une implacable machine de guerre. Comment avait-il pu commettre l'erreur de la croire humaine (du moins en partie) ? Il savait pourtant pertinemment que s'il venait à y avoir le moindre court circuit le cœur factice qu'il avait entendu battre dans ce corps d'acier viendrait à s'arrêter. Mais le plus effroyable était qu'un tel disfonctionnement n'aurait aucune conséquence sur une pareille entité. « La mort des dernières zones fonctionnelles de son cerveau » lui avait expliqué Lee lors de son long coma. « Ce qui entrainerait la disparition des quelques émotions de bases qu'elle peut encore ressentir. » Or, ce soir elle ne respirait plus, Lee avait dit vrai ! En la formatant pour la soumettre à sa volonté il l'avait tué. Le peu d'Alisa auquel il s'était attaché était mort ! Un simple ordre de Lee avait suffit.

Mais pourquoi alors l'avait elle soigné alors qu'il perdait son sang sur un champ de bataille ? Pourquoi quelques minutes plus tôt était-elle partie à sa recherche ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle défendu ? Avait-elle feint tout ça ? Tous ces gestes tendres ? Etait-ce là simple manipulation de Lee ? Peu importait les réponses à ces questions, car désormais Alisa n'était plus consciente d'avoir existé en tant qu'être. Seules les paroles de Lee comptaient.

Cependant le fait que sa marionnette restait immobile malgré l'ordre irréfutable qu'il venait de prononcer irritait le dit traitre. Pourquoi donc n'avançait-elle pas ? Il réitéra sa demande à de nombreuses reprises mais ce fut encore sans aucun résultat. Lars devant cette vérité mise à nue s'abandonna au désespoir. De surcroit la douleur au sein de sa poitrine se faisait de plus en plus présente à mesure que le sang en sortait. L'esprit embrumé il en vint lui-même à réclamer la mort et défia Alisa d'en finir dans une ultime provocation.

Lassé par cette trop longue attente qui gâchait son plaisir, Lee se saisit une seconde foi du poignet de la jeune fille et l'avança non sans difficulté en direction de Lars incapable de bouger. Alisa ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Lorsque la gorge du capitaine se fit proche Lee stoppa net son geste libéra la tronçonneuse de son emprise. Il comprit alors la raison de l'absence de réaction de la jeune fille. Le long de ses joues perlaient un torrent de larme. Impossible ! Cette découverte le pétrifia de stupeur. Sa déception fut immense. Ce prototype pourtant si parfait présentait un important défaut : une trace d'humanité, la plus imparfaite des natures.

Dégouté d'avoir échoué même dans ce qu'il considérait comme un chef d'œuvre de son génie (car il avait de loin dépassé Bosconovitch dans son très modeste esprit), la situation l'agaçait. D'un geste rageur il ouvrit une des pièces de métal couleur chaire dans le dos d'Alisa qui servait a camoufler bon nombre de port de connexions et les arracha de façon à programmer un court circuit. Ensuite, par simple commande vocal il lui ordonna de s'autodétruire. Un compte a rebours s'enclencha automatiquement.

_ Si je ne peux pas être le maître d'un pareil chef-d'œuvre personne jamais ne le sera. A ces mots il se précipita vers Lars pour lui dérober son badge magnétique et ainsi assurer sa fuite à travers la base sécurisée. L'explosion sera suffisamment spectaculaire pour te tuer toi aussi chère capitaine, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Lars ne prêta aucune attention au traitre le regard fixé sur la succession de chiffre qui défilait à toute vitesse. Cependant avant qu'il ait pu réaliser quoi que ce soit le bras droit d'Alisa que retenait précédemment Lee vint s'empaler dans sa propre poitrine. L'acier ploya aisément mettant fin à l'existence monstrueuse de l'androïde. Sa tête encore inondée de larme, les yeux vides, l'expression impassible s'échoua aux pieds de l'homme que jadis elle aimait. Lui sauvant ainsi la vie.


	32. Chapter 32

Coucou

Chose promise chose dut voila la suite ! Et avec Kazuya en première ligne !

Merci de continuer à me suivre vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'ignore si il y a des nouveaux lecteurs mais en tout cas je suis très heureuse d'être suivit par vous tous malgré ces longs mois d'absences ! Merci infiniment

Au sujet du chapitre : j'y ai laissé un petit indice sur l'issue final de la fic en plus d'avoir révélé les plans de Kazuya pour Heihachi (ce vieux fou) j'espère que la perspective de leur combat final vous réjouie

Par contre …. Comme vous avez pu le constater dans le précédent chapitre et comme vous le verrez dans celui-ci les morts vont bon train dans ma fic …. Et ce n'est pas fini !

Au faite j'envisage au moins une dizaine de chapitre d'ici la fin ! et d'ailleurs un de nos adorables persos (si pas 3 ) nous quittera avant la fin ! Je vous laisse le soin de deviner qui …

Je vais aussi revoir l'ordre des chapitres réunir ceux qui sont en deux morceaux et tout donc ne soyez pas surprit si vous voyez leur nombre diminuer … par contre j'annoncerai les mises à jours dans le résumé de l'histoire pour que vous soyez au courant de l'arrivé du chap 31

Sinon pour ceux que ca intéresse j'ai un projet de fic original dans le genre Romance-Tragique-Drame et j'aurais voulu savoir si certain(e) d'entre vous appréciant mon style d'écriture désirerait la suivre … ca n'aura absolument aucun rapport avec Tekken mais je me demandais si ça pouvais intéresser quelqu'un ^_^

Bonne lecture en encore merci d'être la

**Chapitre 30 : Progression **

Les petits pas pressés d'Anna sur les carreaux de marbre étincelants du siège social de la G-Corp. résonnaient à une cadence régulière. Il fallait faire vite, elle n'avait pas un instant à perdre. Perchée sur ses talons vertigineux, elle accéléra encore l'allure. Parvenue devant la massive porte de bois blanc qui donnait accès au bureau de son supérieur, elle prit le temps d'ajuster quelque peu sa tenue puis frappa trois coups secs contre le battant. Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, elle ne reçue aucune réponse, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Elle se risqua donc à entrer, non sans prudence, car depuis leur retour d' Hokkaido l'humeur de Kazuya n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Il était plus que changeant, oscillant généralement entre l'éruption volcanique et le froid polaire, ce qui pour elle était bien préférable. Elle avait beau lui prodiguer les plus grands soins avec les meilleures attentions du monde rien y faisait.

Franchissant le seuil, elle ne savait guère à quoi s'attendre. Dans la pénombre de la pièce elle ne l'aperçu pas directement mais le devina assis au creux de son imposant fauteuil de cuir noir, dos à elle. Le pensant assoupie elle prit mille précautions en parcourant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Elle déposa avec délicatesse les gants de combat qu'elle tenait fermement de sa main gauche sur le bureau de verre entre deux piles de dossiers. Cependant, autant de discrétion s'avéra fort inutile car le maître des lieux ne dormait pas. L'esprit démoniaque qui l'habitait été parfaitement conscient, plus puissant et avide de sang que jamais. Ces pensées perfides étaient néanmoins à des lieux de là.

-Kazuya, il est l'heure, murmura-t-elle avec une douceur aguichante.

Le souffle d'Anna à quelques millimètres de son oreille et l'odeur écœurante de son parfum trop lourd, le ramenèrent à la cruelle réalité. S'il voulait voir ses rêves de gloire funeste se réaliser et voir son règne arriver il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail à effectuer. Le match où il devait se rendre était crucial bien que son issue soit celée d'avance. En écrasant Paul Phoenix, il progresserait d'avantage sur la route qui le mènerait au combat final et à sa définitive victoire. Car oui, cette fois-ci il vaincrait. Personne ne s'opposerait plus à lui.

Sans accorder le moindre égard aux mains d'Anna qui se voulait agréable en lui prodiguant un léger massage d'épaule, il se leva, se saisit de ses gants et de sa veste mauve avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il était déjà à mis chemin de l'ascenseur lorsque Anna le rejoint vexée qu'il l'ait complètement ignorée alors qu'encore une fois elle se démenait pour son confort.

La descente de l'immense tour de verre par l'ascenseur principal paru particulièrement longue à Anna sur qui, l'inquiétant silence qui s'était installé entre eux, pesait lourd. Seul le son de ses ongles tapotant nerveusement la paroi contre laquelle elle était adossée se faisait entendre. Mal assurée, elle posa son regard sur l'image de son supérieure qui se reflétait dans la glace face à elle.

Elle l'avait connu lors de ses pires excès de colère ou de débauche mais elle devait s'avouer que l'homme qu'elle suivait depuis tant d'année restait à ses yeux toujours mystérieux. La lueur rouge qui telle une flamme ardente brulait au plus profond de ses iris apportait à son regard une dimension démentielle. De plus l'expression ferme et dure de son visage qui par ses cicatrices imposait le respect semblait illustrer un mental de fer. Mais étrangement il lui sembla déceler quelques traces d'une grande fatigue. Ce qui naturellement confortait son apparence menaçante. Jamais elle ne l'avait connu si dangereux. Cette forme humaine, elle le savait, n'était que factice, un faux semblant. Il n'était plus qu'une hideuse bête de foire, pourrie jusqu'à la plus infime partie de son ADN. Il était, pour elle, à la fois terriblement repoussant et merveilleusement fascinant car oh combien il était puissant !

En effet, elle était une des rares personnes à avoir survécue au privilège d'avoir vu une partie de sa forme véritable libérée. Evidement, c'était sans compter l'incapable Jin qui ne tarderait pas à voir sa pitoyable vie se terminer, car Kazuya ainsi l'avait décidé. Pauvre enfant ! S'il savait quelles horreurs lui étaient destinées. Ces pensées vicieuses lui arrachèrent un sourire sinistre. Auprès de pareille monstre elle verrait ses plus chères désires se réaliser : elle écraserait sa sœur et siégerait aux pieds du trône de son maître s'assurant ainsi la toute –puissance. Néanmoins ce qu'elle ignorait parmi ses ridicules fantasmes de gloire étaient les projets que Kazuya lui réservait.

L'ouverture subite des portes de l'ascenseur surprit Anna qui se précipita à l'extérieur. Il était près de minuit et la réception du bâtiment était close depuis de nombreuses heures. Seuls restaient les soldats en faction qui montaient la garde. A l'arrivée de leur supérieur ils le saluèrent avec la meilleure hypocrisie dont ils pouvaient faire preuve. La pluie tombait drue à l'extérieur et Anna ouvrit un grand parapluie pour les abriter tous les deux jusqu'à la limousine qui les attendait. Ils y prirent place et partirent en direction du stade de baseball de Tokyo où aurait lieu le match.

_ Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda-Kazuya.

Anna hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre car elle savait qu'il risquait un violent accès de colère.

_ Je t'ai posé une question !

Le regard flamboyant que lui jeta le démon l'encouragea vivement à parler.

_ Comme il fallait s'en douter, Heihachi progresse. Durant notre absence il n'a eu aucun mal à parvenir au quart de final.

Elle sortie alors un ordinateur portable de son sac à main et rapidement connectée au réseau de l'entreprise elle diffusa les vidéos des précédents matchs du nouveau leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu. La vue de son père écrasant sans aucun ménagement Wang Jinrei déclencha sa fureur. Cependant un sourire satisfait tendit les trais de son visage en un rictus machiavélique.

Voila qui était en sa faveur. Ce vieux fou plongeait avec une bêtise flagrante dans le piège qu'il lui avait tendu ! Quel imbécile ! Le doute n'était pas permis, avec sa rage bestiale Heihachi parviendrait en finale sans encombre. Il n'avait qu'à patienter pour le retrouver sur l'ultime arène. Et au moment venu alors que plus rien ne s'y opposerait il briserait son corps, broierait chacun de ses os avant de le précipiter dans ce gouffre où tout avait commencé. Oui ! Il en serait ainsi. Leur dernier match aurait lieu au sommet de cette falaise où Devil s'était emparé de lui. Une fois la carcasse d'Heihachi laissé en pâture aux corbeaux il n'aurait qu'à rompre le cou de son fils. Cela ne présentait plus aucune difficulté devant sa puissance.

Cependant, leur dernier affrontement bien que sa suprématie ne fit aucun doute avait laissé quelques séquelles sur son organisme. Il se devait de l'avouer mais autant de puissance en un pauvre corps déjà mutiler, notamment par ce maudit séjour au fond du volcan, commençait à devenir éprouvant. Sa peau, à l'emplacement de ses multiples cicatrices le tiraillait atrocement depuis sa transformation face à Jin. C'était comme si la puissance maléfique d'Azazel alliée à celle de Dévil exerçait une pression incommensurable qui lorsqu'il la laissait jaillir brulait la moindre parcelle de son être. Néanmoins cette douleur en comparaison à ce que tant de pouvoir lui apportait était bien plus que supportable. Du moins, pour le moment. Malheureusement tant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à réunir les deux parts de Devil en s'octroyant celle de Jin, il devrait endurer le mal. L'affrontement contre son père se ferait donc en toute « humanité » sans l'intervention du démon. En effet l'affronter juste après réclamerait une bonne part de sa puissance.

Le voiturier ouvrant la porte le distrait de ses pensées. Il venait d'arriver devant l'entrer du vaste stade qui ça ne faisait aucun doute comptait d'innombrables spectateurs. L'idée de voir s'affronter un des trois hommes les plus dangereux de la planète et l'homme qui a vaincu Toshin l'assassin de la très regretté Jun excitait les foules. Lorsque Kazuya pénétra dans l'arène où Paul l'y attendait il fut reçut par une explosion de cris et d'applaudissements qui en rien ne le touchèrent. Sans un geste pour la foule il se plaça en garde face à son adversaire.

Paul fut le premier à passer à l'assaut en bondissant vers son adversaire afin de lui infliger une de ses redoutables prises. Ne parvenant à trouver un défaut dans la garde de Kazuya il décida de la briser en la faisant ployer sous ses coups. Il enchaina quelques coups de poings avec une vélocité croissante mais sans succès. Sans se décourager par son inefficacité, il poursuivit ses efforts et usa de ses pieds. Il voulut ensuite finir sa salve en abatant son poing sur l'épaule de son opposant mais celui-ci sans crier gare s'en saisit. Alors qu'il tenait le judoka en position délicate Kazuya laissa retomber sa jambe qu'il avait levé parfaitement à la verticale en un éclaire son l'omoplate brisant l'os au passage.

Paul, malgré une grande tolérance à la douleur accrue par ses nombreuses blessures au combat ne pu retenir un cri déchirant. Il lui semblait avoir été pourfendu de part en part par la puissance du talon de son adversaire. Savoir son adversaire agonisant sous son immense puissance satisfait le perfide orgueil du démon. Il jouissait de tant de mal. Oh combien il savourait le craquement strident des os qui cédaient sous sa domination. L'adrénaline qui se répandait dans ses veines décuplait encore sa férocité. Les hurlements du publique égayé par tant d'action vinrent flatter son monstrueux égaux.

Bien qu'une telle blessure soit d'une gravité conséquente Paul devant le plaisir que prenait son adversaire à le voir à terre bondit en sa direction. Il allait le faire taire. Il prit quelques pas d'élan puis bondit. Son corps s'arqua de façon à lui permettre de faire un tour sur lui-même la jambe gauche tendu vers l'avant en direction du crane de Kazuya. Ce dernier réagit de ses réflexes inhumains en un coup de pied sauté directement destiné au visage de ce prétentieux Paul qui tentait de lui résister. Le choc fut atroce. Le judoka reçu le coup sans avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste pris dans son propre mouvement. Il fut précipité à une demi-douzaine de mètres et atterrie pitoyablement sur son omoplate déjà meurtrie. Son pauvre corps n'était plus que douleur. Sa tête semblait bouillir de l'intérieur.

Le match était terminé. Paul était incapable de se défendre il ne représentait plus une menace pour Kazuya dont la foule scandait le nom. Mais le démon ne semblait guère en avoir terminé avec la larve qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Son sort ne lui convenait pas. Le tout puissant démon réclamait sa mort ! Une transformation partielle du monstre semblait imminente, déjà cornes et cros commençaient à sortir. Non ! Il ne devait pas se le permettre ! Pas devant tant de monde ! Mais peu importait au final car ses gens innocents serait bientôt assouvis à son service ! Personne ne devait savoir quel monstre il était ! Le débat faisait rage dans le peu de conscience qu'il restait à cette part du diable. Mais il était vain de disputer quoi que ce soit avec Devil car il était le maître de toute chose. Et bientôt alors que les hurlements de la foule se renforçaient le pied de Kazuya s'abattit une ultime fois sur la poitrine de Paul Phoenix gisant au sol explosant littéralement sa cage thoracique. Le sang jaillit, maculant le visage du meurtrier.

Au même instant, Jin Kazama à des milliers de kilomètres s'effondrait dans un hurlement rauque, témoin de la violence de son père. Conscient d'être la prochaine victime du démon. Sa part démonique lui faisait ressentir la même jouissance vile que son père en cet instant. Il le sentait cruellement heureux d'avoir fait couler le sang.


End file.
